Masked pretty boy
by foxhound40504
Summary: There's a new student who always wears a mask his family seems to know about Tsukune's lineage, just what is going on? Tsukune harem and OC harem rated M for future
1. prologue

Hi guys I'm going to try and type a Rosario to vampire fiction, please be nice.

I call it Masked Pretty Boy

Summery: There's a new student in school but no one has seen his face, no matter what he always has something covering his face. When he befriends Tsukune and the others will he trust them enough to reveal his true face to them, and why does he hide his face to begin with?

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**(A/N)**

* * *

Prologue

Tsukune yawned as he slowly walked along the path towards the school "It's such a nice day today" he said to himself as he smiled at the sky

It was then that he heard a swishing sound looking up he was treated to the sight of Kurumu descending upon him her bright blue panties visible to all below her

"Yahoo! Tsukune-kun! Let's walk to class together!" She shouted joyfully as she squished Tsukune between her breasts

Tsukune was saved from death by suffocation when a metal tub came out of no where and smashed Kurumu in the head temporarily knocking her out "That's what you deserve you big breasted woman desu!"

Tsukune chuckled "Yukari that wasn't very nice you know" his reprimand held no trace of seriousness, neither did his eyes which were filled with mirth already used to the events surrounding him

When he suddenly felt a chill he turned towards a nearby try only to see Mizore staring at him from behind a tree, chuckling nervously he asked "Stalking again Mizore-chan?" she blushed mildly at being caught but nodded nonetheless.

Soon Kurumu was awake and arguing with Mizore and Yukari as the four of them made their way towards the school, that is until they heard a cry of "TSUKUNE!"

Turning around Tsukune saw the girl he has been so captivated by Akashiya Moka

"Moka-san" he smiled

"Tsukune" she stopped and smiled

"Moka-san" he stepped closer to her a blush on his face

"Tsukune" she also stepped closer a blush firmly on her face

"Moka-san" he was next to her now leaning in for a kiss

"Tsukune" she also moved forward but instead of going for a kiss she went for his neck "Capu Chuuuuuu"

Tsukune paused to register what just happened "EH! How did this happen again?" his arms waving around in surprise

Before anyone could answer they heard shouting coming from behind Moka "You bastard how dare you, I'll kill you and restore Onee-sama to her former glory!"

Everyone turned their heads towards the voice to see Kokoa running at them with a giant spiked hammer which oddly had a smiling face on it shouting death threats at Tsukune.

Faces whitening in fear the group of five turned to run away as Kokoa jumped high into the air preparing to crush Tsukune's head with her mallet. They all looked over their shoulders to see her jump following her with their eyes Tsukune trembled in fear.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind and above Kokoa their face covered by a black cloth. The figure grabbed Kokoa's shoulders pulled her slightly backwards and used her as a spring board to launch themselves further ahead as five more figures pursued them.

Before disappearing from view the first figure shouted back towards them "Sorry about that!"

Everyone just stared as Kurumu asked "What just happened?" the other four waved their hands in front of their faces and spoke in unison "Don't ask me"

Shrugging it off they continued their trek towards their class continuing to argue over Tsukune and other things completely forgetting about Kokoa who was still on the ground unconscious

When they reached the classroom they noticed that everyone was animatedly talking about something, turning towards one of the girls in the class Tsukune asked "Hey, what's everyone talking about?"

The girl looked confused "You didn't hear about it?"

The group looked at each other each one shrugging their shoulders, seeing this, the girl explained "We're getting a new transfer student, and everyone's trying to guess what they'll be like"

Mizore looked interested "What are the current rumors?"

The girl rubbed her chin thoughtfully "Well a lot of the girls think it's going to be some really good looking guy, though none can agree on what exactly they expect; the same goes for the guys except they think it's going to be a pretty girl"

Yukari nodded her head "Completely natural hopes desu!"

Tsukune chuckled "I agree in middle school whenever there was a new student everyone would try to guess what they would be like, though they were never right"

5 minutes later Nekomata-sensei arrived and called for everyone's attention her tail sticking out "Alright everyone as you know we have a new student in our class today please treat him nicely…You may come in now"

With that said the door opened and a tall person wearing a black shirt/pants combination and a black mask walked in and turned to the class his eyes crinkled into a U shape giving the impression he was smiling.

When he spoke his voice was so smooth that Tsukune noticed a lot of the girls blushing

"Hello, my name is Hitoshirenu Aikuchi, **(1)** pleased to meet you" he bowed at the waist

Nekomata-sensei frowned as she tilted her head to the side "Hitoshirenu-kun, you can't wear that mask in school and you need our uniform we do have a dress code you know"

He rubbed his head "Sumimasen but, I don't have a school uniform yet I never got a chance to meet with the director and I'd rather not take the mask off for personal reasons."

Nekomata-sensei continued to frown "You still can't wear it, rules are rules you know"

Aikuchi sighed "Fine I'll take it off" slowly he began to undo his mask as all of the girls leaned forward to get a better look. When he had finished untying the last knot he paused, drawing out the suspense, then with a flourish he removed his mask revealing…medical wrapping all over his face covering it from view.

Everyone face vaulted as Aikuchi explained "Well you see not to long ago I got into a fight and got cut up pretty badly, the doctors say I shouldn't remove the bandages for a few more weeks" he began to laugh as everyone slumped into their seats.

Then a voce was heard though out the room "Ai-chan you liar."

Tensing Aikuchi looked around "Aneki what are you doing in our classroom?"

Suddenly Tsukune noticed there was someone sitting in his lap "Why I didn't want to deny the women in your class a chance to see your real face…" she turned towards Tsukune and smiled seductively "…and I wanted to introduce myself to this fine example of a man"

All eyes were on Tsukune and the woman, he laughed nervously as he glanced at the woman she had bright red hair that flowed down her back, deep emerald green eyes, an hourglass figure, and a bust to match Kurumu's; she was wearing the school uniform and had wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck as she stared into his brown eyes.

"My name is Hitoshirenu Keisei **(2)** nice to meet you Aono Tsukune-kun"

Tsukune looked shocked "How do you know me?" he tried to get her off of him but no avail much to the other's ire

She smiled seductively again causing Aikuchi to groan and place his head in his hands "My family knows a lot about you and your lineage Tsukune-kun or should I say…"

"Aneki! That is enough you know we are not to speak about that in the open!" Aikuchi shouted before she could finish, Keisei pouted

"You're no fun Ai-chan" she turned towards Tsukune "We'll continue this little chat later handsome" with that she disappeared

* * *

End prologue

Alright so what did you think about the story so far? I didn't want to reveal too much first chapter so I didn't mention what Keisei was trying to tell Tsukune

OK couple of things I want to mention

First, this is a harem fic if you don't like don't like don't read Tsukune is the type of person who wouldn't be able to choose one over another simply because he doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings

Second, Aikuchi will have women problems as well though not in the same way Tsukune does

Third, the whole chase thing in the beginning will be explained later on so don't ask about it

Fourth, I want fan art! (Note: this is a constant in all of my fics)

Hitoshirenu Aikuchi – hidden dagger

Hitoshirenu Keisei – hidden beauty

Another thing When Keisei calls Aikuchi Ai-chan it's a pun because Ai is the Japanese word for 'love' where as Aikuchi is Japanese for dagger


	2. new club member to vampire

Hi guys I'm sorry for not updating my other stories lately but well this one's ideas keep popping into my head so yeah I want to write some before I forget my ideas like I did with Kitsune Brothers though once I remember I'll write that again

REMEMBER FAN ART IS GREATLY APPRECIATED

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**(A/N)**

* * *

Last time

_She smiled seductively again causing Aikuchi to groan and place his head in his hands "My family knows a lot about you and your lineage Tsukune-kun or should I say…"_

"_Aneki! That is enough you know we are not to speak about that in the open!" Aikuchi shouted before she could finish, Keisei pouted_

"_You're no fun Ai-chan" she turned towards Tsukune "We'll continue this little chat later handsome" with that she disappeared_

* * *

Chapter 1 new club member and vampire

The class continued to stare at Tsukune with varying thoughts

'Lucky bastard!' was the thought of most of the boys

'I wonder what his lineage is' was the thoughts of most of the girls and

'That damn hussy! Who does she think she is?' the thoughts of Tsukune's female friends

Aikuchi reading their faces sighed catching the attention of everyone in the room "Please don't mind my Baka Nee-san she can be rather…clingy" he paused to gauge the reactions of the class, satisfied that none seemed to be extremely angry he continued "She also loves to tease others and…" he paused to send Tsukune a glance as if shouting 'Pay attention this concerns you!' "Is willing to go to extreme lengths to stake her claims on any guy she likes."

Tsukune gulped understanding what Aikuchi was trying to say he silently prayed that she was only teasing him, unfortunately he had the feeling that she was serious about what she had said to him

Nekonome-sensei clapped her hands together "Alright everyone settle down, Hitoshirenu-kun why don't you take a seat next to Aono-kun?"

Aikuchi nodded "Hai sensei" he calmly walked to his seat and quietly sat down prepared for the lessons ahead of him

All eyes followed him to his seat as one thought rang through the students' heads 'why doesn't he want us to see his face?'

Nekonome-sensei coughed again drawing their attention to her as she smiled "All right class let's begin."

Once classes were over Tsukune and the others began their walk to their clubroom talking about their plans for the next paper

Kurumu suggested they interview Aikuchi for their headline seeing as he was the biggest talk around the school at the current point. None of them could find a better idea so they all agreed.

Tsukune paused "How are we going to find him though? I mean he seems to be the secretive type"

"Who's a secretive type?" the sudden voice startled Tsukune as he jumped a foot into the air The girls all tensed ready for a fight as they waited for the dust Tsukune kicked up to settle. However when it did they were surprised to see their target for interviewing to be standing there with a smile so obvious you could see it in his eyes.

Moka the first one to relax spoke for the group "We were just talking about you Hitoshirenu-san"

Lifting an eyebrow Aikuchi asked "Really? And why were you talking about me?"

Mizore now relaxed calmly spoke "We wanted to interview you for the headline of the school paper."

Aikuchi rubbed his chin in thought "Sure I don't mind, I wanted to join the newspaper club anyways, I'm a good photographer so I wanted to know if you guys needed one"

Kurumu nodded happily "We'd love for you to join we need another photographer other than that pervert Gin-sempai!"

Aikuchi laughed lightly before speaking again "Well I hope you don't hate me for this but I've seen Sempai's pictures and they are tame compared to others I've had to take or paint…or draw." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

The girls leveled an uneasy glance at him as he asked them to lead him to the clubroom "Come on now don't look at me like that it makes me feel like a bad person"

They looked away as they continued to walk while Tsukune simply smiled while inwardly thinking 'How can anything make Gin-sempai's pictures look tame?'

When they reached the clubroom they all sat down members on one side Aikuchi on the other. He leaned back in a relaxed position as he asked "So, what did you want to interview me about?"

Tsukune pulled a pen and paper from one of the desks and sat down in front of Aikuchi "Well how about we begin with a little about yourself then each of us we'll ask any questions we have, and don' worry you don't have to answer everything"

The girls nodded signaling they agreed with the idea so Aikuchi shrugged "Sure go right ahead"

Tsukune nodded "Alright then why don't you explain a little bit about your self?"

Aikuchi nodded "Well as you know my name is Hitoshirenu Aikuchi, I have four Onee-sans one Okaa-san and my Otou-san has been dead since I was born."

Tsukune mumbled "How sad" then motioned for him to continue as he recorded what Aikuchi said

"I transferred here from the Hokkaido branch of Youkai academy which had a different uniform thus I didn't have one today, and I'm 17 years old"

He paused "What else do you want me to say?"

Tsukune waved his hand "That's good for a start now we'll be asking questions do your best to answer them"

Aikuchi nodded "Alright ask away"

Kurumu stepped forward "Why did you transfer to here?"

Aikuchi smiled "I transferred here for a job I got from a certain person"

The group looked at each other before nodding as Yukari stepped forward as Kurumu stepped back "You say you have a job what is it?"

Aikuchi leaned forward "My job is to protect a certain someone so that my employer can meet them face to face in the future"

Again the group exchanged looks with each other; it was obvious he wasn't going to give any names in particular regarding the subject

Mizore stepped forward as Yukari stepped back "Why were you employed? Please give reasons why you yourself were hired and why this job was needed in the first place"

The smile never leaving his face Aikuchi answered "I was hired because of my skill with blades and fire arms and the fact I have never failed a job yet. The reason the employer hired a guard was because the person I'm guarding is his grandchild whom he has never gotten to meet. According to him his wayward son ran away from home and he was never able to find him"

They nodded as Mizore stepped back letting Moka step up "Hitoshirenu-san why do you where a mask?"

He chuckled nervously "Well you could say I have bad memories of not wearing one around public areas and I really don't want to relive those events"

Tsukune nodded "Alright we'll ask a few more than that'll wrap it up. Now you say you have bad memories of not wearing a mask what happened?"

Aikuchi nodded "I'm sure if anyone asked Keisei-nee-san they would understand"

Kurumu stepped forward again the current topic intriguing her "What would it take for you to take off your mask in public?"

Aikuchi paused to think it over, after a minuet he spoke his answer "Someone would have to forcefully remove my mask in order for me to go outside without it."

The girls all had a sparkle in their eyes as he said this which didn't go unnoticed by either Aikuchi or Tsukune. Aikuchi stood up and slowly backed away as the girls circled around the table.

Holding his hands up defensively Aikuchi spoke in a pleading manner "Come on girls don't look at me like that…Tsukune come on help me out here"

Tsukune stood up and headed to a nearby counter to make some tea "There's nothing I can do when something catches their interest like this."

Aikuchi paled as he heard this as he tried to calm the girls enough so they wouldn't try to rip off his mask "Now girls don't be hasty whatever happened to respecting a person's privacy?"

Mizore smirked "We are a newspaper club it's our job to snoop around."

Aikuchi basically shouted "Yes snoop! Not find out by force!"

Kurumu chuckled evilly "But this is so interesting that we can't help ourselves"

Aikuchi paled even further then he bolted out of the door the girls in hot pursuit as Tsukune sighed as he spoke to himself "Might as well follow them, shouldn't be too hard"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! Some one please save me!" Aikuchi screamed as he ran down the halls trying to get away from the four girls

Yukari smirked and pulled out a megaphone "Anyone interested in seeing the new male student's face all you have to do is take his mask off by force if necessary!"

Every girl within hearing distance had a gleam in their eyes as they too joined the chase

Aikuchi ran screamed in terror as he noticed the group growing larger suddenly he ducked underneath an arm only to jump over a diving body "Oh great! Now girls are literally throwing themselves at me!"

He continued to jump, duck, weave, and dodge as he ran away from the horde of girls determined to see his face.

Unknowingly he passed by Tsukune who blinked and rubbed his eyes at being passed by so suddenly only to feel something metal slip into his grip as he lowered his arms it was then he noticed Moka running by him to caught up in the chase to have noticed him, unfortunately the Rosario which had slipped into his grasp pulled off of her chest un leashing her true self.

Everyone stopped as they felt a powerful aura surge though the area and looked on as Moka transformed before their very eyes.

Aikuchi groaned "God damn it! Give me a break!" he swore under his breath as he slowly backed away from the group keeping a weary eye on Moka

Moka smirked "Interesting…You are interesting Aikuchi! Show me the face you hide so determinedly!" with that she charged him

* * *

Chapter end

heh heh cliff hanger i kinda figured that inner Moka can hear what is going on when the rosario is on and so i just put it in that she found the whole situation interesting and is now determined to find out the truth behind the mask

please R&R!

next chapter will show a little bit of Aikuchi's fighting ability hopefully


	3. Chase to Vampire

Hey it's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**(A/N)**

I do not own Rosario to Vampire

Chase to Vampire

_

* * *

_

Last time

_Everyone stopped as they felt a powerful aura surge though the area and looked on as Moka transformed before their very eyes._

_Aikuchi groaned "God damn it! Give me a break!" he swore under his breath as he slowly backed away from the group keeping a weary eye on Moka_

_Moka smirked "Interesting…You are interesting Aikuchi! Show me the face you hide so determinedly!" with that she charged him_

* * *

Aikuchi swore loudly as he turned tail and ran from the released Moka "Damn it Jiji! You didn't mention anything about a vampire in the job description!"

Sensing a presence behind him he swiftly ducked under a swipe as Moka growled in frustration at missing her target…His mask

Launching into a string of attacks she growled again as he continued to dodge each blow

Aikuchi never stopped moving as he dodged Moka's attacks, looking down the hall he scowled as he noticed Kurumu blocking his path. As he got nearer to her he could see her smirk as she fully believed he wouldn't get away.

Smirking he slid onto his knees while bending backwards successfully passing between her legs only to frown as he noticed Yukari standing right in front of him, not stopping he used his momentum to spring off of the floor and place his right hand on her head then pushed off of her as if she were a springboard.

Smirking at their stunned faces he continued to run as Moka rushed past them in hopes of catching the elusive Aikuchi.

Aikuchi laughed "You guys still got a long way to go before you can catch me!" He stopped in his tracks when he noticed his feet were frozen solid

Mizore stepped out of a shadow "You were saying? You were caught by me quite easily"

Moka smirked as she shouted "Good Work Mizore! Make sure he doesn't get out!" Mizore nodded as she had her ice move up his legs a little more

Aikuchi swore under his breath 'Not yet I don't want to reveal my face yet. I need to get out of this ice prison and fast!'

With a yell Aikuchi began struggling to break free from his icy restraints only for Mizore to freeze more of his body

Moka slowed to a walk as she neared the captured Aikuchi "Now let's see what you hide underneath these bandages" Right before her hand touched him he vanished and in his place was Kokoa who had just been walking down the hall looking for her Onee-sama

Moka retracted her hands in shock "Kawarimi **(1)**?"

Kokoa slowly opened her eyes "What happened?"

Mizore simply looked at Moka "Do you want me to freeze her?" When Moka nodded Mizore did just that and froze the younger vampire in place

Soon after Kokoa was frozen both Mizore and Moka ran off trying to find the ever elusive Aikuchi

Aikuchi leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath "Damn it why the hell do girls always want to see my face?" he questioned aloud however, he didn't expect to get an answer

"Ai-chan you still don't know why they chase you so persistently?" looking up Aikuchi groaned when he saw that it was Keisei

"Why are you here Aneki?" he questioned as he stood upright

She didn't immediately answer instead she placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him against a wall. She smirked, "I figured I help out these curious girls and besides it will be interesting to see."

Turning over her shoulders Keisei gave a shout "Hey everyone I got him!"

Aikuchi paled "What the hell are you doing? You remember what happened last time my face was revealed to the public right?" he all but shouted as he struggled to get out of her grasp but she held firm.

"Oh of course I haven't forgotten what happened last time, that's why I'm doing this last time, since last time was sooooooo much fun"

Aikuchi gulped as he noticed the girls all closing in on him

He swore "No choice!" He swiftly kicked out and caught Keisei in the stomach and dived through an open window

Keisei growled in irritation "So that's the way you want to play is it Ai-chan" It was then that the others reached her

Yukari looked at her "Are you alright Keisei-san?"

Keisei nodded "He only broke my grip on him, but we've got to hurry he's heading to the dorms, if he gets in there we won't be able to de-mask him today"

The girls nodded as they hurried off to intercept him. Unknown to them Tsukune had given up trying t calm everybody down and headed towards the dorms still holding onto Moka's Rosario

"Today was so hectic" he mumbled to himself

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" a voice answered him turning around swiftly Tsukune relaxed when he saw that it was Aikuchi

"Aikuchi-san you startled me"

Aikuchi rubbed his head sheepishly "Gomen, it seems my Aneki has joined your friends so we should head to the dorms quickly"

Tsukune nodded then looked at the Rosario in his hands "I should give this back to Moka-san soon"

Before Aikuchi could respond he was forced to duck as a body passed over his head, he never got a chance to voice his irritation as he was forced to block an onslaught of attacks by none other than Keisei.

Pushing away Aikuchi tried to move back only to be forced to block a swift axe kick which also gave him a full view up Keisei's skirt. He blushed beneath his mask "Aneki why the hell aren't you wearing any panties?" he shouted in embarrassment

Keisei smirked at his reaction "Well all of my panties are in the wash right now so what can I do? Why do you ask? You want some of this?" she wrapped her raised leg around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He shook his head in a negative.

Leaning closer to him she spoke her voice crystal clear "You know I wouldn't mind being sandwiched between you and that Tsukune boy…I bet it would be amazing for all of us"

Tsukune blushed as the mental images of what she was implying started popping into his head, Aikuchi wasn't faring any better as he stuttered "What the hell are you saying? Damn it Ero-nee!"

Keisei smirked at her Otouto "It seems the distraction worked"

"What…" He felt his mask being pulled off and he ducked his head

Peering over his shoulder his hand covering the lower portion of his face he saw Moka holding his wrappings in her hand

Moka grinned which seemed very wrong on her face "Looks like we get to see your face after all right Aikuchi?"

Aikuchi narrowed his eyes "Not quite yet" then he bolted for the dorms the five girls hot on his trail

He jumped over a set of ice kunai thrown by Mizore, side stepped a trio of metal tubs by Yukari, and ducked underneath a kick from both Keisei and Moka as he successfully made it into the dorms and up the stairs where the girls could not reach him

The girls all swore as Moka walked p to Tsukune and grabbed the Rosario "Just wait Aikuchi we will see you without that mask on" she then resealed herself as outer Moka fell into Tsukune's arms smiling Tsukune asked her how she felt

Moka smiled "Tired and hungry" she leaned in and bit his neck drinking some of his blood. Tsukune although surprised by the sudden bite didn't flinch

"Moka-san whay don't you head back to your room? Why don't we all head back to or rooms?" he looked around as each girl nodded her head and left to go to their own rooms while Tsukune did the same.

When Aikuchi got into his room he sat down on the bed and sighed "Today was just not my day" he paused for a moment "Ah crap I have to join the newspaper club that means working with those girls, which means more attempts to see my face"

He hung his head in depression and walked to the window "I wouldn't mind showing my face if girls didn't try to rape me when I do!" he shouted out the window unknowingly telling all the girls in the dorms why he hid his face making them even more interested in seeing him mask less.

He stared out the window and into the night not noticing the person in a nearby tree taking pictures of him, or the stares the girls from the building next to his were giving him.

Gin smiled as he viewed his pictures "These will be perfect headline shots can't wait to show these to the others." He jumped down from the tree and made his way to his own room preparing to get his pictures developed as soon as possible.

The girls who had noticed Aikuchi stared longingly at his face with similar thoughts 'Such a handsome face' Aikuchi had smooth almost flawless skin, high cheekbones, fiery red hair that reached just above his shoulders, and piercing sapphire blue eyes.

Aikuchi sighed and fell onto his bed much to the girls' disappointment "Tomorrow is going to be another crazy day" he suddenly shivered "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen soon?"

* * *

End chapter

Well I hoped you liked it

To those of you who can't believe Gin did what he did well first of all despite being a pervert he also takes his newspaper club duties seriously as such the biggest news would be Aikuchi's true face thus the pictures

Yes Keisei is sort of perverted though I believe most of you kind of knew that already

There wasn't lot of Tsukune despite him being the main character of this story well he'll get his time son enough but I had to establish Aikuchi's problems early on Aikuchi will be basically hanging around Tsukune and the group a lot so Tsukune will get more times to shine later on

Aikuchi will not be paired up with any of Tsukune's friends he will be paired up with other OCs that will show up in the not so distant future.

Kawarimi** – **body replacement (yes I used a move from Naruto deal with it)

Now what is this bad thing Aikuchi feels coming? Read ad find out on the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

No one draws fan art for my stories (sniff)

Yes Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, and Moka heard Aikuchi's shout of annoyance


	4. problem to vampire

Hey it's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**(A/N)**

I do not own Rosario to Vampire

Problems to Vampire

_

* * *

_

Last time

_Aikuchi sighed and fell onto his bed much to the girls' disappointment "Tomorrow is going to be another crazy day" he suddenly shivered "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen soon?" _

* * *

Aikuchi rested his head on the pillows "Whatever I need some sleep" with that he fell asleep hoping the next day wouldn't be as bad as today was.

The next day

Tsukune yawned as he stretched his back getting his stuff ready for school he washed up grabbed his bag and walked out of the door and down the stairs of his dorm. When he reached the bottom he was mildly surprised to see Aikuchi in the school uniform wearing a face mask waiting for him

"Yo Tsukune mind if I walk with you?" Tsukune smiled at the masked boy

"Not at all Aikuchi-san"

Nodding his head Aikuchi fell in step with Tsukune as they mad their way to the school building

As they walked Tsukune noticed far more stares directed at them than usual when Moka is around. Turning towards Aikuchi he asked "Why are there so many people staring at us?"

Aikuchi looked around having not been paying attention to the people around him and blanched "I think I know…and I don't want to find out for sure"

He quickened his pace as Tsukune struggled to keep up with him

Tsukune called out as he tried to keep up with the speed walking boy "Aikuchi-san why are we hurrying?"

Aikuchi stopped to let Tsukune catch his breath while looking around "I really don't think it's safe to stop moving…that's all" Aikuchi said as he continued to survey his surroundings

It was then that they were surrounded by girls from all three years all of them asking to see Aikuchi's face

"Come on Aikuchi-kun let us see your face!" one girl called out

Aikuchi shook his head as he and Tsukune tried to push their way out of the mass of women "Sumimasen. You can't see my face!"

Tsukune sweat dropped as he tried to politely push his way through and had slightly better luck than his friend 'Must be because the are focused on him' Tsukune thought to himself as he watched the girls swarm around Aikuchi

It was then he noticed his own friends watching as well, walking over to them he waved "Ohayo Minna!"

They turned to him as Kurumu waved energetically "Yahoo! Tsukune-kun!"

Mizore appeared behind him and held onto his arm "Ohayo Tsukune"

Yukari waved happily as well "Ohayo Tsukune-san!"

Moka smiled softly "Ohayo Tsukune"

Tsukune blushed slightly then turned back to the mass of girls "Do you think they all heard him shout yesterday?"

All four of the girls nodded their heads as they watched Aikuchi finally break away from the girls to join them

Aikuchi kept a wary eye on the girls as he waved "Phew that was hectic let's move before they swarm again"

They all nodded as they made their way to the classroom Aikuchi keeping an eye on every person they passed to make sure they didn't try to yank off his mask while he wasn't looking.

As they walked into the classroom Aikuchi sighed in relief when no one tried to remove his mask. Quietly he walked to his seat and sat down waiting for class to start. The others following suit as they quietly began to talk amongst themselves

As they were talking a girl with long black hair, a sizable bust, and brown eyes walked up to Aikuchi and tapped him on the shoulder, turning around Aikuchi asked

"May I help you…?"

She nodded her head with a confident smirk "Hai, my name is Morioka Luna." Leaning closer to the group who by now had focused their attention on Luna "And I saw your face yesterday night"

Aikuchi froze as did the others who openly stared at the girl

Kurumu was the first one to recover from the shock "How the hell did you get to see his face when we didn't!"

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement, making Luna smirk "It's not my fault that I can see his room from my own. It also helps that I happened to look out the window when he did giving me a full view of his face, and boy was it gorgeous" she paused to move closer to Aikuchi who moved back

"Why do you hide that handsome face of yours? You could have any girl you wanted just with a glance" she stepped forward again and Aikuchi stood up and stepped back

Quickly moving forward Luna pressed herself against Aikuchi and continued moving forward until she had him against a wall "Then again maybe it is a good thing you hide that face…because I get you all to myself" she reached for his mask licking his exposed skin as she did so

Aikuchi was frozen stiff 'How the hell did I get so careless!' he proceeded to silently curse himself while trying to deny the fact that what she was doing actually felt nice to him

By now they had drawn in an audience who were watching the spectacle jealously, the girls because Luna had taken the initiative with Aikuchi, the mysterious masked boy, and the guys were jealous because another pretty girl was taken away by someone other than themselves

Tsukune stared blankly at the two then to the others around him who watched the spectacle intensely trying to catch a glimpse of Aikuchi's face

Tsukune sweat dropped 'A girl's curiosity is insatiable'

Luna smirked at the dazed boy she was pressing herself against as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to himself

Quickly she pulled his mask down and locked lips with him, surprised Aikuchi accidently opened his mouth and Luna took full advantage of it as her tongue roamed his mouth as she deepened the kiss. Pulling away she replaced his mask on his face and winked at him

"That was fun Aikuchi-kun, we should do it again soon!" she happily skipped out of the room as Aikuchi slowly made his way back to his desk and sat down, slowly he reached up and held two fingers to his lip as if unbelieving of what just happened

Yukari waved her hands in front of his face "He is in shock desu!"

Mizore smiled in a very creepy way "Then let's take a peek at his face while we can" she slowly reached for his mask as everyone in class watched in anticipation even Nekonome-sensei who hadn't started class yet

She was stopped however by Aikuchi who caught her hand "Mizore-san what are you doing?" blushing at being caught she quickly retracted her hand and looked away

"Uh I was going to wake you up but it seems I don't have to anymore." She lied. Aikuchi stared at her a while before shrugging and looking at the front of the class again

Sensing everything calming down Nekonome called out "Alright Minna! Let's begin class!" she was answered with a chorus of "Hai sensei!"

* * *

Meanwhile

Luna sat in her classroom whistling happily to herself drawing the attention of everyone in her class to her including the sensei who calmly asked "Morioka-san why are you whistling so incessantly?"

Luna looked up "Huh?"

The teacher growled "I asked, why you are whistling!"

Luna blushed slightly "Oh, uh well…I uh…got to kiss this really good looking guy…" she let her statement hang in the air as all of the girls squealed and rushed over to her desk despite their sensei's call for order

Fed up with their disobedience the sensei roared out "QUIET DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Scared the girls did just that and let him continue with the lesson

* * *

Lunch break with Tsukune and Aikuchi

"Aikuchi-san why did you let that girl kiss you?" Tsukune asked as they sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch, the girls said they had to do something so the two were alone

Aikuchi looked away "I was caught off guard, that's all"

Tsukune blinked "You were caught off guard? You don't seem to be the type to ever drop their guard"

Aikuchi growled "It's because she said she saw my face that made me freeze momentarily!"

Tsukune held his hands up defensively "Sorry, sorry I won't bring it up again"

Aikuchi sighed and placed his tray on the rack as Tsukune did the same

"Damn it thins like that always happen when girls see my face" Aikuchi swore as he walked down the hall with Tsukune who laughed

Glaring at him Aikuchi asked "What's so funny?"

Again Tsukune held up his hands in defense "Sorry, I just thought it was funny that you said that happens every time you remove your mask"

Aikuchi snorted and walked a little faster "I was stating a fact you know." Tsukune openly gaped at him

"Seriously it does?" Aikuchi nodded as they rounded a corner and exited the building deciding to head towards the gym area for their next period

As they passed an ally a thread came out from the darkness and wrapped around Aikuchi who swore loudly "Damn it why the hell can't I avoid these things today?"

Tsukune stared in shock as the threads started dragging Aikuchi into the darkness, shaking himself out of his shock Tsukune called out "Hold on Aikuchi-san I'll get help!" Tsukune ran off to find Moka and the others leaving Aikuchi to think to himself while trying to stop himself from entering the dark ally

'Damn it why won't Tsukune just awaken his powers already! Then he wouldn't have to rely on the others to help him.' He continued to struggle as a feminine voice rang out from the darkness

"Aikuchi-sama why do you resist me so?" with that he was pulled into the ally with a sharp tug on the other end

Aikuchi paled as the girl's words rang in his ears 'Sama? Oh shit! Don't tell me she actually followed me here!'

Hesitantly he spoke "Osaeru Tasha-san? **(1)**"

He heard the girl squeal in delight as her voice reached him again "You remember me!" Aikuchi felt himself fall to the ground as the girl, Tasha, appear above him smiling happily. Tasha from what Aikuchi could see was a tall blue haired girl, with bright blue eyes, and a chest that matched Mizore's. She was wearing the school uniform confirming Aikuchi's fear that she was joining the school.

Tasha smiled down at him "I still need to repay my debt to you Aikuchi-sama." She stood directly above him and lowered herself so that was mere centimeters away from his body

Aikuchi yelled out in hopes of stopping her "You don't repay debts by tying people down!"

Tasha frowned "But if I don't tie you down you run away"

Aikuchi yelled again "That's because you try to rape me every time you want to 'repay' this debt that you believe you owe me!"

Aikuchi tried to move his legs but found them restrained tightly and settled for making sure she didn't do anything extreme to him

Tasha smiled down at him and tried to remove his mask "You saved my life from those lizard men this is the least I can do for you"

Aikuchi dodged her hands "I was doing my job I was paid enough money after saving you."

Tasha tried again "That was the family's debt to you I still have to pay a personal debt to you for saving my life"

Aikuchi tried to dodge again but Tasha anticipated it and quickly caught his mask in her hands, pulling it down she gazed longingly at his face "So handsome" she leaned in to kiss him and he dodged

'Damn it Tsukune hurry up!' Aikuchi thought frantically as he felt Tasha grind herself into him

* * *

With Tsukune

Tsukune ran through the halls desperately trying to find the others, looking into the classroom he was relieved to find Moka and Kurumu eating together

"Kurumu-chan, Moka-san! Aikuchi needs help!"

Looking up Moka asked "Tsukune what's wrong?"

Tsukune took a second to catch his breath "Aikuchi-san was grabbed by these weird threads near the gym; they were dragging him into an ally!"

Standing up Moka and Kurumu looked at each other "We are on our way!"

Tsukune smiled and told them to follow him, as they ran they passed Mizore and Yukari

"Tsukune what's the hurry" Mizore asked her lollipop hanging from her mouth

Tsukune looked over his shoulder "Aikuchi-san is in trouble!" nodding Yukari and Mizore followed them to the ally

Looking around they didn't notice anything wrong but then they heard it…the sound of a belt being undone. Walking into the ally they were prepared to fight any perverts in the area

What they didn't expect to find was a girl sitting on top of Aikuchi trying to undo his belt while Aikuchi himself tried to stop her from doing so.

Confused Kurumu called out "Aikuchi-kun what's going on?"

Aikuchi looked back at her while trying to stop Tasha "What does it look like!"

They looked at the scene in front of them not even taking the time to look at his face and Mizore answered for the group "It looks like that girl is trying to rape you" the others nodded their heads in agreement

Aikuchi nodded his head "That's exactly what's going on, now can you stop her?" he yelled out as Tasha successfully removed his belt

Nodding Mizore and Kurumu charged the girl claws at the ready "Time's up girl release our friend!"

Tasha looked hurt "Why does everyone want to separate me from Aikuchi-sama!" she cried to the sky as threads of light formed around her and ensnared Mizore and Kurumu

"What the hell is this?" Mizore shouted as she tried to break free of her bindings Kurumu matching her efforts

Aikuchi cursed "Damn it! She's using her powers we need to hurry! If she goes full power we might not win!"

Moka looked at him worriedly "Aikuchi-san what is she?" she shouted as she tried to come closer only to be forced to dodge a string of light

Aikuchi struggled against his bindings "She's Amaterasu-sama's **(2)** kid!"

This statement caused everyone to freeze as they shouted in unison "She's a goddess?"

Moka shook it off as she searched for a way to help Aikuchi "There's nothing I can use!"

Aikuchi stared at her incredulously "You're a vampire aren't you? Hit her or something while she's still weak!"

Moka shook her head "My powers are sealed right now!" it was then another string of light shot at her. Tsukune noticing her slowed reactions quickly lunged at Moka and pushed her out of the way while grabbing hold of her Rosario and pulled it off

With an explosion of power Inner Moka was released. Looking around she noticed the situation Aikuchi was in and rubbed her eyes "Aikuchi how the hell did you get caught?" her question was simple enough

Aikuchi rubbed his head in exasperation…big mistake…Noticing his blunder Tasha quickly pulled his pants off and reached for her prize, his dick.

Moka turned red in the face out of embarrassment or anger Tsukune couldn't tell but her actions spoke for her "You perverted woman, doing such indecent things in public!" Moka ran towards Tasha dodging the threads of light as she did so and launched her signature kick at Tasha's gut "Know your place!"

Tasha landed hard and was knocked unconscious

Taking his chance Aikuchi quickly pulled his pants on and redid his belt, reaching for his mask he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sighing he stood straight up and turned to face the girls and Tsukune.

Aikuchi smiled at them causing the girls to stare Inner Moka looked at him thoroughly "I think I've seen this face before…" she paused and closed her eyes in thought, opening her eyes in recognition she pointed at him in surprise "Ah! It's you!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion as Tsukune asked "Moka-san you know Aikuchi-san?"

Moka nodded her head "Not really know so to speak but I've seen him when I was little. Seven years ago when I was only ten Ryoku-nee-san **(3)** brought with her a young boy who had many serious injuries on his body, a crying Kokoa behind her. From what understand He had been injured trying to protect Kokoa who was being picked on by other Vampires for her obsession with fighting me." She paused looking at Aikuchi "That was you wasn't it?"

Aikuchi nodded "Hai, I remember something like that happening but I was hit in the head one too many times so the faces of the family that nursed me back to health are fuzzy"

Moka nodded her head "That was my family, you had fought with a group of Vampires in Kokoa's defense, I believe you hospitalized four of them before you were knocked off balance and beaten"

Aikuchi nodded his head as he looked up to the sky "Hai, I remember that there were seven of them and I only managed to knock out four before losing the fight. Then some nice girl with orange hair came by and fought off the rest and helped me back somewhere and cared for me till I was able to walk"

Moka nodded her head "That matches what Ryoku-nee-san said back then. That also means…Aikuchi…You are to be my Gikei **(4)**"

There were five sets of "Huh?" as everyone stared at Moka blankly partly because she seemed so normal…in the sense that she didn't seem scary at all.

Moka nodded her head again "Hai, my Otou-sama was so impressed by Aikuchi's skill that he asked to form an alliance with Aikuchi's family, a family of professionals particularly skilled in the art of Assassinations. The agreement if I remember correctly was a marriage between Aikuchi and Ryoku-nee-san"

Aikuchi swayed back and forth the information throwing him for loop after loop "Why don't I remember any arrangements like that?" Moka shrugged "One too many blows to the head?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head "Why don't we go to class right now and discuss this later?"

They nodded and Moka resealed herself. When Outer Moka was awake they all headed off to class preparing to be lectured for being late

* * *

End chapter

I hope you liked it, I wanted to add more but I felt this was a good stopping point

Please give feedback on the story

**(1) **Osaeru Tasha – to restrain others

**(2) **Amaterasu – Goddess of the sun

**(3) **Ryoku – strength

**(4)** Gikei – brother in law

Please R&R


	5. power to vampire

Hey it's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

This chapter will reveal a bit about Tsukune's true power. Hopefully you guys (and girls) will like it.

It has come to my attention from one reviewer that my stories have a lot of run on sentences and that I will most likely fail English. Well yes it's true I tend to have run on sentences but I am passing 10th grade English honors with a B+ thank you very much. On another note how many of you actually care about the Run on sentences?

Personally I feel that the only ones who would care about something as trivial as that are English teachers, kids who have an English teacher for a parent, and those who major in English

These are my personal feelings about the matter with run on sentences

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**(A/N)**

I do not own Rosario to Vampire

Power to Vampire

* * *

Last time

_Tsukune rubbed the back of his head "Why don't we go to class right now and discuss this later?"_

_They nodded and Moka resealed herself. When Outer Moka was awake they all headed off to class preparing to be lectured for being late_

* * *

When they got to class they were ordered to wait in the halls for being late. Apologizing to the Sensei they did as ordered, while talking quietly to pass the time.

"Aikuchi-san how did that girl capture you so easily?" Moka asked while Aikuchi leaned against the wall

Sighing Aikuchi looked at the floor intently "First of all I was caught off guard. Secondly, she has gotten stronger, I didn't sense her presence until the strings wrapped around me"

Yukari swayed on the balls of her feet "You said she was Amaterasu-sama's kid right?"

Aikuchi nodded "Hai, she is the next goddess of the sun. She's also a stalker"

Four sets of eyes stared at Mizore. Staring back she asked "What are you guys staring at?" they continued to stare

Needing to divert their attention Mizore asked "Why was she trying to rape you like that?"

Aikuchi sighed again, but this time in annoyance "A while back I was hired to save her after she was kidnapped by a gang of lizard men. I easily dispatched the kidnappers and saved her. She seems to believe that she owes me a great debt and feels the only way to repay it is through intimate means."

Kurumu nodded her head "If Tsukune saved my life I would give him my body as well"

Looking away from her Yukari mumbled "You'd give him your body even if he didn't ask for it, stupid big breasted woman"

Kurumu stomped over to her and proceeded to stretch out Yukari's face in retaliation to Yukari's insults.

While this was going on Mizore silently crept over to Tsukune and whispered into his ear "I'd give you my body anytime you want Tsukune" she hugged his arm to her body and blushed. Tsukune blushed deeply and looked to Aikuchi for help. Of course Aikuchi who was amused by the whole situation suggested

"Take them all to a bed room and have a giant orgy. It would solve most of your problems. Of course than the question 'Who's first?' pops up but you girls are responsible enough to decide that civilly right?"

Shocked by his statement the girls and Tsukune could not form a single word for the rest of the period, primarily due to the images popping into their heads

Their shock wore off when the school bell rang signaling the end of school. Glaring at Aikuchi for causing their temporary mental shut down. They all made their way to the clubroom to discuss their next paper

Walking into the clubroom they were surprised to see Gin already there "Gin-sempai what are you doing here this early?" Tsukune asked as he took a seat across from Gin.

As the girls and Aikuchi sat down Gin explained himself "Well as a good journalist should, I took some pictures that will definitely make the headlines "Masked Pretty Boy: unmasked!" he held his hands out above him gesturing how big it was going to be

Aikuchi stared at him "You aren't talking about me are you Sempai?"

Gin looked at him curiously "Who are you?" Causing Aikuchi to fall out of his chair in exasperation

"I'm Hitoshirenu Aikuchi you're newest club member!" he shouted in annoyance

Gin raised an eyebrow "So You're the Masked Pretty Boy?" he pulled out some pictures and put them on the table for everyone to see. Sure enough they were pictures of Aikuchi unmasked at his window in the night.

Aikuchi nodded his head "Hai these are me, but…how did you get them?"

Gin smirked "I climbed a tree and took them myself"

Aikuchi glared "I don't want these pictures published, besides don't you guys want to publish that interview we had?"

A light bulb went off over Tsukune's head "That's right I forgot about that!" quickly digging through his bag he found the interview notes and pulled them out and set them on the table so Gin could see them.

"Interesting interview, it leaves a lot of questions making you a more popular subject, we could use this. Now all we need is a picture of you and we will be set for this week's paper"

Nodding his head Aikuchi leaned back "So what type of picture do you need?"

Gin looked thoughtful "Just a regular photo would work" Gin pulled out his camera "Say cheese!"

Aikuchi smiled but stayed silent as Gin took the picture and smiled as it appeared on his camera's data bank "Good I'll go develop this picture. Why don't you guys finish up the story so we can distribute the paper tomorrow?"

Nodding their heads everyone began doing their part to help as Gin left the room to develop the picture.

Aikuchi looked around unsure what to do. "Anou…what should I do?"

Turning towards him Kurumu rubbed her chin "Well all of the current events are related to you, so I guess you can answer any questions we have."

Aikuchi nodded his head still not sure what to do since no one was asking him anything. He eventually settled for polishing and sharpening his many knives hidden on his person

Yukari looked up from her writing "Aikuchi-san why did you run from everyone when they tried to remove your mask?"

Looking up from his current blade he pondered on how to answer "I do not like walking around in public without my mask. I'm like this due to some bad experiences without it"

Yukari scribbled his answer on a note pad "Care to explain?"

Going back to his work Aikuchi simply shook his head

This continued as everyone continued to work the girls and Tsukune occasionally asking Aikuchi something. When Gin returned he was pleasantly surprised to see everyone finished.

"I see you guys finished your stories." He stated as he walked over to the table. Picking up the offered reports he organized them and tucked them under his arm.

"Alright everyone, that's good for today I'll go turn these in to Nekonome-sensei. You guys can leave if you want to" he then left the group to turn in the reports.

Picking up their things the group of six made their way back to the dorms. As they walked they talked and laughed amongst themselves earning glares from the male students still walking around outside of the dorms. Aikuchi noticed them and figured they were jealous 'They probably hate Tsukune and me for being with Moka and the others. Knowing this school they'll probably gather a bunch of other guys who hate us and attack us when the girls aren't around.' Shrugging it off he continued to walk with the others.

He didn't know it at the time but Aikuchi hit the nail on the head with his silent thoughts.

* * *

Next day

Tsukune yawned loudly as he stretched. After washing up he grabbed his bag and walked out of his room and down the stairs. Meeting up with Aikuchi they began their walk to the school grounds.

Aikuchi looked around as they stepped out of the dorms catching Tsukune's attention "Aikuchi-san what's wrong?"

Glancing at Tsukune Aikuchi mumbled "I just have this feeling we'll be attacked by a horde of jealous guys." Aikuchi looked around again

Laughing Tsukune patted Aikuchi on the shoulder "Don't worry! Things like that never happen. At best up to five people will attack you at once."

Right after he finished that sentence…a horde of jealous guys surrounded them saying they were going to kill them so that the pretty girls would give them a chance

Aikuchi turned to Tsukune with a dead pan expression "You were saying?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head nervously "Well it usually isn't this bad"

Aikuchi fell into a ready position "This happens a lot?" he asked as the guys stepped closer

Tsukune moved behind Aikuchi "Not really, they usually just glare"

Aikuchi sighed before speaking to the mob "Alright assholes what do you want?"

Tsukune waved his hands pleadingly "Aikuchi-san please don't provoke them any further"

Scoffing Aikuchi flicked off one person who was saying something about wanting women "Do you really think they'll talk things over? I mean seriously look at them they want to spill our guts on the road."

Tsukune never got the chance to answer as the guys all charged forward shouting random things. Quickly kicking the first one back into the mob Aikuchi swore

"Damn it Tsukune help me out here!" he grabbed someone's wrist and swiftly pulled it backwards throwing the person off balance. He wasted no time in smashing the person's face in with his elbow.

Tsukune stood frozen as he watched everything going on around him. Frightened he shrank into a crouching position and held his hands over his head mumbling "What should I do? What should I do?" over and over again

Cursing Aikuchi blocked a kick that was launched at Tsukune. Striking the offender in the crotch Aikuchi yelled at Tsukune in irritation "Damn it, pull yourself together! The child of not one, but TWO legends shouldn't be like this!" Aikuchi paused to slam someone's head into the ground.

"As I was saying…Not only are your parents legends your Ojii-chan is also a legend. Tsukune are you listening to me?" once again he paused as he was forced to toss another person into the crowd knocking more people over.

His words seemed to strike something within Tsukune whose vision darkened as he felt his mind being pulled elsewhere. When the sensation stopped he found himself in a completely different area "Where am I?" he asked himself in confusion as he looked around. He was in a circular room with three doors: one was open and from what Tsukune could see it was a replica of his home, the door next to it, the middle door, was chained up as a constant beating could be heard from the other side, and finally the last door was closed and the curses of a man could be heard from it

"Damn it this damn door is jammed!" Turning away from the doors Tsukune looked at the paintings on the wall behind him, which depicted his fondest memories throughout his life

It was then he heard foot steps coming from behind him. Turning around he saw himself wearing a blood red trench coat with an image of a red feathered phoenix on it.

Weary Tsukune asked "Who are you, where did you come from, and why do you look like me?"

The man chuckled "Why…I'm you of course, or what you could be so to say, and I came from the third door which was jammed shut for a while there." the man rubbed his head embarrassedly and then circled Tsukune as if observing him

Tsukune kept an eye on the man "What do you mean by that?" he backed away from the man after he stopped moving

The man laughed loudly "You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" when Tsukune shook his head the man laughed so hard he had to hold his sides in pain. Irritated Tsukune asked "What is so funny?"

Catching his breath the man stood in an upright position "Sumimasen, now what I meant was I represent your latent power. The power your parents sealed away so you could live a 'normal' life. Then from what I understand is they then sealed away their own memories so they could live as humans. He paused "Well for your Okaa-san to live as a normal human"

Tsukune blinked once then twice. Rubbing his head in confusion he asked "If what you say is true…then, what am I?"

Smiling the man bowed in an extravagant manner "Isn't it obvious? I…" he paused to look up at Tsukune "…am a Houou **(1)**"

Tsukune gasped in surprise partially at his own stupidity for not making the connection between the Red feathered phoenix on his other self's coat and his inner power. "How can this be…why wasn't I ever told?"

His inner self shrugged "I don't know…maybe your parents didn't want you to know?" closing his eyes the inner self spoke "It's time for you to awaken my power, your friend is having trouble beating off the hordes of enemies"

Tsukune's eyes hardened with determination "What do I have to do?"

His inner self smiled "All you have to do is place a hand on my chest" he pointed to the picture

Bracing himself Tsukune reached out and touched the picture of the phoenix. As soon as he did he felt the power flowing into him, he also heard his inner's voice as he slowly came back to the waking world "At night I'll need to chat with you again about minor details. See you then my outer half"

With his final words said Tsukune's inner retreated back into his room after yelling into the chained room "Oh shut the hell up you damn ghoul!"

Aikuchi kicked another guy in the crotch and took deep breaths 'Damn it I'm getting tired…how many more are left?' doing a quick head count he found out that there were thirty remaining out of one hundred. Aikuchi grimaced "Just like that time seven years ago" he muttered to himself. He then noticed that his enemies were revealing their true forms "Ah shit, got to get serious" pulling out a pair of daggers from his sleeves he stood ready to cut them down

They charged forward intent on killing the masked boy. Jumping high into the air Aikuchi brought his daggers down on two Youkais' heads killing them instantly. Springing off one of their bodies he slit the throat of a Frankenstein like monster, spraying the area in its blood. Taking advantage of the stunned looks some of the others had he quickly stabbed three more in the heart spilling their blood onto the ground. He embedded his knives into the stomachs of two others and pulled out another pair. Taking aim he launched them at two more monsters killing them instantly as his knives sank into their necks.

It was then the explosion of power hit them. The power was so intense that many of the attacking Youkai stepped back in fear. Aikuchi glanced at Tsukune who was standing up as power rolled off him in waves.

Tsukune glanced at Aikuchi who had no injuries then to the dead and unconscious boys on the floor. "You sure reduced their numbers didn't you?" he asked

Aikuchi smiled as he caught his breath "Well you were taking so damn long to awaken your powers"

Before Tsukune could speak the voices of his friends could be heard. "Tsukune, Aikuchi-san what happed to Tsukune?" Moka shouted as she and the others arrived at the scene.

Giving them an eye smile he said in a rather delighted tone "Tsukune has finally awakened his true powers!"

Yukari gasped as she took a closer look at Tsukune "His hair…isn't hair anymore" she pause and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was actually seeing things correctly "His hair, it's fire…his hair is fire!" it was true instead of hair there was a bright blue flame on top of his head, covering it like his normal hair would.

Kurumu looked Tsukune in the eyes and shuddered as his now piercing red eyes gazed into her cerulean blue eyes.

Aikuchi using the little strength he had left appeared next to the group as the remaining guys circled around Tsukune who had yet to move since speaking

Sitting down Aikuchi popped open a water bottle and drank it down "Have a seat girls because you're about to witness a Houou's power"

Doing as he said the girls all took a seat and watched Tsukune with interest. Even Moka's Rosario seemed to glow with interest of this new development.

Tsukune looked around and smirked "It looks like I'm on clean up duty. Aikuchi-san only left the trash for me to handle"

The remaining twenty Youkai shouted out in rage as they charged forward intending to end Tsukune's life.

Tsukune smiled as flames appeared in his hands. When they drew near he spun rapidly while calling out "**BOUSEKI KAEN! ****(2)**" as he spun the flames in his hands shot out into the surrounding area creating a giant fire storm around Tsukune frying his attackers.

Stopping his spin Tsukune calmly walked towards his friends as he muttered "No longer will I rely on others for protection. I am a weakling no more" as he walked forward he heard clapping. Turning towards the source he saw Aikuchi clapping with everyone else

Rubbing his head Tsukune's features slowly returned to normal "Well how did I do?"

Aikuchi pulled him into a headlock and playfully bopped him on the head "You did good Tsukune now I can honestly say the first part of my mission is done! This calls for a party!" as he said this everyone shared a glance as Tsukune and the girls silently thought 'Aikuchi knew what I/Tsukune had hidden in me/him. What is going on?'

* * *

End chapter!

**(1) **Houou – mythical phoenix bird

**(2) **Bouseki Kaen – spinning flames

I hope you liked this chapter. Yes I know I didn't put much into the fight scene but come on he was fighting like one-hundred guys you expect me to detail that much? Anyways imagine various ways of doing the few things I did mention, and that is basically how the fight went.

Originally I was planning on having Tsukune as a Dragon but then thought 'I feel like dragons are over used…I'll try something else' so I looked up the word for phoenix and found Houou. Unfortunately that is also used in the show Pokémon which I would rather forget but hey the word fits the need

If anyone has questions feel free to ask and I will TRY to answer


	6. Secrets to Vampire

Hey it's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

Some people were complaining about how little detail I put into the fight scenes, well that's too bad if you want detailed fight scenes read something else this story is more for Comedy and Romance not Action

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

**(A/N)**

I do not own Rosario to Vampire

Secrets to Vampire

* * *

Last time

_Rubbing his head Tsukune's features slowly returned to normal "Well how did I do?"_

_Aikuchi pulled him into a headlock and playfully bopped him on the head "You did good Tsukune now I can honestly say the first part of my mission is done! This calls for a party!" as he said this everyone shared a glance as Tsukune and the girls silently thought 'Aikuchi knew what I/Tsukune had hidden in me/him. What is going on?'_

* * *

Aikuchi joyfully skipped the rest of the way to class completely ignoring the strange looks he was receiving 'Finally he knows! Now I don't have to lie to them anymore!' he thought joyously.

Meanwhile the others simply followed him with large sweat drops on their heads. "Aikuchi-san seems awfully cheerful today…doesn't he?" Tsukune muttered to which the girls nodded their heads

"It's definitely strange desu!" Yukari agreed as she watched Aikuchi hop over two unsuspecting girls.

Kurumu smiled at Tsukune "He seemed really happy when you unlocked your powers Tsukune-kun" Tsukune nodded his head still confused about the whole thing.

Moka's face took an expression of worry "That reminds me… how, did he know about your sealed powers? I mean even your scent was human, and scent is the hardest thing to mask from a Vampire like myself"

Mizore nodded her head "Moka's right, Aikuchi is hiding something from us and I intend to find out what it is"

Tsukune nodded his head "I think we should ask him about it, he made it clear that his job is to protect me until I meet my Ojii-chan" Looking at the palm of his hand Tsukune thought silently to himself 'What's sealing my powers right now I feel like I never unleashed them in the first place.'

The girls all nodded their heads as Aikuchi opened the door to the classroom and walked to his seat in a more subdued manner, having seemingly calmed down.

As they all took their seats Moka tapped Aikuchi on the shoulder "Aikuchi-san can we talk after school?" she gestured to the group. Aikuchi smiled then nodded his head, but before he could say anything Keisei suddenly appeared in Tsukune's lap.

"Tsukune-kun, I heard you finally awakened your powers!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes.

Stuttering Tsukune nodded an affirmative "Hai, I have. Now p-please s-stop r-rubbing me l-like t-that." As he was speaking Keisei had begun to rub her breasts into his chest annoying the other girls who tried to pry her off of their Tsukune.

"Keisei-san, please stop that!" Yukari shouted as she pulled on Keisei's shirt

Kurumu joined in and tried to yank Keisei off by the arm "Yeah that's my spot!"

Moka and Mizore opted to stay silent and to simply try to get her off of Tsukune while Aikuchi watched in amusement as Tsukune simply stared at the ceiling with a blush on his face.

"Nee-san what did you come here for?" Aikuchi asked after the scene ceased to amuse him

Pouting Keisei got off of Tsukune to sit on his desk "Well I figured you would throw some sort of celebration now that we no longer need to keep a secret from the school about Tsukune-kun. I just want to know when and where the party is so I can invite the rest of our family."

Aikuchi paled at the thought "Nee-san I don't think it's necessary to invite the whole family, do you?"

Keisei smirked as she got off of Tsukune's desk and walked over to Aikuchi "What's the matter scared of our sweet little family?"

Aikuchi snorted and looked away "Right sweet and little… four Nee-sans and Okaa-san all of whom are less than decent when it comes to me the youngest in the family."

Keisei wrapped her arms around Aikuchi and pulled him close to her chest "Aw don't talk like that. You know we all love you." She ruffled his hair affectionately

Aikuchi wiggled his way out of her grasp and mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear "I know you love me, but it is how you show your love that makes me nervous."

Tsukune was about to ask what Aikuchi meant but figured maybe it was better if he didn't know. Instead he opted to sit and watch the two siblings interact with each other.

Before the siblings could argue any further Nekonome-sensei walked in and clapped her hands together. "Hai, Minna-san let's begin!"

Keisei nodded her head "I guess the party will be after school today at the newspaper clubroom?"

Aikuchi nodded his head giving up on persuading her not to invite the rest of his family. "Hai, nee-san"

Keisei winked at Tsukune and disappeared to go to her own class. As the class settled down everyone paid attention to Nekonome-sensei who began her lessons.

* * *

After school

The group made their way to the clubroom as Aikuchi was bombarded by questions.

"Aikuchi-san you knew about Tsukune's powers didn't you?" Moka asked as she walked next to Tsukune

Aikuchi grinned at her "Hai, I knew about them. Knowledge of his powers were part of the mission briefing so everyone in my family knows about them."

Tsukune looked at Aikuchi questioningly "Mission briefing? What do you mean by that Aikuchi-san?" Aikuchi slightly surprised that he actually had to explain himself, shook his head in exasperation.

"Basically I was told the details on what I had to do and the signs to look for when you awoke your powers. It's a mission because I'm being paid to do this." He looked Tsukune in the eyes, and then smiled.

Mizore shifted her lollipop around in her mouth "Who hired you?" her question was direct and blunt but everyone knew that was just the way she was.

Aikuchi looked at her with a curious glance "Do you mean who assigned me the mission or do you mean who's paying for my services?"

Mizore blinked once then twice showing that she was confused "They are not the same person?" she asked

Aikuchi chuckled "Iie **(1)**, they are not the same, they are entirely different people." He chuckled again.

Yukari glanced at him before looking ahead again "Why would a Youkai go to another Youkai for a job desu?" she scratched her head in wonder.

Aikuchi rubbed her head in a teasing manner causing her to pout "It's simple the person who assigned this job to me is the leader of _the_ biggest alliance of Youkai clans in history."

This news interested everyone having heard tidbits of this rumor, the rumor that someone had been gathering strong clans together under one banner and unifying them as the Kingdom they used to be.

Kurumu asked with obvious interest "Who is it, this leader of yours Aikuchi-kun?"

Aikuchi who had by now walked a head of everyone glanced over his shoulder with a visible smirk through his mask "The current Ruler of Makai, Kazama Kaoru the **Juunibi no Joutei**!" he was nearly shouting when he said the name, but managed to control himself to a degree.

The name shocked the girls into silence, while Tsukune who had no idea who that was simply tilted his head to the side showing his confusement "Who is that?" he asked

Moka hugged Tsukune's arm tightly trying to calm herself down "There has always been a ruler of Makai or as most know them by, a devil, who is usually the strongest Akuma out there, but there hasn't been a ruler in a long time because the three dark lords are of equal strength…" she trailed off as her Father's image popped into her mind

Yukari picked up where Moka left off "Recently a half human boy took the throne, and has proven time and time again that he is capable of keeping his position. To think, he was also the one recreating the Old Kingdom." Yukari noticed Tsuune's questioning glance and elaborated "You see Tsukune-san after the first Maou died the alliances she had formed with the other major clans fell apart and disbanded so it's amazing that someone is managing to bring them back together" she paused and looked at Aikuchi for conformation.

Smiling Aikuchi nodded his head "Hai, that's the one. Though right now he's in the village his Otou-san lead. Howeve, before he left to check up on his Otou-san's village he received a mission from the Houou clan requesting a team to protect the clan head's grandson until the clan head could meet him. He assigned my family to the job before he left."

Mizore shook her head in an unbelieving motion "How can he lead if he isn't even in the realm?"

Aikuchi rubbed his chin "You know…I have no idea how he does it, but Makai hasn't fallen apart so he must be doing something to keep the kingdom together."

Kurumu looked to the sky as she thought of something as they entered the clubroom "Hey Aikuchi-kun, are any of the rumors about Ijin-sama true?"

Aikuchi grabbed a seat and stared at her "What rumors?"

The girls were all interested while Tsukune leaned back in a chair and simply listened, only Aikuchi and Tsukune noticed Gin walking in.

Mizore leaned on Tsukune's shoulder "There are rumors that Kaoru-sama is three meters tall and is monstrous even in human form."

Aikuchi shook his head "Not even close to the real Ijin-sama he's only two hundred and thirteen centimeters tall, and he is a bishounen." Gin nudged Tsukune and motioned for him to write this all down. Tsukune nodded and pulled out some paper and a pencil and began to write. The girls all paused trying to imagine a pretty boy ruling a kingdom; however they couldn't see it and just looked at Aikuchi who smiled.

Yukari remembering another rumor trembled as she spoke "I was told that Ijin-sama tortures and kills everyone who angers him and that he likes to eat women." The others shuddered having heard the same rumor

Aikuchi laughed good naturedly easing the tension in the room "That one is sort of true though I'm sure the rebels tweaked it a bit to suit their needs" as they all stared at him with puzzled looks he explained "he tortures prisoners of war for information, which I might add everyone does. For the eating women rumor, he does that in a sexual way, if you know what I mean." He raised an eyebrow waiting to see if anyone understood what he was saying. He noticed that Gin had understood almost immediately as he grinned.

Gin coughed into his hand so that everyone focused on him "Basically he 'ate' women out or in other words gave them oral." This statement caused everyone except for Gin and Aikuchi to blush

Kurumu gritted her teeth as another rumor rang through her head "Is it true that he rapes the women he captures in battle?" the other girls paled at the thought.

Aikuchi's features quickly hardened "That is completely false!" he roared "Ijin-sama would never do that! He absolutely hates rape; he has been known to become extremely brutal when he hears about rape. Iie, if anything it's the other way around, Ijin-sama was raised to respect women, he does so that to the point that he almost never makes the first move. So most of the time it's the women who are raping him" Memories of walking in on interesting scenes involving Kaoru and women suddenly ran through Aikuchi's mind.

Tsukune smiled at Aikuchi "You seem to defend this Kaoru person's honor quite fiercely Aikuchi-san"

Aikuchi growled once before calming himself down "Of course I do! He trained me in the arts of combat and stealth; Okaa-san didn't know how to teach a boy how to fight because her style revolves around extreme flexibility which men don't have so she asked Ijin-sama to teach me how to fight properly. He taught me how to fight using various weapons… I owe him so much that I swore to follow his lead. Also, I...I look up to him, both his parents are dead and he has an Otouto-san to look after yet he still manages run a kingdom, deal with his own clan affairs, and visit the peasants under his care."

The atmosphere softened as Aikuchi looked out the window. Gin looked over Tsukune's shoulder and saw that he had taken a good amount of notes, enough for an article. Smiling Gin patted Aikuchi on the shoulder "Well either way you have given me a great idea for our next headlines. How about we get permission from the Kouchou **(2) **and go interview Enma-sama?"

Aikuchi smiled and nodded his head "Arigatou sempai"

It was then that they heard a knock on the clubroom door. Aikuchi stood up and opened the door only to be bowled over by something with red hair "Ai-chan! It's so good to see you again!" the red head shouted in glee.

Looking up at the person straddling him who wore black form fitting pants and a red shirt, her fiery red hair tied up in a pony tail that reached her lower back. Aikuchi groaned in pain before he spoke "Aiyoku-nee-chan? **(3)**" The girl known as Aiyoku nodded her head as she nuzzled her cheeks against Aikuchi's now exposed cheeks, his mask having been yanked off

"I missed you so much since Okaa-chan only let; Ai-chan and Kei-chan enter the academy!" She started to pout as three other women walked in one of which was Keisei. Moka and the others noted that they all had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes 'Family traits' they thought

Aikuchi struggled to sit up "It hasn't even been a month and you miss me already?"

Aiyoku let him sit up and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug while nodding her head "Hai, I missed you so much, and I was so worried about you!" Tsukune idly noticed that three of the girls rolled their eyes

Moka had a sweat drop running down the back of her head "Does she have a Brother complex or something?" One of the others nodded her head with a sigh. Turning to her the newspaper noticed that the speaker looked slightly older than Aiyoku and wore the same thing Aiyoku did, though her shirt was a bigger size for a very visible reason. She wore her hair undone and it flowed to her mid back.

"Hai, it's to the point she hates leaving his side because she thinks something bad will happen to him if she isn't there" the speaker rolled their eyes as Aiyoku buried her face into Aikuchi's chest, to Aikuchi's discomfort.

Aiyoku removed her head from Aikuchi's chest and glared at her sister who simply stared right back at her "Sairyoku-nee-chan **(4)** you do remember whose fault it is that I don't like leaving him alone_ right_?" her tone had a slight edge which everyone noticed.

Sairyoku sighed in annoyance "Hai, hai it's my fault since the one time you leave me alone with him it happens to be the time I'm in heat, which is when I can't control my urges that well." She paused to glare at Aiyoku "Anyways you should've realized I was in heat since you are the more observant one, I'm surprised you made a blunder like that." Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore, Tsukune, and Gin all watched with growing drops of sweat forming on the back of their heads. 'They're ignoring us' they thought silently

Before Aiyoku could make a comeback both were stopped by the fourth sister, who upon closer inspection; had a serene looking face, an hourglass figure, red form fitting pants, a white shirt, her hair was tied in two ponytails that flowed past her butt, and her bust was even bigger than Kurumu's. "Sai-chan, Ai-chan that's enough out of the two of you, you were both partially to blame for that day. Ai-chan should've noticed that Sai-chan was in heat, and Sai-chan should've warned Ai-chan that she was in heat."

Sairyoku and Aiyoku hung their heads in shame "Hai, Yue-nee **(5)**" they both muttered as Yue walked up and helped Aikuchi to his feet

"Are you alright Ai-kun?" she asked her tone laced with worry.

Before he could answer her, another voice was heard over all of the talking in the room "You shouldn't worry about him Yue-chan he isn't that weak that he needs his Aneki to worry about him." Tey all turned to the last woman who was obviously the Mother of the five, but just as beautiful as her four daughters; she wore a purple shirt and black form fitting pants, she had medical tape wrapped around her wrists and ankles, her hair reached the base of her neck, like her children she had flawless skin, and to the surprise of the newspaper club her bust was the biggest in the room.

She smiled as she patted Aikuchi on the back "Good work Sochi! You make me proud!"

Turning towards the club members she bowed slightly "My name is Hitoshirenu Isei **(6)** and these…" she gestured to the girls and Aikuchi who by now had formed into a line "…are my children; Yue…" Yue smiled and bowed "…Sairyoku…" Sairyoku grinned and nodded her head "…Aiyoku…" Aiyoku bowed politely "…Keisei…" Keisei waved "…and finally Aikuchi" Aikuchi waved as well.

In unison the six Hitoshirenu clan members bowed and said "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Moka and the others bowed back repeating the sentence.

Smiling, they all moved forward to socialize as Aikuchi took a seat next to Tsukune "Don't mind my family they can be kind of strange at times."

Tsukune smiled politely and shook his head "I'm sure everyone thinks that about their family at one point or another."

Aikuchi grinned and slapped Tsukune on the back "You're right buddy! But…on a more serious tone, you will need to learn how to control your powers. Luckily your other half is doing you a favor and suppressing them so that it isn't possible to tell anything changed within you…" he paused to let Tsukune digest everything before continuing "…But you will need proper training to control your newfound fire abilities, so our next priority is to get you back to the Houou clan compound as soon as possible okay? If you don't learn proper control you might fry one of us on accident. "

Tsukune nodded his head "Hai, I understand, but what are we going to do about the ghoul inside of me?" it was then that Isei walked over to them.

"Don't worry about the ghoul, now that your powers have awakened the ghoul is no longer a threat to anyone anymore. It is only an annoyance that you will have to deal with mentally" Tsukune nodded his head in thanks. Isei smiled kindly at Tsukune, before she turned to Aikuchi and smirked "Alright Sochi time for you to sing!"

Aikuchi stared blankly at his mother "Huh?"

Keisei who had been listening to their conversation from across the table grabbed Aikuchi and dragged him to the front of the room "You heard Okaa-chan, so you're going to sing right here right now!"

Sairyoku grinned as she unsealed some instruments from a scroll "You guys playing that song?" when Isei and Keisei nodded her grin widened "alright!" she tossed an instrument to each of her sisters as the newspaper club watched in interest.

"Alright everyone we're playing Okaa-san's favorite!" they all nodded as Aikuchi tried to run away.

As Isei and Aiyoku began playing the music Keisei grabbed Aikuchi by the collar and dragged him back to the front of the room. She than shoved a microphone into his hand "Sing." She stated as she began playing her part.

Aikuchi sighed "Fine I get it, I'll sing the song!" taking a deep breath he began

**Crawl ****by Veltpunch ****(I will always put the romanji version unless asked to put the English translation)**

chi wo hau you ni susunde wa  
heibon na joushou kurikaesu  
kizamareta unmei datte tada shinkokyuu  
tarinai no wa wakatteita  
gouon ni tsubusaresou na hibi  
hari no you na ame mo yande kimi ga kita

Sha la la I sing for you  
Sha la la

iroaseta eien wa "taikutsu no shouchou" imi mo naku  
umi no soko ni tsukurareta POOL mitai da  
uzu wo egaku suimen ni takasugiru sora ga utsuru  
joudan nara wakaru you na toki ni shite

Sha la la I sing for you  
Sha la la fight for myself  
Sha la la I sing for you  
Sha la la

taikutsu wa mou genkai desu  
tachitsukushita STAGE de nagurikaesu yuuki  
I don't care, I don't care  
"sonzai" sae mo kimi wa warau ka na…  
hashiridashita PACE de nagaretetta fuukei  
I don't care, I don't care, I don't care  
tadashii ka dou ka wo tashikame ni yuku no desu ka?

tadoritsuita GOAL de hajimete shitta shinjitsu  
I don't care, I don't care  
ashita ni nareba kimi mo kizuku ka na…  
hagare ochita sangatsu no hizumi kitta kuuki mo  
I don't care, I don't care  
Going up the 13 steps  
They'll be waiting for your hands  
itami wo shitta kyou kara ga atarashii START nara  
I'll be there, I'll be there, I'll be there

tsubuyaita koukai wa kimi no te ni kobiritsuku  
togisumashita yaiba wo ta ga tame ni furu no desu ka?

As the song finished Aikuchi, who had closed his eyes, opened them to see the shocked faces of the newspaper club. "What?" he asked as they continued to stare blankly at him.

Tsukune simply smiled as he recovered from his shock "Aikuchi-san I didn't know you could sing" the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Aikuchi scratched his cheek in an embarrassedly "Well my family loves music so…yeah."

Yue giggled as Isei and Keisei smirked. Aiyoku and Sairyoku placed their instruments down and asked "Does anyone want to sing or do you want one of us to sing?"

Gin smiled "How about Sairyoku-chan sing us a song?" Sairyoku shrugged her shoulders as she took the mike from Aikuchi as he picked up an instrument.

Keisei glanced at her older sister "Aneki are you going to sing your favorite song?" when she nodded her head Keisei smiled "Alright then let's begin"

**Hitohira no Hanabira**** by Stereo Pony**

hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai

TEEBURU no mukou kurai kao shiteru  
kiridasu kotoba ni obietenda  
ittai itsu kara bokura konna kimochi ni  
kizukanai furi tsuzukete tanda  
deatta hi no you na ano suki tooru kaze no naka de  
yarinaoseru no nara mou ichido dakishimetai

hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai

suki datta hazu datta itsu datte koe ga kikitaku naru hodo  
sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda

heiki datte sugu gaman shiteta nowa  
kitto bokutachi no warui toko de  
itsumo issho ni itaitte omotteta noni  
surechigai wa genjitsu wo kaeta  
deatta hi no you na ano yawaraka na egao datte  
sugu ni tori modoseru ki ga shiteta dakishimetai

hitohira no hanabira ga yurete iru boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta sonna koto omoitaku wa nai

damatta mama no kimi no te no hira  
tadori tsuita namida ga hajiketa  
konna bokutachi no jikan wo maki modoshite

hitohira no hanabira ga mai ochita boku no tonari de ima  
machigatta koi datta nante wasurerareru hazu wa nainda

suki datta suki datta ima datte sugari tsukitaku naru hodo  
sore nanoni te ga todoku saki no kimi ga mienaku narisouda

When she finished singing everyone began clapping. Smiling Sairyoku bowed and walked up to Kurumu and grabbed her by the arm "Your turn Kurumu-chan!"

Kurumu struggled lightly as she was dragged to the front of the room "You don't have to pull. I can walk on my own!" she shouted while Mizore chuckled at her expense.

Handing Kurumu the mike Sairyoku took a seat to relax.

Aiyoku smiled kindly at Kurumu "Which song do you want to sing?" Kurumu blushed lightly for reasons she couldn't explain 'Eh I'm blushing? Why am I blushing?'

Despite her internal strife she smiled in her usual cheerful manner and asked "Do you guys know how to play this song?" she whispered the song name into Aiyoku's ear. Smiling Aiyoku nodded her head

"Yeah we know that one. Alright guys follow my lead"

**Yafu na no ni**** By Misato Fukuen**

kyoshitsu no mado ni motareru kimi no  
manazashi no saki wo ounoga kowai  
tawawani furueru mune ga itai yo  
watashi naraba nandemo shite agerunoni

kimi ni ai sareru hi made ganbareru  
charm ga areba iino ni to  
itoshii yokogao setsunaku nijimu  
konnani mo konna ni mo yafuyafu nano ni

unmei no hito to shinjiteru kedo  
nemurezu ni kyou mo mi mo daechau  
watashi ga inai to dame naku seshite  
nano ni naze yo ano ko no houga iino ne

kimi ni aisareru yoru he tonde yuku  
tsubasa ga areba iino ni to  
yasashii egao ni yubi wo nobasu no  
konnani mo konnani mo yafuyafu nano ni

kimi ni ai sareru hi made ganbareru  
charm ga areba iino ni to  
itoshii yokogao setsunaku nijimu  
konnani mo konna ni mo yafuyafu nano ni

konnani mo konna ni mo yafuyafu nano ni

Kurumu smiled brightly as she heard everyone clapping, even Mizore was clapping having found the song to be good even if she didn't care for the singer. Kurumu winked at Tsukune and sat in an empty seat

When the clapping died down Mizore stood up and walked to the front "I wish to sing now please"

Yue nodded her head with a smile "Which song do you want to sing?" Mizore walked up to her and whispered something into her ear

Yue's smile widened "That sounds like a good song for a Yuki onna to sing" Yue turned to her family "Please follow my lead" they nodded their heads as they prepared.

Yue smiled kindly to the small audience "Let's begin"

**Snowstorm**** by Rie Kugimiya**

koori no kabe ga ima wa atakaku hodokete iku  
kajouna ai dato wa iwanaide hoshii

omae to deatta ano hi kara FURIIZU  
shinu hodo ni SUKI de nemurenai yo

Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kokoro wa mou fukiarete  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kogoeru hodo ni hageshii  
toriko ni sasete Ah PASSHON

koi wa moumoku de ii sore ga HOWAITO AUTO  
mae ga mienakute mo omae dake miteru

amakute fukaketsu KARAFURU KYANDII  
tokashita bun dake ROMANSU Cool

Snowstorm Snowstorm  
omoi wo tsunorasete wa  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
futari no kyori wo chijimete  
sawaritainda Ah PASSHON

Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kokoro wa mou fukiarete  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kogoeru hodo ni hageshii  
toriko ni sasete Ah PASSHON

Mizore smirked as everyone clapped. Walking past Kurumu she stated softly so that Kurumu could hear her "I won't lose to you, you big breasted woman"

Kurumu glared at Mizore's back before turning around with an 'Hmph!'

Aikuchi sighed as he wiped his forehead "How about we call it a day it's getting pretty late." When everyone nodded their heads, so Sairyoku began resealing her instruments.

Once everything had been put away they all headed out towards the dorms as a group. Aikuchi fell into step with his mother and decided to ask a question "Okaa-san where are you, Aiyoku-nee, Sairyoku-nee, and Yue-nee sleeping today?"

Although the question was asked in genuine curiosity, when Aikuchi saw four smirks he began to dread the answer he would receive.

Isei smirked at her son "Why Sochi we'll be staying in your room of course, where else would we stay?" his sisters Yue, Sairyoku, and Aiyoku all smirked and moved closer to him.

Aikuchi sighed as he hung his head "I sort of figured you would go home after the party"

Yue shook her head "We were given permission to visit for a day, so we wanted to make sure we could spend as much time with you as possible within the time given." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

Sighing in defeat Aikuchi glanced at Tsukune who had let Moka drink some blood "Now all we need to do is get him to his Jii-san's place right?"

Aiyoku nodded her head as she too glanced at Tsukune who was now trying to calm Kurumu down "Hai, that's the next part of the mission. After that's done we're supposed to report back to Mashin-sama."

Sairyoku sighed "Let's worry about that later for now everything is okay." The family mumbled in agreement as they waved goodbye to Tsukune and the others as they headed to Aikuchi's dorm room.

Stripping themselves of their clothing the four women plopped down onto Aikuchi's bed and beckoned him to join them.

Aikuchi blushed lightly as they didn't even bother to cover themselves up "Do you have to take your clothes off before bed?" he asked in mild annoyance already use to it even though it still made him blush.

Isei shrugged her shoulders making her breasts bounce slightly "It's more comfortable this way. Now enough talk come on and join us Sochi"

Hesitantly Aikuchi did as he was told and lay down among the bodies of his four, very beautiful and very naked relatives. Once he was down each of the women latched onto something and quickly fell asleep. Aikuchi took some time to think before he too succumbed to sleep. 'I think I know what Kaoru-sensei feels when he finds women on his bed'

* * *

With Tsukune

Tsukune stared at the ceiling in his room trying to fall asleep, but was having no luck. The excitement from his new powers and the truth about his family was keeping him awake. It was during his silent thoughts that he heard it.

The voice of his inner **"It's time to talk, my outer self"**

* * *

End chapter

Well there's another chapter for you and hopefully you all liked it.

Yes I am making this into a crossover with my Naruto fanfiction Kitsune Brothers but that won't happen for a few chapters. Also Tsukune and the others will visit the girls' homes first before he gets to visit his grandfather. So you won't see a very skilled Tsukune in terms of fighting, basically he has power but no knowledge on how to use it other than instincts.

All of the Japanese song lyrics I have been copied from the website Gendou from which you can download free anime songs.

**(1) **Iie – No

**(2) **Kouchou – head master

**(3) **Aiyoku – passion

**(4)** Sairyoku – talent

**(5) **Yue – reason

**(6) **Isei – power

I hope this satisfies readers until the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy


	7. Summons to Vampire

Hey guys I'm back sorry for the extremely long wait. Well here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

* * *

Last time

_Tsukune stared at the ceiling in his room trying to fall asleep, but was having no luck. The excitement from his new powers and the truth about his family was keeping him awake. It was during his silent thoughts that he heard it._

_The voice of his inner __**"It's time to talk, my outer self"**_

* * *

Summons to Vampire

Tsukune felt a pull on his mind as his consciousness slowly left him. When he opened his eyes he was in his mind again. The first thing he noticed was that the middle door had been chained up even more than before and the struggles behind it were quieter.

Looking to his right he saw his inner self sitting on a couch waiting for him patiently. Smiling Tsukune walked into the third room and sat across from his inner "So…uh what should I call you? Calling you inner seems kind of...i don't know, stupid."

The phoenix smiled "Call me Okibi **(1)** Tsukune. Now as I said earlier we need to talk about your new abilities. First of all I don't know anything about our powers other than we can control fire, I figured out the basics of firing a ball of fire from our hands, the whole spinning fire thing, and the transformation into our true form but that's it."

Tsukune nodded his head "So I assume this means I should try to self teach control of my powers until we can find a proper sensei?"

Okibi nodded his head "Hai, wouldn't want to fry one our friends now would we?"

Tsukune shook his head "No way! I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened.

Okibi smiled "That's good to hear, right now our best bet is to find a non-forested area and figure out how to control our powers so I don't have to seal it all the time."

Tsukune looked around "How are you sealing my powers anyways? I don't see anything in here that looks like a seal."

Okibi grinned sheepishly "You see that light switch over there?" he waited for Tsukune to nod before continuing "Well apparently it's the switch to your powers currently I have it off, but for some reason when that is off I feel really tired and when it's on I am wide awake and ready for the day."

Tsukune stared blankly at Okibi not really believing him at all "Seriously that little switch is what's keeping my power from going out of control?"

Okibi scratched his head "Not really it makes sure you don't fry someone in case you get really emotional or something like that."

Tsukune suddenly felt another pull on his mind "What's going on?" he looked around as he started to fade from sight.

Okibi waved at him "It's simple really…you are waking up, just be ready I'm sure some of the other students will challenge you after feeling our power surge yesterday. Just think about wanting to release your powers when that happens."

Tsukune nodded before he completely vanished from Okibi's view.

* * *

Later that morning

Tsukune sighed peacefully as he locked the door to his room and walked down the stairs and out of the dorms.

"Good morning Tsukune" Aikuchi yawned right after his greeting

Tsukune smiled "Good morning Aikuchi-san…are you okay?" Tsukune had noticed that Aikuchi had been yawning a lot.

Aikuchi waved it off "Didn't sleep that well last night, family kept waking me up"

Tsukune stared for a while before continuing to walk towards the school "Your family kept waking you up?"

Aikuchi nodded his head "Hai, since they had permission to sleep in my dorm room they just took up all the space on the bed, and when I tried to go to sleep they would toss and turn hitting me and waking me up. Then there was the sleep talking…" here he groaned as he remembered what was said "You wouldn't believe what my Onee-sans can dream of."

Tsukune looked apprehensive "I don't think I want to know Aikuchi-san." 'Though I think I might have an idea on what they said to keep you up' he silently thought to himself.

Aikuchi shrugged his shoulders before yawning again "Well then let's get going I want to avoid a crowd right now."

Tsukune nodded as they both began to jog to school, they were however joined by the girls along the way

"Tsukune-san why are we jogging?" Moka asked as she tried to get closer to Tsukune or more precisely his neck, she was a little hungry after all.

Tsukune smiled fondly at her "Aikuchi-san wanted to avoid a crowd and I agreed with him so we figured we would jog the rest of the way to school before the majority of students catch up."

Kurumu however wasn't happy "Moka! Stop getting closer to Tsukune's neck!" she shouted as she pulled Moka away from Tsukune's neck before she could bite him.

"But…but, I'm hungry I never got a chance yesterday!" Moka whined as she tried to get out of Kurumu's grip.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head unsure what to do while Aikuchi and the others watched in amusement being right in front of the classroom, they were not worried about being late.

When class time drew near Aikuchi, with the help of Tsukune forcefully separated the two bickering girls and walked into the classroom waiting for the day of lessons to begin.

Right when Nekonome-sensei was about to begin Ruby walked in and coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Will Akashiya Moka, Aono Tsukune, and Hitoshirenu Aikuchi please report to Kouchou-sama's office?"

Moka, Aikuchi, and Tsukune all stood and walked out the door. Mizore stared after them and made to leave only to be stopped by the teacher "Shirayuki-san I'm afraid there is nothing you can do at the moment please take a seat and take notes for the three of them."

Mizore didn't like that but nodded nonetheless 'Perhaps this could earn me some of Tsukune's favor, and hopefully Moka won't be so against me and Tsukune being together.' With that thought in mind Mizore sat down and started taking notes.

Yukari and Kurumu were told the same thing and they too began to take notes hoping that their three friends weren't in trouble.

In Kouchou's office

The Exorcist as non-school related people knew him as grinned at the three in front of him making them all nervous as his glowing eyes seemed to stare right into their souls.

Managing to calm himself down Aikuchi asked the question for all three of them. "Sumimasen, Kouchou…what are we here for?"

The Exorcist's grin widened "I thought you would never ask!" he chuckled darkly scaring the three students. "I called you here because my fellow dark lord Akashiya-dono has requested the presence of all three of you in his castle for the next month or so, not being one to disappoint I agreed. So, all three of you pack your bags you leave in two hours."

Tsukune tentatively voiced a question "Anou…sir?" The Exorcist motioned for Tsukune to go on "why has Akashiya-sama requested our presence in his household?"

The Exorcist laughed "HA, HA, HA you ask good questions boy! Well according to the letter he sent me he has a different reason for inviting each of you: Akashiya-san because he wants to see his dearly beloved daughter again, Aono-kun because he is interested in the man who has caught his daughter's eye, and Hitoshirenu-kun because his oldest daughter is visiting the castle and he wants the two of you to get to know each other before your marriage ceremony."

Aikuchi placed his face in his palm "I actually forgot about that…I seriously hope this is my ONLY arranged marriage, Okaa-san always did like big families, but since Otou-san died she refuses to find a new mate."

Moka looked touched "That's so sweet to stay faithful even after her lover's death!" The three men in the room had a drop of sweat running down the back of their heads as they watched the super vampire gush over how amazing Isei was.

After giving each other a look of confusion they all shrugged as the Exorcist dismissed them with a last bit of advice "Before you two boys go a word of advice don't insult or degrade anything of his."

Both boys bowed "We'll keep that in mind sir." Aikuchi said as he walked out of the room followed by Tsukune and Moka.

As they walked to each of the classrooms to inform their teachers Aikuchi muttered just loud enough for Tsukune and Moka to hear "I have a bad feeling about this." Moka and Tsukune nodded their heads in agreement after all, in the presence of one of the strongest youkai out there something was bound to go wrong, such as a scheming little sister named Kokoa.

Then it happened they were surrounded by another horde of angry/jealous students both girls and boys seeing their situation Moka, Aikuchi, and Tsukune all groaned.

"Not again!" all three of them shouted at the same time. Tsukune pulled Moka's rosario off, then mentally asked Okibi to unleash his own powers while Aikuchi drew two hidden daggers from his clothing. Tsukune once again seemed to glow and when the glow dimmed he had piercing red eyes, a head of blue flames for hair, and for a new edition he had a pair of crimson red feathered wings on his back. Moka had also finished being released, her hair now silver blew in the wind that Tsukune's wings created. Aikuchi changed as well although less visible then his two friends, his face became impassive and void of any form of emotion, slowly Aikuchi pulled on the mask he had on his first day of school and all anyone could see were the eyes of a cold blooded killer.

Moka looked around in annoyance and slight eagerness "two-hundred enemies to fight, you two ready for this?" Neither answered her directly with words, instead Tsukune started opening up on the enemy's in front of him frying them two at a time while Aiukuchi dashed forward and slit the necks of five transformed youkai.

Moka looked surprised before she snapped out of it as one lunged at her "Hey! No fair i wasn't ready!" and with that she too joined the fray launching enemies left and right with her ferocious kicks.

* * *

End

**(1)** Okibi - blazing fire

Sumimasen - excuse me

Hai - yes

How was it good? Bad? Please tell me.

Sorry I took so long to update and it's a short chapter too. However I have an excuse…I was having too much fun with other things so I basically forgot all about these stories, but now that I'm banned from using the computer for anything but writing and looking for a part time job I have nothing better to do so rejoice I will update pretty quickly (for me anyways) until the end of the first report card period in school (In August)


	8. scary father

Hey guys it's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

* * *

Last time

_"Not again!" all three of them shouted at the same time. Tsukune pulled Moka's Rosario off, and then mentally asked Okibi to unleash his own powers while Aikuchi drew two hidden daggers from his clothing. Tsukune once again seemed to glow and when the glow dimmed he had piercing red eyes, a head of blue flames for hair, and for a new edition he had a pair of crimson red feathered wings on his back. Moka had also finished being released; her hair now silver blew in the wind that Tsukune's wings created. Aikuchi changed as well although less visible then his two friends, his face became impassive and void of any form of emotion, slowly Aikuchi pulled on the mask he had on his first day of school and all anyone could see were the eyes of a cold blooded killer._

_Moka looked around in annoyance and slight eagerness "two-hundred enemies to fight, you two ready for this?" Neither answered her directly with words, instead Tsukune started opening up on the enemy's in front of him frying them two at a time while Aikuchi dashed forward and slit the necks of five transformed youkai._

_Moka looked surprised before she snapped out of it as one lunged at her "Hey! No fair I wasn't ready!" and with that she too joined the fray launching enemies left and right with her ferocious kicks._

* * *

Meet the father who can kill you with a glance

The three friends stood victoriously over their fallen enemies, looks of accomplishment and victory spreading across their faces though no one could tell if Aikuchi was happy or not, since he had yet to remove the mask. When he did both Moka and Tsukune saw what could be considered pity, but that thought was crushed when Aikuchi spoke "Lousy pieces of shit nicked my favorite knife." Aikuchi proceeded to kick the unconscious body of one unfortunate student who had survived the fight.

Both Moka and Tsukune had a drop a sweat as they watched their friend kick the poor student in the crotch. "Aikuchi don't you think that was a bit…low?" Moka asked as Aikuchi put away his knives and walked towards them.

Shrugging his shoulders Aikuchi calmly walked past them "Come one we still need to tell the others before we start packing." Tsukune and Moka nodded as they resealed themselves and followed Aikuchi.

It was passing period when they found the others who happily rushed to them to ask what had happened. Tsukune sighed as he retold them everything that happened, waiting for some sort of blow up to happen, though it never did. The other three girls just stared in shock.

"Moka's Otou-san wants to see you guys?" Kurumu exclaimed as various possibilities this could mean popped into her head.

Yukari looked worried about the news "Why would one of the most powerful Youkai want to see you three?" she asked trying to figure the nature of the summons.

Mizore who at least seemed unworried just shook her head "He wishes to see Moka because she is his daughter, and both Tsukune and Aikuchi-san are suitors to one of his daughters. Am I right?" the others stared at her trying to figure out how she knew.

Moka nodded her head "Hai, you're right. Also, the bus to drive us there arrives in about two hours so we…" she gestured to Tsukune, Aikuchi, and herself "need to pack."

The three girls gave a sigh, the dream of marrying Tsukune seemingly getting further and further away. Nonetheless they gave their friends a small smile and waved them off.

As Moka and the two boys walked towards the dorms Aikuchi decided to speak of what to pack. "Alright Tsukune you just need to pack changes of clothes I'm sure Akashiya-sama will manage everything else." Both Moka and Tsukune nodded their heads as the three of them separated to go to their rooms.

As Aikuchi walked into his room a memory of when he left for the mission rang through his head

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Kaoru sat in front of Aikuchi his chin resting on the back of his hands "Remember Aikuchi-kun, if you ever find yourself in a hopeless situation, activate the seal I placed on your arm, since the school uniform has long sleeves just make sure your sleeves don't get ripped off or expose yourself to the public and no one will know."

Aikuchi tilted his head to the side as he thought about it "Sensei, what does the seal do?"

Kaoru grinned his fox like grin "you'll know when you have to activate it. On another note I've placed the same seal on Keisei's arm for the same purposes, good luck with the mission Aikuchi-kun"

Aikuchi smiled back at his sensei "Hai, Sensei!"

**End flashback**

* * *

Aikuchi rubbed the spot where Kaoru had placed the seal lightly "I hope I don't need this seal." Aikuchi mumbled to himself before he started packing.

At the bus stop

* * *

Tsukune double checked his bags to make sure he had everything he needed; when he was satisfied he took to looking around waiting for his two companions on this rather unnerving trip. "Hope I live to see this place again." He lightly muttered to himself. He didn't wait long as soon both Aikuchi and Moka came into view each carrying one bag.

Moka gave him a nervous smile "Ready Tsukune?" she asked pleasantly. Tsukune nodded as the bus pulled up and the bus driver opened his doors while giving them his trademark creepy smile.

"**All aboard to castle Akashiya!**" he called out as the three friends climbed on and took their seat.

As they drove forward Aikuchi turned to Moka and asked. "Moka-san, is there anything we should know that will help keep us alive?"

Moka looked thoughtful as she tried to remember anything her father disliked or liked. "Well for one thing, he hates humans because he thinks them weak. Don't even mention werewolves unless he himself brings them up. When he is angry his speech slows down slightly. Also, he hates braggers a lot." As she listed his dislikes off both Aikuchi and Tsukune made mental notes to ensure that they would never anger him.

All too soon the bus driver had announced that they had arrived at their destination, as the three exited the bus the driver said one final thing "**Make sure to come back alive boys, I don't want to be the one to explain to Enma-sama why his Deshi and his charge are dead.**"

Aikuchi and Tsukune laughed nervously "We'll try sir, we'll try." The driver nodded and headed off back into the tunnel.

Then all three of them turned around and gazed at the magnificent castle before them. Aikuchi gave a low whistle of appreciation "I'll tell you one thing Moka-san, your Otou-san has a good taste for castles, this place looks amazing." Tsukune nodded his head in agreement too awed to say much else.

"Glad to hear you two boys appreciate my humble abode." All three of them spun around quickly ready for anything, only to slowly drop their stances as Moka shouted out.

"Otou-sama" and rushed to embrace her father who happily hugged her back. Silently both boys thought 'So even a vampire lord has the ability to love his family.' When both vampires broke their embrace Aikuchi and Tsukune bowed politely

"An honor to meet you Akashiya-sama, I'm Hitoshirenu Aikuchi, and this is Aono Tsukune the person I was hired to protect until he meets the phoenix clan head, his Ojii-sama." Aikuchi paused to consider something and whispered into Tsukune's ear.

The vampire lord nodded his head lightly in recognition before seeming interested in their whispered conversation.

Gulping Tsukune agreed with Aikuchi's logic "Anou…Aikuchi-san seems to believe it would be best to tell you right away before anything happens and I agree with him." Moka looked at Tsukune in worry having an idea what he was going to say.

The lord of the castle smiled lightly to himself 'good, he's being honest with me that tells me he is serious about Moka not just after her as some sort of trophy wife.'

Tsukune took a deep breath to calm himself down though it did little to help "Well the truth is sir…I'm only a half-blood phoenix, the other half is…human." Tsukune gulped nervously as a small frown crossed Akashiya's face. However the frown soon disappeared replaced by a look of neutrality.

"That is most…disheartening Tsukune, however since you are only half human I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Come along then Ryoku is waiting to meet you Aikuchi."

They nodded and followed him into the castle. As they walked the lord spoke loud enough for them to hear "Ah I forgot to introduce myself properly, my name is Akashiya Shingai, and I am the lord of this castle."

Shingai soon led them into what looked like a living room though Tsukune considered the possibility that it was an armory considering the amount of weaponry and armor visible in the room.

Sitting on one of the chairs was a woman with long bright red hair with orange streaks running though it, sipping what looked like wine. Shingai coughed to gain her attention, he then gestured to Aikuchi before speaking. "Ryoku this is Aikuchi, the boy who you are to marry."

Nodding her head the woman stood now revealing she was wearing a dress as if she were preparing for a fancy dinner in a high end restaurant. The dress was crimson in color and showed a fair amount of her cleavage, and that her legs were quite long. Aikuchi silently guessed her bust to be slightly larger than Moka's released form.

Slowly she walked up to Aikuchi and circled him staring him up and down, slightly annoyed by his face mask. Idly she noticed that Aikuchi would always keep her in sight turning his head if she exited his range of vision.

She shifted her eyes to her father and when he saw her eyes he knew what she wanted 'Can I test him a bit?' slightly he nodded his head causing her to grin at him before it vanished from her face and replaced by a calculating gaze.

Quickly she launched a jab at Aikuchi's stomach to gauge his reaction, she was mildly surprised when he simply grabbed her fist and looked at her with a questioning glance. "What was that for Ryoku-san?" he asked politely not quite sure why she attacked him.

Shingai simply said "Test" and Aikuchi immediately understood what was going on. 'So I'm being tested here am I?'

Ryoku then launched a punch at his back. Not having enough time to turn and block it Aikuchi simply stepped to his right and the punch missed him completely.

Ryoku nodded her head approvingly before speaking for the first time; her voice similar to that of Moka's released form. "Good two more tests and then we can talk." She launched a lightning fast punch at Aikuchi's head planning on testing his ability to roll with it and reduce the damage to its minimal amount. Instead she was completely surprised to suddenly find herself on the ground her right arm secured in Aikuchi's grip as he held a knife near her head.

Shingai was also surprised, but more of how quickly Aikuchi had moved rather than the fact that he countered at all. Slowly Aikuchi removed the knife and placed it back in its hiding spot before helping Ryoku to her feet as she dusted herself off. "Not bad, though for the next test I'm going to ask you not to react."

Aikuchi glanced at her warily before complying though he did clench his thighs together hoping above all else she wasn't planning on hitting him there. He was unfortunate though as she launched a vicious kick between his legs pushing though his light defense and hitting him in the crotch…hard. Both of the other men winced in sympathy for the poor masked boy as he crumple onto the ground and whimpered

"Why…?" he managed to gasp out as he looked up towards Ryoku's face. She smiled at him "Recovery test, seeing how fast you can recover."

Aikuchi groaned, and stood up wincing with every movement, slowly he began to walk it off and in one minute he was fine though everyone noticed he kept a sharper eye on Ryoku.

Ryoku laughed as everyone sat down. Tsukune next to Moka and Aikuchi sat next to Ryoku who consistently reached for his mask only to be dodged every time. Shingai found it rather amusing watching the two interact, but when he shifted his gaze to Tsukune and Moka he noted that they both seemed uncomfortable 'I wonder if it's because they're both shy or that they both fear how I may react.' He hit the nail on the head with the latter.

Aikuchi simply watched as Shingai shifted his gaze from one pair to the other. Deciding to break the air of tension Aikuchi lightly grabbed Ryoku's hands so she could not reach for his mask and spoke. "You wished to speak to us about something sir?"

Shingai nodded his head "Hai, more or less I wish to learn more about you and Tsukune, but also to tell you of the upcoming Moon festival in two weeks." Moka blushed while Ryoku smiled at the news. Both boys however remained silent deciding that they would probably find out what it was soon enough.

Shingai nodded his head and turned to Aikuchi "Well then I guess I'll start with the more confident of the two. Aikuchi, Ryoku and I will be asking you questions and you will answer them, simple enough right?"

Aikuchi nodded his head slowly not sure how to react if they ask questions he isn't supposed to answer.

Shingai smirked as he began "For starters why do you wear a mask?" Aikuchi sighed

"I have had many…interesting encounters without it and I prefer to keep those to a minimal." Ryoku perked up slightly and eyed the mask with curiosity.

"What encounters?" she asked honestly intrigued

Aikuchi thought a bit on how to answer. "Well…let's say it involves women and leave it at that." He said lamely Shingai smirked knowing what he meant, and as he looked at his oldest daughter it seemed she did as well.

Shingai's smirk never left his face "Are you still a virgin despite these 'encounters'?" Ryoku leaned closer to her fiancé as Tsukune and Moka blushed and tried not to think about it too much.

Aikuchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat "Well…uh…no" he answered a look of uneasiness on his face. "Sensei locked me into a room with a Nekomata clan member who happened to be in heat as a prank." He thought about it some more. "There were also a couple of times where I was simply not fast enough to get away from the women who were chasing me."

Neither Ryoku nor Shingai really knew how they should have reacted to that, so instead opted to stare at Aikuchi in varying levels of disbelief. Shingai shook his head lightly "Alright I think I can believe you on that one. Now what do you think of my daughter Ryoku?"

Aikuchi picked his words with caution, as Ryoku leaned into him to listen to his answer. "Well I believe she is beautiful, but other than that I know nothing about her other than she's curious." Ryoku accepted the answer with a shrug as did Shingai 'True the two had almost no time to learn about each other.'

Ryoku suddenly shifted so that her chest rubbed against his "We can take some time later to get to know each other." Her tone was suggestive causing Aikuchi minor discomfort and Shingai to chuckle. Shingai turned to Tsukune as Ryoku continued to rub against Aikuchi trailing her fingers across his body as she did so.

"Tsukune how did you meet my daughter? She never mentioned in any of her letters." Shingai waited patiently for Tsukune to gather his thoughts.

Tsukune sighed as he recalled the meeting "It was the first day of school and I was walking up from the bus stop, about half way up I heard a bike coming up so I turned around to see who it was. However when I did I saw your daughter riding her bike yelling for me to look out. Surprised I didn't react in time and she ran me over. After that apparently I had gotten a small nose bleed from getting hit in the face and well she…uh…bit me claiming she was a vampire. Afterwards she apologized for her sudden actions and we introduced ourselves and walked up to the school."

Moka blushed and poked her fingers together as she listened to the story, while Shingai simply chuckled. Ryoku was too focused on Aikuchi to really notice, though she did get the gist of it.

Shingai placed his chin on the back of his hands "Okay, how did you meet the inner Moka, the only one who should be able to remove her Rosario is me."

Tsukune looked at Moka before facing Shingai. Taking a deep breath he retold the events involving the Orc. Shingai looked disgusted at the thought of an Orc even touching his daughter.

He sighed once before asking the next question "Tsukune Moka mentioned other girls trying to gain your love could you tell me which Youkai they are."

Tsukune thought it over and looked towards Moka who nodded "One is a Yuki Onna, another is a succubus, and there are two witches." Tsukune caught Aikuchi's attention and asked him "Aikuchi-san was your Onee-san serious when she flirted with me?"

Aikuchi sighed as he voiced his thoughts "Well she is a pervert, but all of her past relationships blew up in her face. So in all honesty I have no idea. From what I saw it's more like she wants to sleep with you, but I could be wrong."

Shingai nodded his head in acceptance "Personally I do not care what intentions these other girls have for you. However, no matter what Moka should be your first in everything and unless Moka says so you should not even consider other girls."

Tsukune hastily nodded as Moka's face turned red from embarrassment.

Shingai smiled softly "Good I am glad you understand Tsukune. Now, tell me what your parents' names are."

Tsukune nodded his head and closed his eyes in thought. "My Okaa-san's name is Kasumi and My Otou-san's name is Kouen."

Shingai looked surprised at the names though it only lasted a second. Shingai brought a hand up and rubbed his forehead "I never would've guessed Kouen would settle for a Human woman."

Tsukune looked at the vampire lord in surprise "You know my Otou-san?" he asked.

Shingai nodded his head lightly "Hai, I knew him. He's a legend you know, they called him the **Nenshou Senpuu** and he was a good friend of mine before he disappeared."

Tsukune stared at the ground in shock 'Otou-san was a legend? Why did he leave all that for Okaa-san?' Tsukune did not understand and neither did Shingai.

Aikuchi coughed into his hand to gain their attention "I believe I might be able to help you both understand the situation. You see Kasumi-san is strong…unbelievably strong." Shingai and Tsukune shared a confused look. Aikuchi sighed "Akashiya-sama you remember when Seiga Takano-sama was found unconscious and he claimed that it was because he had to fight an army single-handedly right?"

Shingai nodded his head "Almost no one believed him since there weren't any bodies left to prove his claim. Everyone assumed he tripped and hit his head and that he was trying to cover that up."

Aikuchi nodded his head "Well the truth is he had stumbled across Kouen-san and Kasumi-san in the middle of their date. Seiga-sama being who he is taunted Kouen-san for dating a 'mere' human. Now Kasumi-san didn't like that, so she walked up to Seiga-sama and punched him in the head hard enough to knock him out."

Shingai shook his head "That is rather hard to believe, Takano is known for his hard head"

Aikuchi shrugged his shoulders "I only know what I read, Sensei was curious and decided to do some digging and he found Kouen-san's journal and it mentioned that event."

Shingai decided that he would need to find out for himself and called in one of the servants. "Tsukune could you tell me where your house is in the human world?"

Tsukune nodded and told him his address absently he grabbed Moka's hand within his own, much to her surprise and delight.

Shingai shifted his gaze back to Tsukune after the servant left "Well with that your parents will be brought here by next week. Tsukune can you show me your true form?"

Tsukune paused and asked Okibi if he could show their true form.

Okibi gave the mental equivalence of a nod "**You might want to go outside we're still not ready to reveal our true form without setting something on fire.**"

Tsukune looked around the room "May we go outside for this? I have not yet been trained in the control of my powers." Shingai gave a nod as he motioned for everyone to follow him. Ryoku however never let go of Aikuchi and basically forced him to carry her there. To her delight he carried her bridal style and he even allowed her to snuggle closer to him. "I think I'm starting to like you Aikuchi-kun"

He simply gave her an eye smile and continued to walk.

* * *

Outside

Tsukune stood in front of his small audience and mentally asked Okibi to release his powers and how to transform. Shingai studied Tsukune closely as he began to change. First his hair became bright blue flames, then his skin seemed to brighten as well, and finally his eyes turned ruby red.

"Hybrid" Tsukune muttered loud enough for them to hear. Then his transformation continued as he jumped into the air.

His feet turned into talons and his arms into wings. His nose became a beak as his mouth and ears disappeared. Next a long tail that looked like a flowing fire stream emerged from his backside and just floated there. Finally his clothes could not take the heat anymore and vanished showing everyone a body made of solidified flames in the shape of feathers.

Tsukune flapped his wings and flew around them for a bit before he landed on the ground, showing everyone how massive he actually was. Even though he was in his beast form he was eye level with Shingai. It was then they noticed his wingspan was about 244cm**(a little over 8 feet)** in length.

"This is my true form Akashiya-sama." Tsukune's voice was probably the only thing that didn't change. Moka stared in wonder of the beautiful creature before her and slowly she walked up to Tsukune, reached up to his face and began to rub his cheeks with her hands. Tsukune lowered his head for her and concentrated on keeping his flames from harming her, and to his surprise it was easier than he thought.

Moka just smiled as Tsukune allowed her to pet him. "So warm, it's the same feeling as petting a furred animal that has been in the sun for a while." Ryoku watched her younger sister with a smile

"Moka, why don't you see if he'll let you ride him?" Aikuchi palmed his face at the innuendo while Shingai laughed loudly.

However neither Moka nor Tsukune understood what they were talking about. Instead Tsukune lowered himself for her to climb onto his back. "Hold on tight Moka-san." He warned her as she found a grip and hugged him tightly.

With a flap of his wings Tsukune was off and Moka clutched him tighter, a little too tightly. "Moka-san…can't breath." Moka loosened her grip slightly allowing Tsukune to stabilize himself.

Opening her eyes Moka was awed by how high they were and how beautiful everything looked from their view. She blushed as soon as she realized that the heat Tsukune gave off was affecting her groin making her uncomfortable, which Tsukune sensed as she shifted around.

"Moka-san do you want me to land?" Moka shook her head lightly as she smiled at him.

"No Tsukune it's fine, it's just the heat is making me uncomfortable between the legs." She said the last part without thinking but immediately noticed her mistake as Tsukune's face turned red.

To distract him she began to speak again. "Tsukune can you go faster?" he nodded his head

"Hang on Moka-san!" when he felt her grab a tighter hold he sped up, doing turns, dives barrel rolls, climbs, and weaves. After a while Moka was shouting out in joy as Aikuchi, Ryoku, and Shingai watched in amusement. After a few more minutes Tsukune landed and Moka climbed off his back.

As Tsukune reverted back into his human form Ryoku decided to tease her younger sister. "Moka how did the heat between your legs feel?" Moka blushed at the implications as Tsukune shook his head lightly the transformation making him somewhat dizzy.

Shingai chuckled before anything else could be said "Well it looks like Tsukune can take care of Moka well enough. We should go inside and finish our little discussion." With that said they walked back inside and sat down where they were before.

This time Shingai didn't address anyone directly instead he directed his speech in general. "As I mentioned earlier, the moon festival is coming soon and I would like to know if both of you are interested."

The two boys shared a look and then turned to the girl next to them "Are we?" they both asked at the same time.

Both girls giggled as their boys looked utterly confused. They nodded their heads though Moka was less confident than Ryoku. "Hai, we are."

Shingai clapped his hands together. "Alright now that, that's settled let me tell you one thing boys." Shingai took a deep breath as Aikuchi and Tsukune leaned closer sensing importance in his coming words.

"**IF YOU DARE HURT MY DARLING DAUGHTER'S FEELING I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND FEED THE PIECES TO WOLVES!"**

The force of his shout knocked both Aikuchi and Tsukune into the walls behind them were they shakily replied "Wouldn't think of it sir…" then they both fell to the ground unconscious.

Shingai straightened out his silver hair with a sigh "Moka, Ryoku take your boy to your room, and get some rest your Okaa-sans are already asleep…or they should be anyways." Moka and Ryoku nodded as they picked up the boys and carried them off to their rooms.

As they walked Ryoku glanced at her younger sister "Moka how did flying feel?" she asked curiously.

Moka blushed and started playing with her hands, which in turn caused her to drop Tsukune; unfortunately they happened to be on the stairs. "Oh no Tsukune!" she called out as she ran after him trying to stop him.

Ryoku stared after her before shrugging and continued walking up the stairs. She glanced over her shoulders to confirm that Aikuchi was still out cold, seeing that he was she smiled and started walking down the hallway towards her room. On her way she passed by her younger sister Karua who was wearing a princess dress and a tiara

"Nee-chan who's that on your back?" Karua looked curious as she examined the masked form of Aikuchi.

Ryoku giggled "He's the boy who's supposed to marry me, remember?" Karua smiled at the news.

"He is I didn't recognize him, must be the mask." Her eyes lit up as a thought passed through her mind. "Hey can I see what his face looks like now?"

Ryoku shook her head "I'm taking him to my room you can look then" Karua nodded her head energetically as she followed her older sister to her room.

When they reached Ryoku's room she gently placed Aikuchi's unconscious form on the bed and covered him with the blankets. Nodding to Karua, Ryoku reached for his mask and pulled it down. Both girls stared, and stared, and stared some more.

"Nee-chan…" Karua began as she looked at Aikuchi's face

Ryoku barely gave a response as she too was captivated by his face. "Hai?"

Karua started to drool a little bit "You're really lucky. Can you lend him to me sometimes?"

Ryoku glanced at her sister who looked completely honest "I'll think about it Karua but right now…he's mine!" she squealed as she jumped into bed with him and snuggled as close as she could to him kissing him on the lips.

Ryoku glanced at Karua who was still there "Karua how long are you going to stand there go on I want to sleep." Karua nodded her head with a pout and walked out of the room as Ryoku pulled Aikuchi closer to her.

Outside the room Karua sighed longingly "He has such a beautiful face." She muttered to herself. Then she noticed Moka carrying Tsukune.

"Ara, Moka what happened to your boyfriend?" she asked as she walked up to her younger sister.

Moka sighed "Well I was carrying him to my room, but then Ryoku-nee-san startled me and I dropped him down the stairs." She hung her head in depression as Karua laughed. Waving goodbye Karua continued on to her room as Moka walked into her own and laid Tsukune down on her bed before climbing in with him. Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune and slowly drifted off to sleep a happy future the theme of her dreams.

* * *

End

Well I hope you guys liked it.

Deshi – apprentice

Shingai – terror

Nenshou Senpuu – burning whirlwind


	9. scary mother

Hey guys it's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

* * *

Last time

_Moka sighed "Well I was carrying him to my room, but then Ryoku-nee-san startled me and I dropped him down the stairs." She hung her head in depression as Karua laughed. Waving goodbye Karua continued on to her room as Moka walked into her own and laid Tsukune down on her bed before climbing in with him. Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune and slowly drifted off to sleep a happy future the theme of her dreams._

* * *

Scary Mother

Tsukune groaned as the light hit his eyes "It's too early for this." He moaned pulling his source of warmth closer to him. "So nice and warm." He mumbled as the scent of strawberries filled his nose.

'Wait, strawberries?' he thought to himself as he cracked open an eye, to see Moka's sleeping form cuddling next to him her breathing rhythmic as she peacefully slept in Tsukune's arms.

Despite the circumstances Tsukune managed to remain relatively calm as realization that he and Moka had shared a bed. Slowly he lifted the covers, sighing in relief upon noticing that both of them had clothes on. 'Okay so we didn't have sex, that's good…for now.' He thought the last part somewhat perversely.

Seeing that he had nothing to be embarrassed about, he gently nudged Moka in hopes of waking her up. "Moka-san it's time to get up." He whispered into her ears, causing the pink haired girl to stir.

"Mm Tsukune don't do that…the cherry is supposed to go here." Although she made no motions to indicate where 'here' was, Tsukune understood the implications and understandably turned a deep shade of red. Shaking the image out of his head he shook Moka more vigorously hoping to wake her up before she said anything else to shut down all higher brain functions on his part.

"Moka-san wake up please!" he said anxiously as he shook her.

Sleepily Moka opened her eyes, sitting up she gave a cute yawn subconsciously pulling Tsukune closer to her. Smiling in a dazed state she bit down on Tsukune's neck…harder then usual.

"Yeow! Moka san that hurts!" he shouted loud enough to wake Moka up who blinked rapidly teeth still buried in Tsukune's neck.

Noticing the situation she hurriedly released his neck and sealed the wound, before repeatedly apologizing. "I'm sorry Tsukune please forgive me!" she shouted as she held her hands out in front of her.

Tsukune smiled lightly as he cupped her cheek "Come on Moka-san your Otou-san is probably waiting downstairs." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked into the bathroom to change.

Moka giggled to herself "I feel like a newly Wed." she said to herself before she too began to change.

* * *

With Aikuchi

Aikuchi blinked as the morning sun shone in his eyes "What happened yesterday?" he asked himself as he sat up and looked around. Noticing Ryoku laying next to him, his first reaction was to feels his face. As he did he noted that she never removed his mask. Comforted by this fact Aikuchi glanced underneath the covers to make sure they were still wearing clothes, again he nodded in satisfaction when he noted that she hadn't stripped him before falling asleep.

Deciding against waking the sleeping girl Aikuchi picked up his bag and walked into the bathroom to change. 'Well at least I'm alive, and she's a good looker' he silently thought going over this arranged marriage that his mother was putting him through.

He never noticed the person sneaking up on him as he pulled his pants on. "Aikuchi-kun I never knew you were so hot under those clothes of yours!" Ryoku purred as she traced her fingers over Aikuchi's scarred chest while she rubbed her cheek against his shoulders.

Aikuchi stiffened at the contact before willing himself to relax to her touch 'She's my future wife I should get used to this.' He thought to himself as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Well I'm glad you like what you see Ryoku-chan." He said playfully before he spun around and brought Ryoku in for a kiss on the lips. She was so shocked by his sudden playfulness that she never noticed that he had pulled his mask down to kiss her. Breaking the kiss and pulling on his mask Aikuchi gave her the equivalence of a grin through his eyes, before pulling on a shirt.

"Come on Ryoku-chan we should go downstairs." He motioned for her to lead as he had no idea where to go.

Shaking her head in amusement Ryoku smirked and jumped onto his back. "Fine we can go, but you're carrying me. I'll tell you which way to go so don't worry." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Let's go!" she shouted happily as he sighed and walked out the door.

Aikuchi began to mutter darkly as he carried his fiancé down the stairs and towards the dining room, as he had to endure her consistent teasing and sexual jokes. Upon entering he noticed both Shingai and another woman he didn't recognize. "Good morning sir." He said politely being unable to bow with Ryoku on his back.

Shingai looked up from his paper to acknowledge the man engaged to his oldest daughter. "Good morning Aikuchi, I would like you to meet my first wife Koki, Ryoku and Moka's Okaa-san." Koki smiled at Aikuchi, which for some reason put him on edge.

"Is there something on my face ma'am?" he asked as he self-consciously rubbed his face trying to find something wrong with it, temporarily forgetting that he wore a mask.

Koki laughed a very dignified laugh before she spoke "Other than your mask? No, you don't have anything on your face." She burst into another fit of laughter which her daughter mirrored while Aikuchi warily set Ryoku down before he seated himself across the table from his future mother-in-law. 'Why am I getting so nervous around her?' he wondered to himself.

Before he could wonder about his sudden unease, Tsukune and Moka walked in hand in hand, both smiling lovingly at each other. This of course made Aikuchi gag "Get a room you two!" he called out much to the two teens' embarrassment as they quickly let go and looked away from each other.

This of course sent Koki into another fit of laughter while Shingai managed to keep it to simple chuckles. "Well daughter it seems like you found yourself a loving companion." Koki said as she calmed down. Moka blushed and nodded her head while leaning into Tsukune causing him to blush again, though he did wrap his arms around her.

Shingai smiled at the actions of his first wife and the children that she bore him. "Alright everyone sit down for your meal, we have much to go over today."

Nodding their heads the four new arrivals each took a seat before saying thanks for the food. Aikuchi idly noticed that everyone was staring at him as he picked up a fork to eat the meal laid out before him. "What is it?" he asked.

Shingai coughed into his hands before continuing to eat his food, giving no comments to Aikuchi's question. Ryoku however, smiled at him and pointed at his mask. Aikuchi ran a hand over his face as a look of realization hit him "Oh…that." He muttered lightly to himself.

Sighing he reached for his mask slowly as the Akashiya family minus Moka leaned in closer to see. Aikuchi sighed again before he paused sensing something coming. Pulling his hand away from his mask he looked at one of the doors leading out into the hall.

"Onee-sama were are you?" Kokoa's voice rang out as she walked into the room. Upon seeing her sealed sister she grinned devilishly as she brought out a war hammer and advanced on the slightly frightened pink haired girl. "There you are, I was looking all over for you **Moka!**" she was about to jump at her sister when her father's hand caught her mid jump.

"Kokoa what are you doing!" he shouted in annoyance as he held the small girl eye level to himself as he gave her one of his 'Scary father' glares.

Kokoa stuttered out an answer while looking down at the floor. "I…I wanted to see Onee-sama." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear her. Moka was about to speak when they heard Aikuchi clap his hands together.

"Thank you for the food." he said, his mask still in place and in front of him was an empty plate.

Everyone stared the same thought passing through their heads. 'Damn he eats fast!'

Aikuchi noticing their stares gave the equivalence of a smile "Is there something wrong?" he asked innocently. He smirked when everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "What you didn't think I was going to eat at a leisurely pace did you?"

Koki shook her head before smirking. "No I didn't but now I'm curious. Show me your face boy!" she yelled out as she grabbed at his mask, only for him to slip through her fingers and laughed.

"You'll have to catch me first Koki-sama!" he laughed loudly as he continued to evade the Akashiya mistress.

Growling in frustration Koki shouted out "Daughter assist me now!" she all but screamed out as Ryoku nodded and joined in the chase, forcing Aikuchi to become more creative and nimble in order to avoid capture.

Shingai watched the whole thing in amusement as Tsukune, Moka, and Kokoa stared at the scene in confusion. "Moka-san do you know what's going on here?" Tsukune asked as he casually stepped to the side in order to avoid a wayward grab from Koki. Moka shook her head in a negative motion before finishing her food.

"Otou-sama, what did you want to discuss?" Moka asked while looking at her father who grimaced. Koki and Ryoku both abandoned the chse to listen to Shingai's words.

Shingai sighed as he spoke "Well it has come to my attention that your formal wear…no longer…fits you." He paused every so often trying to think of what to say. "So we have to go shopping for something for you, your sister, Aikuchi, and Tsukune to wear. Unfortunately for my wallet." He muttered the last part as all of the girls started cheering loudly as they hugged Shingai, who sighed in annoyance.

Aikuchi also groaned when the word shopping was brought up. 'I hate clothes shopping.' He thought to himself as he watched the girls begin to animatedly talk about the upcoming shopping spree. Sitting himself down, he sighed as the final question was asked.

"So when do we leave?" the girls looked at each other and grinned before turning back to Aikuchi.

"We are leaving right now of course." So shocked by the answer Tsukune and Aikuchi barely reacted when their respective girls grabbed them by their shirt collars and dragged them towards the waiting limo in front of their gates, Shingai following closely behind them.

When they were roughly tossed into the limo both boys managed to snap out of their dazed state, as they looked around. Shrugging their shoulders the boys got up and took a proper seat instead of staying on the ground. When they were all seated Shingai motioned for the driver to go. As the limo moved Koki couldn't help but laugh as her eldest daughter continued in vain to remove her fiancé's mask.

"Damn it Aikuchi let me see your face!" she shouted as he blocked another attempt to get his mask.

Laughing Aikuchi simply shook his head and continued to thwart her attempts with simple blocks and dodges, much to the amusement of everyone present. As the two continued to play around, at least that's what everyone assumed they were doing; Tsukune turned to Shingai and asked "What are we shopping for exactly Akashiya-sama?"

Shingai sighed as he eyed his wife "the most important thing we are looking for are traditional Japanese formal wear, for the festival coming up. Other than that it's more of a shopping trip than anything else." He groaned slightly when he noticed the eyes of his family, all gleaming in anticipation at the thought of a shopping spree.

* * *

At the mall

Tsukune looked around in wonder at the enormous shopping center the Akashiya family had brought him to. "Amazing" he muttered.

Aikuchi nodded his head having been brought here a few times. "I felt the same way my first time here too. Come on Tsukune we need to go to a tailor." Aikuchi then began to walk ahead of everyone who followed him. Eventually he led them to a small store called 'The Iron Kimono'

"This place sells the best Kimonos in the area we'll have to talk specifics with the owner though." Aikuchi said as they walked in the Akashiya family somewhat surprised that they had never heard of the place before.

"Oi Toko I need some custom Kimonos worthy of a vampire Moon festival." Aikuchi called out as he rang the bell on the front desk.

Immediately after his declaration a smiling blonde woman was in front of them as she eyed each person with a keen eye. "Aikuchi-kun where have you been?" she asked after a while, as she lightly hugged the masked boy before glancing around her inventory.

"Mission as a high school student, visiting the parents of my fiancé right now though." He gestured to Koki and Shingai before his eyes became serious as did Toko's.

Toko again turned towards her customers "Vampire Moon festival eh? Too easy, I'll make Kimonos so beautiful even the most self-centered Vampire will stare in awe. I assume you need one for each of your guests?" she asked as Aikuchi nodded his head.

Pointing at Tsukune Aikuchi spoke "This guy needs fire resistance in his, he's a Houou." Afterwards he gestured to himself and everyone else. "And we all need the toughest material you have, don't want our Kimonos falling apart in a fight."

Toko nodded her head as she wrote down the customs "Anything else I should know before I start?" she asked looking at the Akashiya family head.

Shingai merely shook his head in a negative. Nodding her head Toko placed her pen down and looked up. "Alright pick the Kimono that suits your interests and than I'll measure you." With that said everyone began wandering around, the guys in the male side and the women in the female side.

After thirty minutes of browsing everyone had a desired pick and showed them to Toko who smiled at their choices. "Aikuchi you always did like Crimson, though I admit the blue flames are beautiful." She shifted her eyes to his two male companions "Akashiya-sama a little plain but it'll do for someone of your status, though I admit the crimson coloring was expected. Ah Tsukune I see you like the white with red wings on the back, nice choice." She said as she went over each choice.

When the women all held up matching Kimonos "Are you ladies sure you want your Kimonos exactly the same?" Toko asked unsure, since the Kimonos didn't seem to match the girls like the ones the boys had picked.

Ryoku nodded her head "Yeah we're sure, we think these Sakura blossoms are simply stunning."

Toko shrugged "Okay if you say so, it's not my place to judge." Smiling Toko lead them to a fitting room and separated them into two groups: men and women. Deciding to help the women first Toko nodded "Alright strip to whatever you're going to be wearing these Kimono over." She ordered with a tone of finality.

Shrugging the women began to strip though Moka did so with less confidence. Ryoku now stood in the buff as did her mother, however Moka at least kept her undergarments on. Toko sighed and began to measure each of the girls, writing down their measurements as she went. When she finished she motioned for the girls to dress themselves and went to measure the men. "Alright boys strip down to what you'll be wearing underneath your Kimonos at the festival.

Sighing, the three men stripped down to their boxers and held both hands over their crotch, less Toko get any perverse ideas. When Toko finished she waited patiently for the men to dress themselves before she shoved them out the door. "I'll have your Kimonos ready in a week come back then." With that she disappeared into the back leaving the Akashiya family, Aikuchi, and Tsukune to blink stupidly before they gathered themselves together to walk out of the store.

"Aikuchi, you have very…strange friends." Shingai muttered as the group walked around being lead by Koki who was animatedly talking with Moka.

Aikuchi sighed before smiling "Well Akashiya-sama most mercenaries do tend to have weird friends." He didn't bother to mention that almost everyone in his home realm was slightly crazy, and by proxy all of his friends were slightly out of it. 'I'm sure sensei won't mind being called crazy' he thought to himself.

Shingai looked intrigued "Oh you're a mercenary?" he asked "What do you do?" he never really got a chance to learn about other professions since his own company took priority.

Aikuchi shrugged "My leader takes many missions, ranging from simple deliveries to assassinations of the highest caliber." The casual ease he said it with troubled Shingai somewhat but he dismissed it.

"Could you give me an example of these so called 'high caliber assassinations'?" he asked trying to gauge the level of strength Aikuchi's lord could possibly have.

Aikuchi again shrugged "You remember the assassination of Danpei the leader of the rogues right?" Shingai nodded his head, who could forget that? All evidence pointed out that there wasn't a struggle at all and Danpei had not been able to retaliate at all. And that was saying something; Danpei had been so paranoid that he trained his senses to the point nothing would be able to sneak up on him. The fact that someone did…it unnerved Shingai just a bit.

Aikuchi watched Shingai's facial expressions change from neutral to unease and back to neutral several times as he thought about the event Aikuchi had mentioned. "Well my sensei was the one who performed the assassination at the request of the Exorcist."

Shingai stared at Aikuchi incredulously for a second before shaking his head "You mean to tell me one person was able to slip past all of Danpei's security unnoticed, and managed to kill Danpei himself before he realized what was happening?"

Aikuchi nodded his head "Yeah that's pretty much it Akashiya-sama." he then sighed as the girls suddenly clung to their man of choice and dragged them into a lingerie store, which none of the guys had noticed until just now, thus they didn't see the name of the store. The only thing that registered to the guys was a sense of dread as their female companions began browsing the rather…daring underwear.

Shakily the three men sat down on a bench near the changing rooms with their eyes closed. As they waited Koki smirked at her daughters before grabbing them by the arms and leading them to the more risky section. Grabbing what could be best described as a string with small shapes on it, she handed a set to each of her daughters before grabbing one for herself. Satisfied with the current choice she pushed both blushing girls into a changing room then stepped in one herself.

Shingai and Aikuchi eyed the curtains curiously, while Tsukune was busying himself by looking at the ceiling trying not to think about what Moka might come out wearing. The first to come out was Ryoku, her underwear, if you could call it that only covered the areola of her breasts and the outer lip of her vagina and ass. Aikuchi blinked once, twice, and then fainted as a geyser of blood spurted forth from his nose. Ryoku nodded her head in satisfaction before walking back into the changing room.

Moka was the next to step out. Although she was a lot more nervous than Ryoku was, she shakily held her hands in front of her body with a blush. Tsukune took a few seconds to reboot his brain and when he did, he too passed out due to blood loss as a geyser erupted from his nostrils. Upon seeing his reaction Moka began to poke her fingers together, in a timid fashion before stepping back into the changing rooms as Ryoku walked out fully clothed.

Smirking at her fiancé Ryoku sat next to his unconscious form and licked his blood off of his face. "Tasty" she muttered as she licked her lips. Shingai merely rolled his eyes at his daughter's antics. Glancing at the door his wife had entered Shingai merely wondered what she would look like in the pair of underwear she had chosen.

When Koki did walk out she posed in various positions, and smirked when she noticed that her husband's eyes never once left her body "Like what you see darling?" she purred. She smiled widely when he nodded his head before he closed his eyes and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Soon all three girls were setting their chosen garments down on the counter as Shingai grumbled about the prices. Aikuchi and Tsukune however, merely sighed as they prepared to carry the bags.

'This isn't so bad' Tsukune thought to himself as he carried the rather small bag containing the things Moka had bought from the lingerie store. Glancing at Aikuchi he couldn't help but wonder 'Why does he seem so worried? It's not like they'll buy much more.' With that passing thought Tsukune merely followed the women as they rushed around the latest clothing store that they happened to pass by.

Two stores later Tsukune understood why Aikuchi had not liked the idea of shopping, as he carefully balanced a twelve meter high stack of boxes filled with items Moka alone bought. Glancing to both sides he noted that neither Shingai nor Aikuchi were faring any better. All three men groaned as another box was placed into each stack.

"Alright boys we're done, let's go drop these off in the limo." Koki smirked when all three boys sighed in relief. Walking back to the limo, the three boys dropped all of their bags into the trunk, which seemed to hold an infinite amount of space. However, when they moved to climb into the back seat all three girls simply grabbed them by the collar and started walking the other way dragging the boys with them.

Moka smiled kindly at Tsukune as she dragged him along, making sure to avoid bumps along the way. "Don't worry Tsukune; we're simply going for some ice cream." With their worries dismissed the men tried to move so that they could walk on their own instead of being dragged around.

As they all sat down around a large table eating their ice cream Koki paused noticing that for once Aikuchi's mask was off. Growling she glared at the formerly masked boy "Aikuchi-kun why did you avoid taking off your mask at breakfast only to remove it for some simple ice cream?" her tone was menacing though Aikuchi paid it no mind. Finishing his Ice cream and pulling his mask back on before the others could see his face he sighed.

"Koki-sama, I do have to remove my mask to eat you know. I just eat rater quickly so no one notices that I take my mask off."

Koki's glare intensified "Take it off now!" she said in a menacing tone, Aikuchi simply shook his head.

"No" and with that he nimbly rolled out of the way as Koki swung a giant mallet at him destroying the chair he had been sitting in. His smile vanished when Koki sent another swing at him, and another, and another after that. Soon he was simply running for dear life as his possible mother-in-law continued to try and beat his head in with her trusty mallet.

Tsukune watched the two with interest. "Akashiya-sama…where did your wife get the mallet from?"

Shingai turned his head to Tsukune his face unreadable. "I have no idea Tsukune, though I d know it tends to appear when she's angry." He absently rubbed his head as memories of mallet meeting his head came to mind. "Anyways, a lot of these little quirks come from reincarnation."

Tsukune blinked rapidly as he listened to the elder Vampire. "Reincarnation? What do you mean sir?" although he had heard of the idea of Reincarnation from various spiritualist sources he never really believed it, but then again he hadn't really believed monsters existed until he went to Youkai academy.

Shingai noted Tsukune's curious expression and decided to elaborate "Maybe you've heard the theory of reincarnation before, but I will tell you anyways. When a living thing dies their spirit is sent to another realm where they start a new life, without any of their past memories. However, in the case of abnormally strong spirits, parts of their personality, mannerisms, etc. appear in their new life. My wife for example is quite possessive of things she considers hers."

Tsukune nodded his head before a thought struck him. "How does one know when something they do is from a past life and not their own personality? I mean of they don't have any memories of the past then how can you tell that their spirit was strong enough to pass through the reincarnation process?"

Shingai rubbed his chin in thought as a small smile appeared on his face. "That is a very good question Tsukune, though the answer is quite easy. You use a certain incense which causes the one that inhales it to revert back into their last life's body for a period of three hours." Here Shingai paused as he tried to remember something else about the incense. "Ah yes, the incense is quite expensive so only people who really have a need to know actually buy it. Also it doesn't seem to work on those who are reincarnated from someone who had a weak spirit, in which case the spirit starts completely new."

Tsukune paused as he absorbed the information not even paying attention to Koki who was still chasing Aikuchi around the mall. Ryoku simply sighed and finished her ice cream hoping her mother wouldn't kill her fiancé. "Okay I think I understand, but then whose reincarnation is your wife?"

Shingai sighed as he slightly ducked to avoid a wayward mallet swing "Apparently she is the reincarnation of this Japanese girl from the Nerima ward of Tokyo, Tendo Akane or something like that. From what I understand of her, she was a hopelessly violent girl with immense strength." Shingai froze when he felt a presence behind him.

"Who's hopelessly violent dear?" Koki was glaring down at her husband her mallet still in her hands as she tapped her foot impatiently. Aikuchi, Shingai noticed, was in a meter deep crater twitching uncontrollably as Ryoku tried to help him.

"I…uh…was just telling Tsukune about the reincarnation process, and I used your case as an example." Shingai stammered as he slowly inched away from his angry wife. Of course this didn't help him at all as his wife brought the mallet down with a shout of

"SHINGAI NO BAKA!!!!!" the resulting smash left Shingai in a crater twitching in pain as he barely mumbled "Un-cute tomboy." And passed out. Tsukune watched in terror as Koki turned towards him, he quickly noted the audience the little scene had gained and pointed them out. Koki 'hmphed' before gazing around and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Tsukune also looked around and noticed everyone had turned their attention to them. He idly noticed Moka coming towards them from the bathrooms. "Tsukune what happened here?" Moka asked in a panic.

Smiling to ease her nerves Tsukune whispered into her ears. "Your Okaa-san lost her temper and took it out on Aikuchi-san and Akashiya-sama." Upon hearing the news Moka sighed.

Koki laughed nervously before she picked up her unconscious husband, while Ryoku picked up her unconscious fiancé "Come on everyone let's go home." Koki said as she started walking towards the limo her daughters and Tsukune right behind her.

When they all sat down Tsukune leaned into Moka and whispered into her ears "Your Okaa-san is very scary Moka-san" he then kissed her cheek so Koki wouldn't be suspicious of his intentions.

Moka simply nodded her head in agreement before she held a hand to her cheek and blushed. Then feeling emptiness in her stomach she turned towards Tsukune happily and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Tsukune sighed noticing her looks "Fine Moka-san go ahead." He tilted his head to allow her access to his neck and flinched slightly when she happily bit into his neck.

Koki raised an eyebrow at the antics of the two but remained silent 'he willingly gives her blood? Oh me oh my Moka-chan you found yourself a very generous boyfriend.'

* * *

End

Hope you liked it. Don't bother asking for certain anime characters for reincarnation I only use those of characters I know about.

Until next time!


	10. a festive night

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Last time

_Tsukune sighed noticing her looks "Fine Moka-san, go ahead." He tilted his head to allow her access to his neck and flinched slightly when she happily bit into his neck._

_Koki raised an eyebrow at the antics of the two but remained silent 'he willingly gives her blood? Oh me oh my Moka-chan you found yourself a very generous boyfriend.'_

* * *

A festive night

It was nearly time for the festival and everyone was excited…well almost everyone. "Damn it why do vampire wedding rituals have to be at the festival?" Aikuchi swore as he paced around the bath room "God damn it I hate crowds how the hell can I stay out of trouble if everyone can see me so easily."

"Aikuchi-kun are you alright you've been in there for a while." Ryoku asked causing Aikuchi to pause.

Lacing his voice with cheer Aikuchi responded "Yeah I'm fine, just a little nervous is all." He lied as he washed his face and walked out. "Let's go I'm sure Akashiya-sama is waiting."

Ryoku nodded her head before she latched onto his arm and the two walked down to meet Shingai. "Otou-sama we're ready." Ryoku said as she walked in with Aikuchi in tow. Both where wearing their Kimonos that they had picked up from Toko.

Shingai smiled "Good, good, Tsukune and Moka are still getting ready so take a seat while we wait for them." Nodding their heads both young adults grabbed a seat and waited patiently for the others.

When Tsukune and Moka finally showed up Shingai motioned everyone to get into the limo. Upon doing so they sped off towards a castle in the nearby mountains. "Now remember, there will be those looking to steal your mate away from you. You must protect what is yours jealously if you want to keep it tonight." Shingai said as he looked everyone in the eyes. "Understand?" his tone took a much darker edge to it as both boys nodded rapidly.

Aikuchi inwardly frowned while his outer appearance remained neutral "Will, there be any trouble if someone dies?" he asked nonchalantly.

Shingai shook his head "No, vampires have been known to kill each other over potential mates before so it's accepted." he answered seriously as he once again swept his gaze over the four youngsters.

Tsukune gulped nervously as Moka squeezed his hand reassuringly. Shingai noted the gesture and kept his gaze on them longer. "If you find yourself in a fight do not hesitate to unleash your powers. 'Give them no mercy for none shall be given to you.' As the saying goes."

Aikuchi nodded his head. 'Hopefully I don't have to rely on Sensei for this…it's my first solo mission damn it I don't want to screw it up.' He unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. 'If things get ugly I can always release my full power on them, but I still can't completely control it.'

Before his musings could develop further the limo stopped and the driver's voice echoed through the back "We're here sir." It said as Shingai nodded his head.

"Alright everyone remember what I told you I have to go find my dearest wife before she gets drunk." As he walked away the group of four looked at each other.

"Split up?" Ryoku asked as she looped an arm with Aikuchi's.

Moka hesitantly nodded her head as she did the same with Tsukune "We'll meet up at the dance hall later okay?" when everyone nodded they split into two groups and walked away.

* * *

With Tsukune and Moka

Tsukune smiled as Moka led him around the many prize and snack booths. She would occasionally ask him to play something with her or try an unknown food item with her, which all in all was very fun for him. "Moka-san what do you want to do next?" he asked as he handed her a large stuffed bear which he had just won for her.

Moka smiled cutely at him before she led him to the tunnel of love. "Let's ride this together Tsukune!" she happily cheered.

Tsukune's smile widened as she pointed it out to him "Sure why not?" he said as he climbed into one of the boats before helping Moka in as they sat next to each other. Moka leaned her head against Tsukune's shoulder fondly as the ride started.

They both smiled as the ride continued, "Moka-san…I love you" Tsukune said tenderly as he leaned in closer to Moka.

Moka nearly swooned but reined herself in so she could properly respond "And I love you Tsukune." She closed the distance and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

When they got off the ride they were all smiles as they walked happily away, unmindful of jealous glances from both women and men alike.

Sitting down on a bench Moka laughed as Tsukune kissed her cheek "I'll be right back with some drinks alright?" when she nodded he walked over to a nearby booth to get some drinks for both of them.

Moka watched him and smiled, her smile disappeared when someone stepped in her line of sight. "Who are you?" she asked looking into the man's eyes.

The obviously vampire male smirked down at her "Why my fair lady I'm our ticket to pleasure unimaginable to even the wildest dreamers." He said as he brought up her hand to kiss it, only for Moka to roughly pull it away.

Moka glared at the wannabe Casanova "You're line was as cheesy as that booth over there." She pointed to a booth that sold only cheese. "If that was your best you're not even worth my time get lost." She said in an unnaturally cold, for her, voice.

"Aw don't be that way, I'm sure I'm ten times better than your loser of a mate who just left you here." He said with a sneer.

Moka held her recently acquired drink in her hand "Really now, why don't you tell that to him face to face?" she took a sip and her eyes lit up. "Wow this is pretty good."

The wannabe Casanova grinned unmindful that she suddenly had a drink in her hands that wasn't there before. "Alright where is he so I can rearrange his face."

Moka put her dink down next to her with a slight smile "Right behind you." She then took another sip of her drink.

"Huh?" the man turned around only to be punched in the jaw by a fire encased fist. He was out before he hit the ground.

"That is what you get for bothering Moka-san." Tsukune said as his powers sealed themselves again. "Sorry was I late?" he asked as he sat next to Moka as if the confrontation never happened.

Moka shook her head "No as a matter of fact you aren't. You were actually right on time." She took another sip and grinned "What is this it's really good."

Tsukune laughed "The man called it a butter beer, said it would warm anyone right up on a chilly night." He smiled again when Moka wrote the name down. "Future reference for party drinks?" he asked playfully.

Moka nodded "Yup everyone should get a taste of such a good drink!" she said enthusiastically. "Could you point out the booth that sold it I want to see if he works for a company that can deliver it to our mansion."

Tsukune pointed out a booth that was run by a grizzly old man, whom everyone was nice to. "That's him over there, don't worry about harassment over there, Jii-san hates it when his business is disrupted."

Moka nodded and walked over as Tsukune sat there sipping his butter beer in enjoyable silence, as he watched Moka to make sure she got their unhindered. "This isn't so bad. Shingai-sama made it sound like we would be fighting the minute we were on our own."

"That's because none of the overly arrogant ones are out here. They're all in the dance hall right now." A sensual voice said from behind Tsukune.

Tensing he didn't turn his head as he spoke "And who might I ask are you?" he asked politely.

The woman smiled as she reached to embrace him, only to frown when he moved slightly causing her to miss. "I'm Ibara, and every man's wet dream in the flesh." He could literally feel her aura of seduction from where he sat.

"Right, but I'm sorry…I'm taken." He grinned as he noticed Moka look his way, and waved at her.

Rose scowled as she noticed the action, before she turned her attentions back to Tsukune "Why spend time with her, when you could spend it with me in bed?" she asked seductively.

Tsukune smiled softly "The answer is quite simple though I wonder if you'd understand it. Simply put I love her, and there is nothing you can do to change that." He smiled when he heard her huff in annoyance.

Rose glared at Tsukune's back before she draped her arms around him with little resistance on his part. "Are you sure about that Handsome?" she whispered into his ears before she licked his exposed neck. "My word you smell absolutely delicious Handsome. Almost like your human."

Tsukune grinned as he reached forward and grabbed onto something "You have no idea Ibara-san." And with that he pulled on the object in his hands, which happened to be Moka's Rosario.

"And what might I ask are you doing with MY mate?" Moka asked impatiently as she tapped her foot.

Ibara slowly looked up into Moka's annoyed red eyes and gulped "Uh…talking about the weather?" she said weakly as she closed her eyes when Moka raised her leg.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she kicked out as hard as she could and sent Ibara flying to who knows where. "And good riddance" Moka muttered as she dusted her hands off.

Tsukune smiled at her as he patted the spot next to him "Yen for your thoughts?" he asked in a playful voice.

She smirked at him before sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around him "How about some blood instead?" she asked coyly.

Tsukune shrugged "Is that accepted by nobles to suck each other's blood?" he asked before she could even open her mouth to sink her fangs in.

Moka thought about it before she nodded her head with a smile "Yes I think it is, now give me some." She lowered her lips to his neck and bit down.

Tsukune smiled at her as she did so and ran a hand through her silver hair. "I trust you heard me in the tunnel of love?" he asked quietly.

Moka let go of his neck and sealed the wound "Yeah I heard you, and my answer is the same as the other me." She smirked playfully as she caught his lips in a kiss. With a sigh she grabbed the Rosario and put it back on.

Tsukune helped Moka back to her feet with a smile "Well then shall we go to the dance hall Moka-san?" he asked as he held out an arm.

"Yes let's" she replied as she took the offered arm.

* * *

With Aikuchi and Ryoku

Aikuchi kept the outward appearance of enjoying the festival with his fiancé while in reality he was looking around and keeping an eye out for threats. Though it was hard for anyone to tell either way as he had his mask on making it nearly impossible for anyone to discover what he was thinking.

Ryoku smiled as she leaned against him "Aikuchi-kun let's try this one." She said pointing to one of the many food booths in the area.

"Sure Ryoku-san I'd be happy to" he said in an amused voice as his eyes twinkled in mirth.

As he bought the food she wanted he noticed that everyone was staring at him waiting for him to pull down his mask. Aikuchi smiled to himself as he suddenly pointed at something "Ah what's that?" he shouted causing everyone to look away, as he quickly ate his food.

When everyone turned back they all groaned as they noticed he was done "Aikuchi-kun stop doing that!" Ryoku shouted out as they continued walking around.

Aikuchi grinned as he pulled her closer to him "Oh so you want me to show my face to everyone here?" he asked in mock horror "Do you know what would happen if I did that?"

Ryoku sighed "Yeah something about getting raped or something like that." She mumbled as she walked next to him hand in hand. "I really don't see why you're so secretive about your face I mean seriously so what if people find it attractive? You have me to protect you now!"

Aikuchi smiled at her, or at least she thought it was a smile. "Well…old habits die hard or so they say." He said as he held up a finger in thought. He winced when Ryoku smacked him in the head "Ow…what was that for?" he asked with a stare.

"It was for being an idiot of course." Ryoku muttered as she cracked her knuckles. Her statement was met with many snickers from the surrounding audience who were watching the whole thing with an amused glance.

Aikuchi merely waved at everyone before turning back to Ryoku "Anyways I don't want to expose this face of mine to the public." He sighed in depression "But if you seriously want to see what is underneath this mask I'll show you."

Ryoku lit up immediately as she watched him "You serious?" he nodded his head causing her to jump for joy. "Well hurry up!" she urged as he slowly reached for his mask.

Aikuchi grinned at her as he spoke "Under, this mask…" he paused as his hands gripped the edge of the mask. "Under, this mask is…another mask!" he shouted happily as he revealed a slightly lighter colored mask, before he began to laugh. As everyone face faulted.

When Ryoku got up she glared at him before she pushed up her sleeves "You dare play with my emotions like that! Come back here so I can see that damn face of yours right now!" she chased after Aikuchi who ran away laughing merrily.

They spent almost thirty minutes running around, before finally stopping at a bench. "Give up yet?" Aikuchi asked playfully as he sat down.

Ryoku weakly nodded her head as she took a seat next to him. "How can you still have so much energy left?" she asked wearily.

Aikuchi gave her his equivalent of a smile "Because I'm used to this kind of thing. Either way wait here I'll be back with something to drink." He cupped her cheek lovingly before he disappeared into the crowd.

Ryoku smirked despite herself "My word I'll never get used to that." She muttered to herself as she shook her head.

"What a miserable cur to let one as beautiful as you, be alone even for a moment." A voice said from her right.

Turning her head she tilted it in confusion. "Who the hell are you?" she asked bluntly, not at all pleased by the fact that this nobody was talking to her.

The man smiled at her as he began to dramatically introduce himself "Me? I am the embodiment of the pleasures of the flesh, women flock to me for their sexual gratification, my powers no know bounds. I am…"

"…a dead man if you bother Ryoku-san anymore." A voice finished from behind him.

The man was about to turn around, when he felt cold steel pressed against his flesh. "Get lost or I'll slit your throat." Aikuchi's eyes never wavered as he calmly threatened the arrogant man before him.

"As if you could you weakling!" the man shouted before he spun around and lashed out at Aikuchi. "I'm from the noble house of Satsubatsu!"

Aikuchi nimbly dodged the strike. "You are nothing more than a peasant to my station. I'm the only apprentice to Ijin-sama!" he shouted as he rushed forward and stabbed the man in the arm. "Being a servant to Ijin-sama gives a person more clout than you have!" he stabbed the other arm. "Now get out of here before I finish the job."

The man turned tail and ran as Aikuchi put away his weapons. "Pitiful, truly pitiful, I expected more from the first person to try and take you away from me Ryoku-san."

Ryoku nodded her head "I agree he was nothing more than a horny schoolboy in my books." She accepted the drink and smiled "Thanks anyways."

Aikuchi smiled through his mask "No problem, I figured that I would deal with the annoying guys, and you could deal with the women." He chuckled lightly. "Well either way I'm sure we'll be fine."

Ryoku nodded her head "Yes I don't think anyone is going to challenge you right now, and it looks like my presence scares the girls away from you." She looked around before smirking "I think I've had enough fun with booths, let's go to the dance hall."

Aikuchi stood and bowed dramatically "As you command Ojou-sama." he said in a dramatic tone, before he picked her up and sped off towards the dance hall.

* * *

At the dance hall entrance

Tsukune was about to open the doors for Moka to enter when Aikuchi appeared next to them carrying Ryoku. Aikuchi set her down and nodded to Tsukune "Let's do this." He muttered to himself as the doors opened.

Tsukune and Moka stared in awe as the hall came into full view. "Amazing…" Tsukune breathed as he saw countless nobles dancing as even more stood to the sides and watched. "Hey is that a pile of bodies?" he asked while pointing to a small corner of the room.

Moka laughed nervously "Well Otou-sama did say vampires could get a little rough on nights like this." She began to fidget nervously when she felt many observing eyes fall on her.

Ryoku smirked when she felt the same feeling her sister did. "Oh me, oh my, it looks like we'll have to be ready for a big fight, now doesn't it Aikuchi-kun?" she chuckled before she kissed his forehead. "For good luck." She answered his unasked question.

Aikuchi smiled and smacked her on the ass "For luck Ryoku-san, and a preview of what tonight holds for you." He smiled devilishly as he bowed to her.

Ryoku 'eeped' before she rubbed her ass in annoyance "Aikuchi-kun don't do that." She said with a menacing glare.

Aikuchi merely laughed it off before he held out a hand. "Shall we dance?" he asked playfully.

Ryoku merely nodded her head with a smirk "We shall." And she followed Aikuchi onto the dance floor as they began.

Tsukune held Moka's hand as he led her to he drink table "To be honest Moka I've never danced before." He admitted quietly with a sad smile on his face.

Moka smiled as she leaned against him, "That's okay Tsukune I'll teach you." She slowly led Tsukune onto the dance floor when it was a slow song. "You see Tsukune you just move to the music." She instructed as she walked him through the dance steps.

It was slow, but eventually Tsukune got the hang of it before they stepped into a fast paced song. They flowed into twirls, twists, dips and lifts as they kept up with the beat. Unknowingly they were matching Aikuchi and Ryoku step for step. When the song ended both Aikuchi and Tsukune ended their dance with a final dip which they held.

Moka and Ryoku smiled at their mates, before they allowed themselves to be pulled upright. All four turned in surprise when they noticed the entire dance hall clapping for the splendid performance.

The four smiled embarrassedly as they slowly walked over to a corner of the room to rest. "Aikuchi-kun, could you and Tsukune-kun get us something to drink. We're thirsty after that last dance." Ryoku requested as she sat down.

Aikuchi nodded his head before he and Tsukune walked away towards the dink table. "Come on Tsukune our ladies are waiting."

Moka smiled as the two boys walked away. "Onee-san, what do you think about Aikuchi-san?" she asked as she turned her head to face her oldest sister.

Ryoku sighed as she turned to face Moka "Well for one I find him interesting, that's always good in a relationship. He's nice enough though I wish he'd show me his face." She muttered as she turned to look at Aikuchi who was chatting happily with Tsukune as they got the drinks.

"Ryoku-sama I thought I recognized you!" a voice shouted as he rather handsome young man walked up to them. "It's been so long since we last saw each other."

Ryoku had a look of exasperation as the man blatantly flirted with her "Look Jasper I don't like you and I never will so stop trying so damn hard and find a different girl to annoy." She said bluntly as she cast him a frosty stare.

"Aw don't be like that! You know you're the only one for me!" he whined as he held her hand within his own. "There can be no other girl other than you. You are perfection my dear, and perfection deserves nothing less than the utmost tender care which I can give you."

He couldn't continue as he felt something poured onto his head. "What the fuck do you think you're doing peasant?" he shouted as he spun around to face the offender.

Aikuchi seemed to smile, though everyone could feel a menacing aura in his stance. "You are bothering my fiancé of course I'd act badly." He said sternly "I suggest you leave before I rip your head off and toss it to the wolves." He said it so calmly many began to wonder if he'd actually do it.

Jasper laughed loudly "As if a mere peasant like you could ever hope to win against a vampire like me!" he laughed again, before he stopped noticing something off. "You…what the fuck are you!" he growled out suddenly on guard.

Aikuchi bowed mockingly "I'm but a simple mercenary engaged to this beautiful lady over here." He gestured to Ryoku who looked away as she blushed.

Jasper growled "Don't screw with me! You don't have a scent!" everyone who heard him gasped as his words hit them "There's no fucking way someone can't have a scent!"

Aikuchi frowned slightly "Well so much for keeping secrets." He mumbled out loud. Sighing he handed his remaining drink to Ryoku. "Let me tell you a secret only my family and sensei know about." He turned around and vanished only to reappear next to jasper with a knife at his throat. "I am the whimsical wind that flows everywhere." He removed his knife and backed away with his smile. "And like the wind I tend to change my mind on a whim. So for now you live."

Jasper trembled in fear at who easy Aikuchi had gotten past his guard, but couldn't hold back his anger. "You fucking coward! Hiding behind that damn mask of yours! I bet you wear it because you're ashamed at how you look!" he bellowed at Aikuchi's back.

Aikuchi froze before he appeared behind Jasper with his arms around his neck in what may be called a brotherly embrace. "On a whim I had let you live…now on a whim of my own…you die." He whispered as he drove his knife into Jasper's neck killing him instantly. Wiping off the blood on Jasper's clothing Aikuchi hid his dagger and began dragging Jasper's body to the pile of bodies. Grunting he threw the lifeless corpse into the pile and walked away towards the restroom to wash his hands.

Ryoku watched the whole scene in fascination and joy as she saw a major annoyance in her life simply disappear forever. "Aikuchi's strength…is turning me on." She whispered to Moka who blushed at her sister's bluntness.

Unfortunately Tsukune noticed something off about the women attending the party. "Ryoku-san I think there are a lot of women around here undressing Aikuchi-san with their eyes." He said while pointing at the rather large group of girls waiting near the bathrooms.

Ryoku growled angrily as she stormed over and began beating the hell out of the girls who wanted to make a move on her man. Moka and Tsukune sweat dropped at the scene while Tsukune noticed a lot of guys watching in interest. "Those two are going to have a busy night aren't they Moka-san?" Tsukune asked playfully.

Moka nodded her head in agreement as she saw one girl go flying out the window courtesy of Ryoku's foot. "Yes Tsukune I think you're right." She mumbled as she knocked a flying body out of her way.

Moka blinked in surprise when a group of five boys suddenly stood in front of her with a bouquet of flowers "What the hell?" she muttered in confusion.

"Akashiya-sama, please accept these as a token of our love!" one man shouted as he kneeled in front of her. The others nodded their heads as they also nodded their heads.

Before Moka could even move to deny them Tsukune was transformed and scowling. "Leave her alone you bastards!" He shouted before hitting each of them with a ball of fire. The force of contact knocked each one over while also setting their clothing on fire.

The men started screaming in pain as they couldn't put the fires out and started to burn. "Make it stop, please make it stop!" one screamed out in pain as he rolled on the ground.

Tsukune growled once and swept his arms over each body killing the flames. "Now get out of our sight or I won't be so forgiving the next time." He said coldly as a ball of fire formed in each hand.

All five men nodded quickly before they turned tail and ran as fast as they could out of the dance hall. "Good grief" he muttered as he sealed himself again.

He didn't get a chance to sit next to Moka again as he was suddenly swarmed by a group of girls who had seen his display of strength. "Hey what was that power could you show us again?" they asked as they snaked their way up to him and brought him into their embrace.

Tsukune struggled to break free as he slowly made his way closer to Moka who looked annoyed as her eye kept twitching. Reaching up he grasped her Rosario and pulled it off. When the explosion of her aura came forth everything stopped as they watched.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing with MY Tsukune?" she asked coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. The girls all released themselves as they turned to face her While Tsukune left to go deal with some guys who were walking over.

When Aikuchi walked out he sweat dropped upon seeing everything that was happening. Ryoku was beating up a bunch of girls who had been apparently waiting for him, Tsukune was fighting a group of guys trying to make a move on Moka, and Moka was fighting a group of girls trying to gain Tsukune's affections. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked himself.

He sighed tiredly as he noticed a bunch of guys moving in on Ryoku. "Damn it" he swore as he jumped up and landed on the closest guy with both knees on either side of his head, he brought his elbows onto the top of the man's head knocking him out. "Don't even think of trying to hit on my fiancé" he said darkly as he pulled out two daggers.

Eventually the four mad their way back to back, and began to aide each other in fending off their attackers who kept on coming, some after getting up and unsealing themselves. Idly they noticed that Aikuchi's opponents never got up. "Damn it I'm getting tired!" Aikuchi whined as he struck down, his twentieth opponent.

Ryoku lashed out and knocked someone out another window "Just keep fighting they have to give up EVENTUALLY!" she bellowed as she began to kick harder.

Aikuchi growled in annoyance "That's it I'm releasing my seal!" he shouted out loud as he began am incantation. "**Oh heavenly powers that bind me down release my power and allow me to force my foes into the ground!" **as he finished his body began to assimilate into the air. "You fools have met your match, for I am the very wind that surrounds us." He said harshly as their enemies suddenly erupted in fountains of blood.

When he was done Ryoku felt his presence wrap itself around her. "Aikuchi-kun, what are you?" she asked in interest, as she looked at the destruction he caused.

"I am a wind elemental, I have control over the surrounding winds." He said softly as he gently began to caress her body. "But it takes too much energy for me to maintain it for long so I have to seal it." He stepped swayed away from her as he began another incantation. "**Oh divine powers of the heavens, bind my powers until I need them again." **As he finishedeveryone saw his body rematerialize in front of them, minus his mask and shirt. Aikuchi groaned once before falling over into Ryoku's arms. "It still takes too much energy to fight in my true form…damn it" he muttered as he lay in her arms.

Ryoku traced his numerous scars and face in fascination "I was right about you…you are strong, these scars prove it." She took in the sight of his face and smiled "And your face is really cute you know that?" she smiled when he groaned in annoyance.

"I've been told that countless times, and I generally find myself chased around by overly horny girls when I walk around without my mask." He looked around and sighed "I also seem to shred my upper body clothing whenever I unleash that power."

Ryoku giggled before she gently laid him down. "Rest now we still have some annoyances to deal with." She looked around and noticed that Tsukune and Moka both had a small break as their opponents were frozen stiff in fright after witnessing Aikuchi's strength. She also noted that the number of opponents for Aikuchi's affection had increased.

Aikuchi groaned as he viewed everything around him. "There's too many of them, and some are trying to take advantage of my moment of weakness to kill me." He whispered loudly. "I have no choice I have to call for help." His three friends looked down at him in surprise as he sent his energy into the seal on his arm. 'I hope this works!' he thought desperately.

Everyone watched in fascination as numerous Kanji spread out from Aikuchi's arm and into a circle on the ground next to him. They watched in trepidation as it started to glow and a figure slowly rose from the shining mass of light. "Aikuchi watched in relief as the figure walked out and into the open "Naruto-gunshou!" he shouted weakly.

Naruto looked around and sighed "Damn"

* * *

End

Well there you go the first active crossover between my two stories. Now Naruto is there and he is slightly upset.

What Naruto was doing before he was summoned is explained in the upcoming chapter of Kitsune Brothers.

Ibara – thorn

Gunshou – army commander


	11. Being saved isn't always a good thing

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Last time

_Aikuchi groaned as he viewed everything around him. "There's too many of them, and some are trying to take advantage of my moment of weakness to kill me." He whispered loudly. "I have no choice I have to call for help." His three friends looked down at him in surprise as he sent his energy into the seal on his arm. 'I hope this works!' he thought desperately._

_Everyone watched in fascination as numerous Kanji spread out from Aikuchi's arm and into a circle on the ground next to him. They watched in trepidation as it started to glow and a figure slowly rose from the shining mass of light. "Aikuchi watched in relief as the figure walked out and into the open "Naruto-gunshou!" he shouted weakly._

_Naruto looked around and sighed "Damn"_

* * *

Being saved is more trouble than it's worth

Naruto turned his head to look at Aikuchi and snorted. "You look like shit Aikuchi." He stated as he began to examine his fingernails. "You better have a good reason for summoning me here. I was about to have a hot, passion-filled night with one of my mates you know." he sounded irritated and Aikuchi swallowed nervously.

Aikuchi then blinked in surprise as it registered in his mind what Naruto had just said. "Since when do you have a mate?" he asked in confusion, last he knew Naruto ran away from women who showed interest in him.

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "About…four maybe five months Makai time." He said after a while. "They're nice girls that live in the village Otou-san led after he left Makai." He decided to omit that they were drop dead gorgeous.

Tsukune, Moka, and Ryoku all watched the interaction in confusion as did everyone else. "Anou…who are you?" Tsukune asked curiously Moka and Ryoku nodding in agreement.

Naruto tilted his head to the side as he turned to face Tsukune. "Me, I'm Naruto, a Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Everyone took an involuntary step back and gasped. "Y-you…you're a Kyuubi!" a random man screamed in terror.

Naruto grinned and nodded happily "You bet I am." He paused to look around and was happy to note that everyone seemed less sure about attacking now that they knew who he was. "Now then…who has been picking a fight with my Aniki's Kawaii little Deshi?" he glared at everyone in the room causing all the guys involved in the brawl to turn tail ad run out the doors of the dance hall.

There of course was one lone Vampire who had stayed behind and was now staring arrogantly at Naruto. "I'm not afraid of you Kyuubi! I'll make a fucking fur coat out of you!" he charged forward with a moderate speed causing Naruto to yawn.

"Well…it's your funeral." Naruto muttered loud enough for everyone to hear as he blurred into motion. Faster than anyone could blink, Naruto had ripped the man's head off and lazily tossed it into the rather large pile of bodies before he kicked the body into the pile as well. Flicking the blood of his fingers Naruto calmly made his way to the group.

Ryoku clapped lightly as he drew near "Thank you for the help we were getting tired." She said as Aikuchi weakly nodded.

Naruto scowled and smacked Aikuchi on the head sending him into a crater. Everyone stared wide eyed as he did this, too shocked to move. "What the fuck Aikuchi! You should've been able to handle those weaklings by yourself blindfolded and one arm tied behind your back!" Aikuchi made to respond but Naruto cut him off. "You even released yourself didn't you? That makes your disappointment even worse! You should be able to kill off an entire battalion before feeling fatigue with your abilities!" Aikuchi hung his head in shame as he listened to Naruto scold him as Tsukune, Moka, Ryoku, and the women who had remained watched in fear as such a strong person literally wilted in the new arrival's presence.

Tsukune whispered into Moka's ear fearfully as he kept an eye on Naruto "He's scarier than your Otou-sama!" Moka could only nod in silent agreement with her lover's assessment of the person in front of them.

When Naruto was done scolding Aikuchi he took a deep breath and smiled "I think I'll tell Aniki you need more training." He said happily as the color drained from Aikuchi's face. "Anyways care to introduce me to your friends?"

Aikuchi sighed in depression knowing he wouldn't be able to escape his training. "Yeah, yeah, well this is Tsukune the guy we were hired to protect." He pointed at Tsukune who hesitantly waved back. "That's Moka, Tsukune's soon to be wife." Moka flicked her hair back and made a noise of acknowledgement. "And that's Ryoku, my fiancé." Ryoku smiled and waved.

"My word, what in blue blazes happened here?" Shingai's voice asked from the doorway. Turning their heads the group of five noted that Shingai and his wife Koki were staring in surprise at the ruined dance hall.

Aikuchi hesitantly raised his hand "Uh…we were showing some upstarts their place?" he asked in a trembling voice obviously unnerved by the earlier tongue lashing Naruto had given him.

Shingai looked at Aikuchi, then at Tsukune, then at his daughters, then at Naruto and finally at the pile of bodies. "Every year something like this happens." He muttered shaking his head in a sign of having a headache.

Tsukune sweat dropped as he looked around. 'This happens every year?' he silently asked himself. "Uh I think we can explain sir." He finally said after a while.

Shingai made a motion to continue as the group went into a detailed explanation of what happened. By the time they finished Shingai had pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I think I get it…my god I need a drink." he muttered under his breath.

Moka sighed and grabbed her Rosario and put it on after a fierce make out session with Tsukune leaving him breathless and as red as a tomato "There was this really good drink called butter beer at one of the stalls I want you all to try some." The pink haired Moka said happily as she began to drag Tsukune with her towards the stand. Naruto chuckled quietly as he followed them.

"Butter beer…I haven't had that in a while." He said idly as they walked. No one paid him any attention and as such didn't notice the smirk that played across his face as he spoke. 'I think a little prank is in order.' he thought to himself mentally rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

When they finally reached the stand Naruto calmly walked up and ordered everyone a drink. "My treat for taking care of my Aniki's Baka Deshi." He said with a smile on his face. Nodding his head Shingai moved to sit down on one of the many benches in the area.

Naruto smiled as he turned back to the bar tender. "Seven butter-beers please." He ordered unable to keep the look of joy off of his face. The bartender watched him suspiciously as he got the drinks.

"What are you smiling about boy?" he asked in a gruff tone.

Naruto said one word only, and it sent a small shiver down the man's spine. "Prank!" he chuckled a bit as with a slight of hand he slipped something into all of the drinks except for two one of which he held onto with his right hand. Using his tails to carry the other six he made his way back to the group and gave everyone their drinks.

Sitting down next to Shingai he subtly slipped something into Koki's hand which was conveniently placed around her husband's waist. At first she glanced curiously at Naruto and then at her hand. Upon seeing what it was that he gave her she smiled in a mischievous way.

Naruto calmly sipped his butter-beer and watched as everyone else did too. The group made small talk for a while longer before Ryoku and Moka stood up and said they were going to go to the temple to partake in the mating ritual, that being said they dragged their fiancés away with them.

Naruto couldn't help but snicker when he noticed that both boys were holding themselves as if in pain, and the girls were starting to walk faster in a rush to get to their destination. Shingai noted his guest's behavior and narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" he asked suspiciously.

Naruto smiled innocently and looked away. "Me…I didn't do anything…dangerous." His voice was so sweet and innocent that it was hard not to believe him. Honestly it made Shingai sick to his stomach.

"Don't toy with me boy what did you do to my darling daughters!" so busy was he in interrogating the boy that he never noticed his wife slip something into his drink. "Out with it!" he roared.

Naruto began to rub his ears in an attempt to recover his hearing and glared half heartedly at the vampire lord. "I slipped aphrodisiacs into your daughters' dinks and some powdered Viagra into the boys' drinks. There I said it…you happy?" he snorted as he took another swig of his drink.

Shingai stared dumbfounded at the blonde haired youth in front of him. "You…you did what?" he asked clearly believing Naruto to be lying. "I think I misheard you. I could've sworn you said you put an aphrodisiac into my daughters' dinks and Viagra into their fiancés' dinks." Naruto smiled and nodded his head.

Shingai sighed and looked at his own drink unsure if he should risk it. "I figured as much…you Kitsune enjoy your pranks far too much." He muttered as he swished his drink around in the glass.

Naruto shrugged "I guess, but either way I didn't drug your drink, I give you my word." he finished off the rest of his drink and gave the bartender his mugs back having picked up the ones left behind by the other four teens.

Shingai eyes Naruto warily before he took a swig of his drink causing Naruto to smirk. Shingai noticed his smirk and stood up and pointed at Naruto menacingly "I thought you said you didn't drug this!" he shouted in rage.

Naruto's smirk widened "I didn't…your wife did." Shingai suddenly felt a shiver run along his spine as he felt the hands of his wife on his shoulder.

"Come along Shingai-kun…I have an itch I need you to scratch for me." Koki smiled sweetly at him as she dragged him away from Naruto and towards a separate temple meant to be used by couples celebrating their anniversary.

Naruto sighed as he noted that he was indeed left alone. "Boring" he whined as he lay down on the bench. It was then he felt it, the hungry stares he was so accustomed to. "Fuck my life…" he muttered before he took off as a horde of sex crazed vampires gave chase. Naruto was scared…well not really, but you get the idea. "Women I can understand…but…WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE GUYS CHASING ME TOO!"

Indeed there were a few men chasing him as well, though despite Naruto's own beliefs they weren't after him for his body. "Come back here Kyuubi! My sister wants to date you!" was the common shouts ushered by the pursuing men. There were also ones along the lines of "Fight me Kyuubi so I can prove that I am the best there is!" However Naruto paid them no mind and continued to run convinced they all wanted to rape him.

It wasn't until the next morning when Naruto finally lost all of his pursuers. Coincidentally he ended up in front of the Akashiya manor, shrugging he sat down on the front door step and fell asleep dreaming of the night of passion with Haku he never got to have. 'I'm so going to take this out on Aikuchi…' he thought as he drifted off.

* * *

With Aikuchi

Aikuchi shivered as Ryoku continued to bounce on him, they had been going at it for a good two hours. "I feel like someone just walked over my grave…" he mumbled out loud.

Ryoku stopped bouncing and gazed at her lover questioningly. "What do you mean by that?" she asked silently amazed that he showed no signs of wearing out. 'Then again I'm surprised I'm as energetic as I am too. I mean seriously we both have had at least six orgasms and neither one of us is tired.' She thought after a moment's pause.

Aikuchi shivered as the possibilities ran through his mind. "I think Naruto-gunshou is mad at me…" he stated.

Ryoku frowned, but then smirked "Well it that's the case let's enjoy your last moments of life having hot steamy sex!" she then continued her bouncing causing him to grunt before he shot another load into her.

Flipping them over so that he was on top Aikuchi continued to pound her. "Haven't we been doing that for the past two hours?" he asked lightly with a smile on his face.

Ryoku smirked as she let out some moans. "True, but now it has more meaning." She responded as he managed to hit a certain spot that had her screaming his name in ecstasy.

As they continued to make love Aikuchi couldn't help but wonder. 'I wonder how Tsukune and Moka are doing right now?'

* * *

With Tsukune

Tsukune stared in wonder as the, oh so lovable pink haired Moka _ordered_ him to fuck her harder. Sure he expected the inner Moka to say something like that, but the outer Moka too? He was shocked, but nevertheless he complied and increased his pace. Unlike Aikuchi and Ryoku who went straight to the sex, Tsukune and Moka spent the first hour on foreplay because they were both nervous about the real thing.

Soon Moka was screaming in pleasure as she kept on shouting orders at Tsukune "Harder! Faster! Deeper!" were the three most common, thought there were the occasional "Change positions!" mixed in as well.

After they had both reached their third orgasms Moka ordered him to remove her Rosario so that her true self could have some fun as well. The first thing she did when the transformation was complete was "On your feet now!" when he had complied the first thing she did was to push him against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist. Apparently she liked standing sex.

* * *

The next day: Akashiya manor

Naruto blinked groggily as he felt someone kicking him in the ribs. Catching the foot he threw the offending person away from him, unknowingly throwing the person into the windshield of the limousine that Shingai had used to bring everyone to the festival. Shingai sweat dropped as he watched his youngest daughter get back up and charge the blonde man who had gone back to sleep only for similar results to happen. "Kokoa stop bugging our guest." He ordered as the girl stared at her father in shock.

"This hobo is a guest?" she screeched only to be smacked on the head by an irate Naruto who was glaring at her.

"I am not homeless you damn brat." He muttered darkly as he nodded his head to the returning group. "I just happened to end up here after shaking all those people who were chasing me.

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief causing him to tilt his head in confusion. Suddenly his eyes held a mischievous glint in them that Aikuchi didn't like. "Time for training Aikuchi!" Naruto shouted in sadistic glee as he brought out a rubber tire from somewhere and tied it to Aikuchi's waist as he sat down and pulled out a whip. "Now start running!" he roared as he cracked the whip on Aikuchi's back.

Again everyone watched in either amusement or worry as the two turned a corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

End

Alright I know I haven't updated in a while but, well school is hard right now. I'm not doing so well in my AP Calculus class so I've been trying to get better. (Unfortunately it doesn't seem to be working as I seem to mess up on all of my tests.)

Anyways I want everyone to know that I am a very slow updater during the school year, for those who hadn't already figured it out yet.

I would also like to point out that Fanfiction has deleted my story Way of the Pervert I guess they didn't like me trying to redo that story despite the author having obviously abandoned it. I will try to modify what I had and repost at an unknown time.

There was a recent person who PMed me multiple times saying that no matter what I did my work is plagiarism. Well like I said a while ago in one of my stories…I don't care what the people who call this plagiarism think. The only people with the rights to complain are the original authors of the stories I have "stolen"

Future story ideas: (note: all of these won't be considered until after I actually finish one of my current stories.)

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'With New Neighbors Come New Adventures'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out. "I am the sword" "I am the shield" "And I am the hand that guides them."

Note: if anyone has a cooler catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber. "You want me to jump three stories into the air?" "And you want me to work on silent casting?"

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines.**** Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. "Why do I have to hold myself back this much again?" he asked. "Because…it'll be funnier that way" was her simple response. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**


	12. a day in the house of Akashiya

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Note that Karua is very out of character as I really don't know much about her other than she cries when she kills people. And she wears a tiara.

* * *

Last time

_Everyone just stared at him in disbelief causing him to tilt his head in confusion. Suddenly his eyes held a mischievous glint in them that Aikuchi didn't like. "Time for training Aikuchi!" Naruto shouted in sadistic glee as he brought out a rubber tire from somewhere and tied it to Aikuchi's waist as he sat down and pulled out a whip. "Now start running!" he roared as he cracked the whip on Aikuchi's back._

_Again everyone watched in either amusement or worry as the two turned a corner and disappeared from view_

* * *

A day with the in-laws and your teacher's brother

When Aikuchi and Naruto had finally returned Aikuchi was half asleep and Naruto was grinning like an idiot. "I knew you needed more training Aikuchi." Naruto stated smugly as he laughed.

"You blonde bastard!" Aikuchi roared as he swung his daggers at Naruto's back only to be countered and quickly taken down by Naruto's quick movements. "Gah! Let me go you jackass!"

Naruto said nothing opting to simply stomp his head into the ground "Respect your superiors, you cheeky brat!" he shouted as he walked towards the bathroom following the conveniently placed signs. Upon reaching the bathroom Naruto knocked on the door, loudly. "Is anyone in there?" he called out not wanting to walk in on a possibly super powerful Vampire chick who hates perverts. 'Jeez my imagination gets so out of hand sometimes.' He thought to himself.

When he received no answer he assumed it was safe and opened the door and walked in. "Wow…what a big bathroom." He muttered as he noted that it was indeed bigger than his bedroom. "What the hell do they use it for…giant orgies?" he asked himself as Shingai and his wife Koki sneezed. "Well whatever…hey why are there clothes here I thought no one was using the bathroom." There next to the door laying there in a pile was the unmistakable scene of a woman's clothing.

"Ara who is there?" a voice called out from the next room which contained the bath Naruto assumed. He quickly tried to get out of the room only to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Ow…" Naruto grumbled in pain as he tried to get up only to slip on a bar of soap that had somehow managed to get underneath his foot.

"Ara? Who are you?" Naruto froze and slowly turned around.

* * *

With Aikuchi

Aikuchi groaned slightly as Ryoku messaged his bare shoulders "Ah damn that feels nice!" he moaned when she hit a particularly sore spot. "Thanks for the message Ryoku-chan it felt really great." He said happily as he looked at her over his shoulder.

She smiled and flipped him over and straddled him "I know something else that…feels good." She purred seductively. "What do you say?"

"Well I'm not one to complain when I have a beautiful woman ready and willing on top of me." Aikuchi said huskily as he embraced her as she took off her clothing and impaled herself upon his member. She was about to start moving when they heard something.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you woman! I said no didn't I? What about the word no don't you understand?" Naruto's voice could be heard throughout the mansion as well as his footsteps which were quickly approaching. Suddenly Naruto burst through the door, wearing his clothes mind you, and paused. "Oh Aikuchi busy with the wife I see. Well then good morning to you and goodbye, there is a crazy girl chasing me." And with that he was gone as Karua, wearing her usual dress, ran in and looked around.

"Nee-chan did you see that blonde boy come in here?" she asked completely ignoring the fact that her sister was naked and sitting on top of a naked man.

Ryoku pointed down the hall as Karua began to move. "Why are you chasing him anyways?" she asked still sitting on Aikuchi.

Karua looked down the hall a bit before sighing and turning towards her older sister. "Well you see I was bathing right? I heard someone knocking and thought it was one of you so I didn't answer as I don't care if my sisters see me." She paused as she blushed a little. "But you see…it wasn't one of you it was that blonde boy who ran this way. He must have knocked to make sure no one was inside. When I asked who was there he didn't say anything and I guess he tried to leave but tripped or something. So when I walked out to see who it was he froze before trying to explain that he wanted to take a bath because he smelt like something the cat dragged in. Or at least that's how he said it." By now she was babbling and Ryoku was getting annoyed.

"Get to the point why were you chasing him?" she shouted in irritation

Karua laughed nervously "Right…getting to that." Composing herself she continued "Well I didn't see anything wrong with it so I invited him to join me and he started to run and I chased him asking what was wrong and kept asking him to join me to get the stink off but he kept saying no and that he didn't trust me and mean things like that! He even called me crazy can you believe him?" she asked after another long winded explanation.

Her sister and Aikuchi stared blankly at her 'Yes, yes I can believe him' they thought simultaneously. Ryoku sighed "So he ran from you because you wanted to bathe with him?" she asked for clarification.

Karua nodded her head. "Yeah all I wanted to do was to bathe with him…and pet his fur like hair…and cuddle…" cue face palm.

Ryoku shook her head "Oh never mind go chase after him and let me and my mate finish hat we've been doing." She said with a wave of her hand. It was only then did Karua notice Aikuchi.

"Oh my…I…uh…didn't know I was interrupting…" Ryoku twitched as she shouted "JUST GO!"

"Eep! Yes ma'am!" Karua was gone faster than you could say sex.

"Jeez…now Aikuchi-kun…where were we?" Ryoku asked as she leaned in and kissed her husband.

* * *

With Tsukune

Tsukune gently ran his fingers through Ura-Moka's silvery hair as they lay in her bed. "Moka-san I love you" he said softly as he kissed her forehead. Of course he had heard the commotion but felt that they wouldn't come near him as he could tell they were on the other side of the mansion. So imagine his surprise when suddenly the doors were thrown open as Naruto darted in and started jumping around dodging a pink blur trying to catch him.

"How the hell did you catch up so damn quickly?" Naruto shouted as he jumped onto the ceiling and stood there. "Stop chasing me!" he shouted as he dodged a book that Karua had thrown at him. "Hey don't throw your sister's books at me!"

"Then don't run away you jerk! Why won't you bathe with me?" she cried out as she threw another book.

"Why do you care?" he called back "We're not married and I'm definitely not dealing with an angry father this early in the morning!"

"We could get married!" she called out shocking Naruto enough that he actually lost his footing and fell from the ceiling.

Recovering quickly he stood up "What the hell you don't just randomly tell someone 'let's get married!' we don't even know each others' names. Besides I'm already married!" he thought about it a bit. "Sort of…" he mumbled luckily for him Karua didn't hear the last part.

"Than fuck me!" she shouted at him as she started chasing him again. "Your wife won't mind right?" Karua called out as they jumped around the room again.

"Yes she would!" Naruto shouted back 'though more because she didn't get to join in than anything else.' He thought with a sweat drop.

Eventually the made their way out of the room and down the halls. Tsukune blinked slowly as he had gotten dizzy from trying to keep track of both people. "What was that all about?" he asked himself as he felt Moka shift as she sat up. Groggily she looked around a bit before looking at Tsukune.

"Morning Tsukune." She said still somewhat asleep as her head drifted towards his neck.

"Good morning Moka" he said lovingly as she opened her mouth and bit down onto his neck. "GAH!!!!"

* * *

With Naruto ten minutes later

Naruto shifted around uncomfortably as he washed his hair. "Stupid old man…" he muttered under his breath. Shingai had eventually got angry enough to intervene and had grabbed Naruto and threw him into the bath tub followed shortly after by Karua and had promptly locked the door from the outside.

"Naruto-kun do you want me to wash your back?" Karua asked as she pulled Naruto into a light hug. Making sure to dig her chest into his back.

"No I'm good. Karua why were you so hell bent on getting me to bathe with you?" he asked

Karua leaned against his back "Because you looked soft and cuddly." She nuzzled his hair with her cheek and sighed "So soft…"

Naruto sweat dropped as he calmly grabbed a bucket of water and dumped it over his head un-caring that Karua's head happened to get soaked as well. 'After all there are plenty of herbs in all of the water here.' He thought to himself. "Really so all you wanted was to rub my hair?" he asked playfully as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Karua smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted more than just to be petted…I may not look like I do, but I have a very acute ability to gauge the strength of others. I can sense the power within you Naruto, so much power just waiting to be unleashed upon the world. It's not uncommon for abnormally strong Ayashi to take women as mere objects to sate their lusts upon. Though many women wouldn't actually mind if that did happen to them…after all power is sexy." She emphasized her last words by shifting herself into Naruto's lap and was happy to note that she had gotten a rise out of him.

Naruto grunted a bit as he shifted around "Well I'm not an Ayashi, I'm an akuma, a demon. For us women make up the general population, men for the most part have no say in the bedroom. We male akuma simply lack the drive to pin our lovers underneath us in order to drive into them, and force them to submit to us. After all why waste the effort of taking control of the situation if our women are willing to do it for us?" he asked as he grabbed her and stood up as he walked over to the tub and sat down in it and placed Karua next to him much to her disappointment.

Karua smirked as she looked at him "So all Akuma men are submissive?" she asked as she started trailing circles on his chest.

Naruto pushed her hands away and snorted "I'm sure you could find plenty of them willing to put in the effort to make you their bitch." He stated making her blush. "Well I'm done nice chatting with you Karua." He stated as he stood up and wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way over to where his clothing was.

Karua sighed and did the same, once both were fully dressed they tried to open the door only to realize it wouldn't budge. "Hey…how did Shingai-san lock the door again?" Naruto asked as he pushed and pulled the door a few times.

Karua tapped her chin in thought "Well he might've grabbed some titanium steel and wedged it into the door handles…" she stated sheepishly.

Naruto banged his head against the door once in frustration "Damn it all…" he muttered.

* * *

With Tsukune and Aikuchi

They stared at the screen Shingai had provided for them along with their wives. "I thought Shingai-sama was an overly protective father…" Aikuchi mumbled as he stared at the screen which showed Naruto and Karua in the bathroom.

Moka huffed as she adjusted her clothing "This is his form of punishment put you in an embarrassing situation and film it." She sighed and grabbed onto Tsukune "Let's go flying." She stated as she dragged him away.

Ryoku turned towards Aikuchi "How well can you manipulate the wind?" she asked

Aikuchi shrugged "I don't know I've never really tried using it for anything other than fights." He admitted "I mean I could try to lift you up but it might not work."

She shrugged "It beats watching this so let's go." She grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away.

Kokoa who was sitting outside eating an apple looked up when Moka made her way outside. "Onee-sama what are you doing out here?" she asked

Moka nodded to Tsukune signaling for him to transform. Turning into the fiery bird of legends Tsukune lowered his head and allowed Moka to climb on. **"Are you ready Moka-san?"** he asked his voice deeper due to his new form.

"Ready Tsukune let's fly!" she let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy as he took off "No matter how many times we do this I'll never get tired of it!" she shouted out loud as she held her hands out and felt the wind brush against her skin.

Aikuchi smiled at the sight "Looks like their having fun." He said as he lifted his arms up **"Oh heavenly powers that bind that which is my right, release my bindings so that I might feel the joy of flight!" **the winds started to gather around him as he started to hover. Flying over to Ryoku he willed the winds to lift her and they did so. "I don't know how long I can keep this up so tell me how far of a drop can you be perfectly fine from."

Nodding her head she motioned for him to fly higher which he did so taking her with him "This is amazing Aikuchi-kun…I feel weightless" she mumbled as she spun around to take in the sights.

Aikuchi smiled as he flew around carrying her along. Much to his own surprise Aikuchi found that he could fly around for up to thirty minutes before getting tired. "I didn't know I had it in me." He said as they landed and he resealed himself.

Not much later Tsukune landed and Moka jumped off as he reverted back to human form. "Well that was fun." He stated as Moka leaned into him a little dizzy from all of the loops Tsukune performed.

When they all made their way back inside they noted Kokoa staring at the screen in surprise. "Kokoa what's wrong?" Ryoku asked as she walked up to her youngest sibling.

"Nee-chans look…" she mumbled in shock as she pointed at the screen. Apparently sometime during their flying Naruto and Karua had gotten sleepy and fell asleep next to each other. Karua using Naruto's shoulder as a pillow and Naruto's tails formed a makeshift blanket for both of them his head tilted towards Karua's.

Tsukune blinked "Wow…they look cute together." The other four in the room could only nod in agreement.

Just that moment Shingai walked in and noted the screen "Ah I see Karua fell asleep on the young Namikaze's shoulder." He stated in an off hand manner. "Guess I left them in there for too long."

Walking to the bathroom in which he had locked them Shingai easily removed the barricade and opened the door allowing the two to fall over. "Oh still asleep eh?" he asked in an amused tone. Pulling out a blow horn he covered his ears and sounded it.

The two sleeping teens bolted awake and were immediately on their feet. "Ow…" they whined as they rubbed their ears.

Naruto glared at Shingai and stuck his tongue out. "What did you do that for?" he groused as he helped Karua to her feet. "And I was having such a good dream to." He muttered in disappointment.

"I want to see your true form" Shingai said causing Naruto to stare at him as if he was crazy.

"Really that's it?" he muttered incredulously "I mean I'm a Kitsune I can control the size of my body at will…" as if to prove his point he transformed right in front of Shingai into a dog sized fox.

Karua immediately started petting him much to his own embarrassment. "Could you stop that?" he asked nicely as he made his way to were he had smelled Aikuchi. Walking into the room he curled up next to a couch and stared at everyone as they stared at him. "What is there something on my face?" he asked after a minute.

"Naruto-gunshou?" Aikuchi asked uncertainly.

"Yeah what of it I'm a Kitsune of course I can turn into a fox. I can even control my body size." He began to shrink to the point where he was just a little kit and jumped onto Karua's head yipping playfully causing her to giggle. Eventually he jumped off and turned back into his human form. "Alright who wants to go outside? I'm bored."

Not seeing anything better to do they all agreed. Once outside Naruto transformed into a very large fox and knelt down "Get on all of you." He said as Moka, Karua, Ryoku, and Kokoa looked at each other uncertainly. "Trust me at my current size I can carry all of you easily." Shrugging the six of them climbed onto his back and held on as he started to run through the forest.

He took them on an exhilarating run through the forest as he jumped long distances often and over ravines. All six of them found it very entertaining and said as much when they returned near dinner time. "It's been fun guys, but tomorrow I have to go home." Naruto announced as they ate. Aikuchi nodded his head.

"Duty calls right Gunshou?" he asked with a salute.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile "At ease soldier. Keep up your training or else I really will tell Aniki okay?"

Aikuchi furiously nodded his head "I will don't worry!"

* * *

End

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	13. back to school

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

The results for the poll on where should Naruto meet the L'cie in my FF13XNaruto crossover are in. he will meet them on Pulse with a winning number of 12 votes

There is another poll to help me decide which story I should work on next once I finish Ranma's Neko Curse Redone.

* * *

Last time

_He took them on an exhilarating run through the forest as he jumped long distances often and over ravines. All six of them found it very entertaining and said as much when they returned near dinner time. "It's been fun guys, but tomorrow I have to go home." Naruto announced as they ate. Aikuchi nodded his head._

"_Duty calls right Gunshou?" he asked with a salute._

_Naruto nodded his head with a smile "At ease soldier. Keep up your training or else I really will tell Aniki okay?"_

_Aikuchi furiously nodded his head "I will don't worry!"_

* * *

Back to school

Naruto waved over his shoulder as he opened up a portal to his own world "Well I'll see you guys later." He stated as he walked through, the residents, and guests, of the household waving him off.

Aikuchi sighed as the portal closed behind his boss "Oh thank god he won't tell Sensei." He muttered as he sank to the ground in a cold sweat. Ryoku patted her husband on the shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Now, now dear it can't be that bad…can it?" she asked quietly as she glanced around at the others for aid.

"You…you have no idea the things Sensei does in the name of training." He breathed out as the memories of his torturous training emerged causing him to shiver in fright. "I'm freaking out just thinking about it." He groaned in agony as he placed his face in his hands.

Tsukune chuckled nervously "You're sensei sounds scary." He stated as he looped an arm around the outer Moka's shoulders. "Anyways…we should get ready to leave ourselves Aikuchi-san; the bus should be here in about thirty minutes." With that said Tsukune and Moka made their way into the castle and to her room to collect their belongings.

Aikuchi sighed and nodded his head as he got up, with Ryoku's help, and entered to gather his own belongings.

Thirty minutes later the three teens were waving goodbye from the bus windows. "We'll see you later Otou-sama!" Moka called out as she waved at her father who merely smiled and waved back.

Tsukune said nothing as he too waved a small smile on his face. Aikuchi stared at Ryoku who was waving at him and smiled "I'll see you later dear." He said loud enough for her to hear.

Ryoku smiled and bared her fangs "Sooner than one would think husband." She replied in a mysterious manner as she turned around and walked back inside leaving Aikuchi to blink in surprise and wonder at her words.

"What did she mean by that?" Aikuchi wondered aloud as he leaned back in his seat trying to work out what his wife had meant.

"Aikuchi-san, what did Onee-san say?" Moka asked curiously as she hadn't been paying attention to Aikuchi's conversation at all.

Aikuchi glanced at her and smiled "Oh nothing important she just said we'd see each other again sooner than I think we will."

Tsukune chuckled "Maybe she's going to get a job at the school." Aikuchi and Moka chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe…but still I'm kind of interested in what she meant by that." Aikuchi stated as the bus entered a tunnel leading to Youkai Academy.

"**We're here"** the bus driver said with an eerie smirk on his face as he glanced at the three teens through the rearview mirror. "**Don't die now**." He said with a chuckle as they stepped off the bus.

"Jeez old man quit trying to scare us…it's working on Tsukune." Aikuchi muttered with a sweat drop forming on his head as he pointed back at the shaking Tsukune who was muttering 'Scary' over and over again.

The bus driver merely laughed as he closed the doors of the bus and drove away. "What a jerk." Aikuchi muttered to himself as he turned towards Tsukune who was being comforted by Moka. "Come on Tsukune get up we have to go unpack our stuff." Aikuchi stated as he grabbed Tsukune's collar and began dragging him towards the dorms ignoring Moka's pleas to be nicer to her husband.

As they were walking both boys couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. "Hey Aikuchi-san do you feel like someone's watching us?" Tsukune questioned as he nervously looked around.

"Aikuchi's eyes seemed to droop in exhaustion. "Ah…it's probably the girls" he replied just as there was a loud feminine squeal and he was tackled to the ground by a very excited Luna.

"Aikuchi-kun you're back!" she cried happily as she began to lick the parts of his face not hidden by his trademark mask. Suddenly she stopped and began to sniff him. "Hey…why do you smell like a vampire?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well you see…on my trip…I…got married!" he said in an extremely chipper manner as he gave off the biggest eye smile anyone had ever seen.

Luna stared at him for a full minute before she finally reacted to his words. "You bastard you got married to someone other than me?" she screamed near hysterics. "Do you know how hard I worked to get this job just to be near you?" she screamed even louder as tears started to form.

"J-job?" Aikuchi questioned warily not liking where this was going as Tsukune and the rest of the newspaper club stopped their own conversations which had popped up after the initial tackle, to watch.

"Ah that's right since it was you I never bothered to ask, but…what **are** you doing here Luna-itoko? You graduated six years ago." Gin asked as he rubbed his forehead in confusion.

"SIX YEARS AGO?" the newspaper club chorused in shock as they stared at the apparently older woman.

Smiling she held up a peace sign before she turned her attention back to Aikuchi. "Yeah, it was my job…officially I'm here to protect Osaeru Tasha, but per special request by the Maou himself I am to keep an eye out on you." She glared half-heartedly at him before a sudden thought came to mind. "Maybe…I'll tell him some of the things I noted since coming here…" she smirked as she began to list things off. "Easily de-masked multiple times, being revealed to the charge early on in an easily avoidable confrontation, letting the charge know of his heritage prematurely, etc." she listed off casually as Aikuchi turned paler and paler as she continued to speak."

"Come on part of that was Keisei's fault!" he whined childishly as he tried to reason with his apparent superior.

"You were given leadership of the mission you should've been able to control your impulsive sister." Was the textbook like answer given to him, by the scorned werewolf woman who huffed and looked away from him.

Tsukune and the others merely watched with dumbfounded expressions trying to piece together what had happened. "I'm confused." They eventually stated in unison.

Aikuchi and Luna seemingly didn't here them and continued to argue. Annoyed at being ignored the newspaper club sighed in unison and made their way towards the dorms without their newest friend. "I hope those two don't end up staying there all night." Tsukune mumbled audibly as they entered the building.

"Ara…welcome back everyone…where's Aikuchi-kun?"

Without thinking everyone answered "Arguing with a girl outside bear the bus stop." Only to pause once the fact that they didn't recognize the voice register in their minds. Well actually Moka and Tsukune recognized it but they aren't the majority.

**SNAP**

"Ara…**so he is already cheating on me is he?**" the, partially unknown, woman asked holding onto the remains of an unbreakable hair comb in her hands clearly broken.

"NONONONONONONO Aikuchi-san would never willingly cheat on you Ryoku-san it must be a misunderstanding…she is his superior anyways! That's right she outranks him…so it's not really his fault…that he doesn't know how to deal with it." Tsukune tried to explain, but it seemed to have an opposite effect on the enraged vampire as she stormed out of the building and towards where they had indicated Aikuchi to be.

Silently Moka and Tsukune watched her disappear into the forest for five seconds before muttering a prayer for Aikuchi. "May he rest in piece." They finished.

"Tsukune-kun…who was that scary woman?" Kurumu asked as she latched onto his arm.

"That…was his wife, whom he just married. And…Moka's Onee-san." Tsukune answered as he held his hands in prayer a bit longer as a pained cry obviously Aikuchi's filled the air.

The girls formed an 'O' with their mouths before offering their almost certainly dead friend some prayers for a safe passage into the afterlife. "May his soul rest in peace." They muttered quietly as they turned around and walked into the building talking about their plans for the future.

* * *

End

There is a poll on my profile to help me decide on what to write for a FF13/Naruto crossover I had been thinking about. There are three options and I have a story idea for all three so feel free to pick the one that interests you the most thanks.

Anyways here's the list of future ideas and challenges as usual. There are actually a few more ideas I have added to the list below please think about them and tell me what you think.

Flee to Shinjuku – a Ranma/Get Backers crossover sequel to 'Tendo's New Neighbor'. After fleeing Nerima after certain events Senshi and Ranma befriend the Get Backers and form an agency of their own, the T.R.A.P corps, the Transportation, Retrieval, Assassination, and Protection Corporation.

Note: if anyone has a better idea for a title I'm all ears. Also if you want a different name for the corporation Ranma and Senshi create the restrictions are that it has to be an acronym; meaning that it has to form a word using the initials of the actual title like my T.R.A.P corps. And the words used should be job types that they can do like transporter, retriever and the like.

**Challenge: Ranma/Get backers crossover where Ranma and an OC form their own agency and the major arcs should deal with both Ranma's and the OC's past. Non-Yaoi The name is up to you. OC should be laid back and fun loving.**

Summons one half – Naruto/Ranma multi crossover featuring the Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers. Happosai tries to summon a demon to put Ranma in his place; however he gets more than he bargained for when the demon he summons takes Ranma's side. It only gets weirder, when the Sailor Senshi get involved.

Note: I may need help with Sailor Senshi names (who is who) and their attack names, both for the Senshi and their enemies

**Challenge: Naruto/Ranma crossover where Naruto is a demon. Naruto should be somewhat playful with a love of pranks. No Yaoi**

A dragon's Summon – Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover. The Naruto personality from my story Kitsune brothers somehow gets teleported into the Ikki Tousen world where fighters are called 'Toushi' having nothing else to do he hangs around and watches. Too bad chaos loves him as much as he loves Ramen

**Challenge: Naruto/Ikki Tousen crossover where Naruto is an observer not actually aligned to any school but still manages to get targeted, and he has a fetish for assertive girls. No Yaoi**

The killer, the protector, the negotiator – Rosario/ multi cross. Meet Naruto a Shinobi banished from his home for succeeding in his mission, meet his best friend Ranma a teen looking for a better life, meet Tsukune the only thing keeping the other two from ripping each other's throats out.

Note: if anyone has a cool catch phrase the three of them can say together than I'm all ears.

**Challenge: Rosario/Naruto/Ranma crossover, where Tsukune, Naruto, and Ranma are friends. Ranma and Naruto should have abilities where if they said they were human then no one would believe them. No Yaoi**

Sensei's sensei – Negima/multi cross. To further Negi's training in the arts of combat. Konoemon Konoe asks two combat experts to come and teach at Mahora academy with Negi. Naruto, a millennia old demon, and Ranma a twenty-one year old martial arts instructor of the highest caliber.

**Challenge: Negima/Naruto/Ranma crossover Naruto is a demon and Ranma is smarter than cannon storylines. Naruto and Ranma should be able to competently teach whatever subject they get assigned to if any at all. No Yaoi**

Do I have to? – One Piece/Naruto cross. Kami-sama calls in a favor Kaoru owes her. The favor? Make sure Luffy becomes king of the pirates and kill certain people. Unfortunately for him she sets a lot of restrictions on what he can and can't do. Will start after meeting chopper but before Alabasta

Note: any one have a better idea for a title for this story? I couldn't think of one.

**Challenge: Naruto/One piece crossover, Naruto has full range of his abilities from the Naruto universe (and any others you add on) and he's really lazy. (Lazier than Zoro)**

Officer Kitsune – Sequel to No Need for Summons Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP it will follow the anime series closely with the added interactions of Naruto with the cast.

**Challenge: Naruto/Tenchi muyo GxP crossover. It's never been done before so I want to see what you guys might come up with. No Yaoi**

The Artist - Naruto/Sumomomo momomo crossover Basically Naruto meets Inuzuka Koushi, becomes his friend gets a chance for a peaceful life as an artist, and then Momoko shows up ruining that opportunity as he once again has to step up and fight.

**Challenge: Naruto/Sumomomo crossover. Like the Tenchi muyo GxP it's never been done before so why not?**

**Alright I have a challenge for any body willing to take it. It's a Warcraft/Naruto crossover featuring Naruto. However, I want to see if anyone can make a story where Naruto doesn't become one of the various classes in the game. I also want to see if you can make it work where he only uses skills he learned from his own world. Weapons are of your choice, but if possible make it more Ninja like, so try to avoid big and ranged weapons please. I've seen some really good stories for this type of crossover but they all have Naruto either learning skills from the game or they have him become one of the classes and I kind of want to see a story where neither of those happen thanks I hope someone makes a really good story.**

**Another challenge for those who care to try their hands. There were a couple of new manga that I thought were pretty good: Hidan no Aria (Aria the scarlet Ammo for onemanga users) and Lock On! I was hoping someone could do a crossover with one of these and either Naruto or Ranma (or both) on a side note Lock On! Can go well with the ****Mightiest Disciple Kenichi**

The butler – Naruto/Kampfer – Naruto, self appointed butler of the Senou family since Natsuru had offered to give him food and shelter out of the goodness of his heart, knew keeping an eye out for the young Senou would be difficult but this? This was insane. "Let me get this straight…you turn into a chick who has to fight other chicks because a stuffed tiger with its guts hanging out said so?"

I'm not abnormal – Naruto/Medaka box – Naruto, given a second chance in a new world, only wanted to live a normal high school life. Sadly his new school was anything but normal "Could…could you put some clothes on Kaichou?"

For the best – Ranma/Hayate the Combat butler – Genma, desiring nothing more than to be the best father he could, decided to help the kid who was bawling his eyes out in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I'm going to be a what? – Naruto/ichiban ushiro daimao – Naruto, who had seen and done many things in his long life, had expected to be told many things when he had walked up to the little…bird thing to find out what he would become in the future, but this…this wasn't one of them. "I'm going to be a what?"

The following three stories are the ones you can choose from in my poll on my FF13/Naruto crossover. They are listed in the order found on the poll meet on Pulse, Cocoon or on the ark:

1) **The Eternal** – Naruto an immortal displeased with the way things had turned out due to Fal'cie rule has chosen to aid the L'cie in their quest to save Cocoon. The fact that Vanille remembers him from her childhood had nothing to do with it…honest.

2) The Wraith – Kakashi, in a last ditch effort to save Naruto's life used his Mangekyou Sharingan to transport the blonde to a different world. Now in a world called Cocoon called a pulse L'cie because of his powers Naruto disappeared in order to learn about his new home. Disgusted with the ignorance of the populace he dons the title wraith and fights PSICOM from the shadows that is…until the purge.

3) Meet the maker – After their fight with Cid Raines the L'cie, led by six little foxes happen upon a stone statue near the airship leading out of the ark. "The red elixir of the tragic six, shall revive he who can right the wrongs of the misguided world"

The reason why I always put these ideas and Challenges in every chapter now is because hopefully it may inspire some authors out there and give them a basis for a real good story, and it will also help me remember my ideas for my future stories when I actually get there.

If anyone decides to do one of the challenges I listed above please tell me so I can read it later thank you


	14. Mafia Man

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

There is another poll to help me decide which story I should work on next once I finish Ranma's Neko Curse Redone.

Sorry but I'm skipping the trip to the beach house.

* * *

Last time

"_That…was his wife, whom he just married. And…Moka's Onee-san." Tsukune answered as he held his hands in prayer a bit longer as a pained cry obviously Aikuchi's filled the air._

_The girls formed an 'O' with their mouths before offering their almost certainly dead friend some prayers for a safe passage into the afterlife. "May his soul rest in peace." They muttered quietly as they turned around and walked into the building talking about their plans for the future._

* * *

Mafia man

The day after his return Tsukune was surprised to see a battered, but a very much alive Aikuchi waiting for him at the entrance of the school dorms. "Aikuchi-san you're alive!" he said in surprise.

Aikuchi glanced at him blankly before he pushed off the wall and walked over adjusting his mask as he did so. "I never thought I'd live to see the day…" he trailed off as he shook his head.

"Ah…Aikuchi-san you're alive." Moka stated in surprise as she walked up to them.

"Gee…thanks for the vote of confidence Moka." Aikuchi muttered bitterly as he started walking towards the school Tsukune and Moka in tow.

Tsukune hesitated a bit before asking "How did you get out alive?" he asked cautiously knowing that it may be thin ice.

Aikuchi seemed to slump in defeat as he idly rubbed his head. "Like I said…I never thought I'd see the day…when a werewolf and a vampire would get along." He paused as he shook his head. "It's amazing those two have the exact same likes and dislikes."

Moka and Tsukune both chuckled nervously realizing the rarity of the situation. "Amazing circumstances…" Moka muttered nervously.

"I never would've thought those two would get along." Tsukune admitted as they walked. There was a round of nervous chuckling as the trio continued to move. Suddenly they heard a creaking sound and turned around…

"GRAAAAAH!" …to see a giant Panda breaking down a tree drool coming out of its mouth.

"AHHHHHH! Enemy attack!" Tsukune shouted as he grabbed his two friends and started to run away.

"Can't…breathe…" Aikuchi muttered as he tried to pry Tsukune's hands off of his collar.

There was a round of laughter as a new voice interrupted Tsukune's bout of terror. "Don't worry this is my servant, you can relax."

Tsukune cautiously turned around relaxing slightly…only to double over in pain as Aikuchi angrily stood up. "Jackass trying to choke me out like that." He muttered darkly as he faced the newcomer. "Who the hell are you pretty boy?"

The boy laughed "I am Won FanFan, a first year. It's a pleasure to meet you Aono Tsukune-san."

Tsukune who had just recovered asked "You know me? Who on earth…" he trailed off as another twinge of pain coursed through his stomach. 'Ow…Aikuchi hits hard.' He thought painfully.

FanFan ignored the question as he walked closer to Tsukune "You're worrying about the future correct?" he paused giving himself a dramatic effect. "I'll lend you my help."

Moka, Aikuchi, and Tsukune glanced at each other in confusion. "Uh…what are you talking about?" Tsukune finally asked as the three of them slowly began to back away from the obviously disturbed youth.

He laughed again as he held a weird pose. "It's simple…You can be employed under my influence for eternity!" he declared with a faint blush on his face. He opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a fist to the jaw courtesy of Aikuchi.

"Let's go Tsukune nothing good could come out of interacting with that kind of person." He said as he and Moka, who was nodding in agreement, dragged Tsukune away from the downed china boy.

Suddenly FanFan shot up as if nothing had happened. "Amazing! To have such a powerful guard! To be honest I've always wanted such an ideal man like you!" he paused as he stepped forward and grasped Tsukune's hands. "I want you as a member of my family…no matter what!" he stated with such conviction that Moka and Aikuchi began to gag.

Eventually Aikuchi had, had enough and kicked FanFan in the face sending him flying once more. "Come on Tsukune let's go!" he shouted as he and Moka grabbed Tsukune's arms and carried him into the school building.

When school ended and the trio made their way to the newspaper club Tsukune was worn out having to dodge the persistent FanFan who searched for him tirelessly. "That guy…gives me the creeps." He muttered as he slumped into a chair.

Mizore poked her head out from behind a stack of boxes. "Oh…you finally attracted a boy." She stated in monotone before glancing at Aikuchi. "Ah…you're alive."

"HAVE SOME FAITH IN ME DAMN IT!" Aikuchi shouted as he crossed his arms in annoyance. "Some friends you guys are" he muttered darkly as he kneeled down in a corner and sulked.

Kurumu immediately latched herself to Tsukune's body and started wailing. "You can't go out with a boy! A woman is bad enough but having an affair with a boy is too much!" she cried hysterically.

Mizore added more to the fire as she formed a set of claws. "If you keep being unfaithful like this I'll stab you!" she muttered grimly as she glared.

Tsukune looked about ready to die as it was as he blankly stared at the wall unmindful of Kurumu's grasp.

Yukari interrupted their threats as she read a Yaoi book. "Well actually…" she paused as a blush spread over her face. "…Boys love is becoming more widely acknowledged in the human world as a wholesome affair."

Tsukune suddenly shouted out "Is that really something wholesome?" scaring the three girls slightly as he had been completely out of it for a while.

Aikuchi merely sighed as he took a picture of the scene. "Well…I think the best bet is to say no." he muttered as he looked through his pictures. "Over and over and over again until he understands."

Tsukune calmed himself down and nodded in agreement. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." He admitted as he sat back down.

Kokoa sighed in annoyance unmindful that her nose was bleeding from reading her boys' love book. "Idiots don't be mistaken." She paused to turn the page "He's the only son of the boss of the Won family. He's famous amongst the first years." She turned her attention back to the book ignoring whoever had asked her what she was reading.

Aikuchi leaned back in his chair as Ruby looked at the ceiling trying to place the name. "Ah…the Won family…"

"You know them?" Tsukune asked as he glanced at the masochistic witch.

"Among the Chinese Youkai they run the largest operations of the Chinese Mafia…so someone that important was in the first year." She muttered to herself

Aikuchi leaned forward. "Mafia…this might be a good chance for Sensei. We need contacts in the underworld." He stood up "I'm going to give a report to Sensei…and double check on that interview date." He added as an after thought.

The group waved him off as he lazily made his way out of the room. "So…that family he wanted Tsukune to join. Really means he was asking Tsukune to become a member of the Mafia I guess." Moka stated as she sat down in relief.

Tsukune covered his face with his hands and sighed in dismay. "Why would he want me?" he asked sadly as he looked up "If he wanted men there are plenty of others, so why…" he muttered to himself as scenarios ran through his head.

"It's because you're strong" FanFan himself said as he stood in the doorway. "Your name is getting to be pretty well known in the underworld you know." He stated calmly as he walked in, ignoring the surprised looks everyone gave him.

Tsukune warily stood up and faced the Chinese monster. "I am?" he asked as he rubbed his hands a show of nervousness.

FanFan smiled though it didn't ease up any of the tension in the room "Tsukune-san…you recently married into the house of Count Akashiya right?" he gestured towards Moka who blushed. "And also you're the grandson of Aono Homura, leader of the phoenix tribe; also you're the son of Aono Kouen the **Nenshou Senpuu**and Aono Kasumi a human woman strong enough to knock out a cerebus with one punch right?"

Tsukune narrowed his eyes. "I wouldn't know any of the legends surrounding my family I only recently learned about them myself." He stated

FanFan smiled "Regardless I entered this academy looking for strong individuals like yourself!" he paused as he gazed at everyone "Tsukune-san won't you join my family?" he shouted loudly.

Kurumu stepped in front of FanFan blocking him from reaching Tsukune "Is that all you want to say?" she asked seriously "Then just give up! Tsukune won't join the mafia for your selfish reasons." She stated with conviction as both boys stared at her in surprise.

"Kurumu-chan." Tsukune mumbled happily.

There was a round of agreement as Moka and the others each rose and faced FanFan telling him that Tsukune wouldn't join him. "W-what the…don't get in my way!" FanFan shouted as he backed up a bit. "What's with you all? What relation do you have with Tsukune?"

"Wife!" "Lover!" "Mistress!" "Concubine!" "Toy!" Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby said respectively. "We're his friends!" they all shouted as they pushed forward unnerving FanFan.

"Hey Tsukune-kun! Ara? What are you guys doing?" Keisei asked unsure what she was seeing. "Did I miss something here?"

Tsukune blinked in surprise "Keisei-san! What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously knowing she might do something extreme.

"Ara…I came to ask if I could join your and Moka's pillow time." She replied bluntly. "So…what's going on?" she asked finally.

"This guy is trying to turn Tsukune into a Mafia Man!" Yukari cried out angrily as she pointed at FanFan.

"Ara…I'm afraid I can't let you do that…" Keisei trailed off as she walked in reaching into her panties, causing everyone to blush. However, they soon dropped their jaws as she pulled out a four meter long yari. "You see…I have a mission to get him to Homura-jii"

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OUT OF?" everyone in the room shouted in unison.

Keisei grinned "You want to see?" she asked huskily as she winked. The effect was instant as everyone began to blush in embarrassment. She suddenly thrust the spear forward and pinned FanFan to the wall. "Too easy." She declared as she let go of the weapon suspending FanFan off the ground.

FanFan growled "Damn it why are you getting in the way?" he shouted out as he glared at Keisei. "You have nothing to gain from this!"

Keisei idly flipped him off "I was hired to make sure he meets his Jii-san without incident. Joining the mafia is considered an incident." She stated logically. "Don't bother with the whole. 'The mafia will take care of your women' thing. Phoenixes are polygamists by nature."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What you didn't know? A long time ago the phoenix clan realized that being faithful to one person was impossible for them due to their extremely long life spans so they legalized polygamy. Actually…all male Akuma are polygamists." Keisei said as an after thought thinking back to the times she spent in Makai's capital city.

Everyone stared at her in shock as they tried to comprehend what they had just heard. "My…family…is…into…polygamy?" Tsukune stuttered out as he tilted backwards in a dead faint.

Keisei sweat dropped as she watched the girls check on Tsukune as FanFan ceased struggling as he seemed to fall in and out of consciousness. "Really…it's that shocking?" she asked amusedly as she leaned against the wall.

Kurumu looked up and yelled "You're damn right it is!" she glanced back down at Tsukune "You mean to tell us we never once had to fight amongst ourselves?" she shouted as she got into Keisei's face.

Keisei idly licked her lips as Kurumu's scent filled her nose. "I don't see why _you_ were fighting with anyone. Aren't succubae notorious sex demons?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Kurumu and brought her close. "I was taught that the Succubae needed semen to stay healthy." She stated causing everyone to, once again, blush.

Kurumu looked away. "No…semen only makes us stronger…the stronger the man is the stronger his semen makes us." She admitted as she looked away. If anything she looked embarrassed about it all, though not ashamed everyone noticed.

Her friends all stared at her in silent shock "Wait…those stories about succubae being sex demons were true?" Mizore asked slowly as she gazed at her blue haired rival who slowly nodded her head yes.

"Anou…Keisei-san can you let me go?" Kurumu asked after a while having gained control over the blush that had been spreading over her face. "It's kind of weird being smothered in someone's breasts." She admitted used to doing the smothering not the other way around.

When Tsukune awoke Keisei had moved into one of the open chairs and he had been moved onto the tables. "What happened?" he asked groggily. "Where's FanFan?"

"I'm over here…just hanging around." FanFan stated as he waved having given up trying to wiggle out of his coat in order to free himself.

"You learned about your family's mating habits." Someone else stated causing Tsukune to turn his head to face Aikuchi. "Seems like the idea of being a polygamist was a little much for you." Aikuchi was sitting in one of the other chairs away from his sister.

Tsukune groaned a bit as he sat up "I feel like I missed some sort of important conversation." He stated as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Oh that?" Keisei asked as the other girls blushed. "That was a talk about the true nature of a succubus." She stated simply opting not to go further into it. "Kurumu will explain when she feels ready to do so." She declared when she noticed Tsukune about to ask another question, and was satisfied when he closed his mouth.

Aikuchi clapped his hands together and gave everyone an eye smile. "On another note. Sensei has agreed to the interview for this upcoming weekend." Everyone simultaneously choked as they stared at Aikuchi. FanFan however glanced around in confusion. "Oh yeah…FanFan and Touhou Fuhai-sama will be going too. Ah…Touhou-sama will be meeting us there."

FanFan stared at Aikuchi with wide eyes. "Great-Grandfather? Who are you?" he asked in awe. "In order to garner my great-grandfather, no one of the three dark lords' attention…who is your sensei."

Aikuchi glanced at him with a grin you could see in his eyes. "Me?" he paused in order to create suspense in the young Mafia boy "I'm Hitoshirenu Aikuchi…the only apprentice of Ijin-sama."

Aikuchi then walked up to FanFan and pulled out the spear and handed it to his sister who accepted it idly as she busied herself with brushing Kurumu's hair who was happily letting her do so. "You know of who I speak don't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

FanFan instantly dropped to his knees. "I'm terribly sorry I mistook you for a simple hired hand! I never would've known that you were Mao-sama's apprentice!"

Aikuchi told him to rise. "It's alright there was no way you could have known. However, I suggest you get ready…like I said…he's interested in meeting you the future boss of the Won family. We leave Friday after school."

Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

End

I hope this was to everyone's liking. I wasn't really sure on how to do this chapter since FanFan was supposed to originally pursue Tsukune for his deed at the beach resort.

Also can someone draw some fan-art for me please?


	15. Speak with the devil

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Okay as reference this chapter takes place during the month long training period before finals in Chuunin exams during which Kaoru at one point or another goes back to Makai in order to do his job in person.

* * *

Last time

_FanFan instantly dropped to his knees. "I'm terribly sorry I mistook you for a simple hired hand! I never would've known that you were Mao-sama's apprentice!"_

_Aikuchi told him to rise. "It's alright there was no way you could have known. However, I suggest you get ready…like I said…he's interested in meeting you the future boss of the Won family. We leave Friday after school."_

_Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright!" they shouted in unison._

* * *

Speak with the devil

The rest of the week passed quickly as everyone bubbled with barely suppressed eagerness about their upcoming trip. "I can't believe it! We're going to meet Mao-sama!" FanFan shouted as the others stared at him silently asking 'Why are you here?'

Tsukune chuckled nervously as he stepped away from the Chinese Mafia boy. "Well…you seem excited…" he stated with blaring unease as the girls silently scooted closer to him in order to ward off FanFan should he try something. Aikuchi merely rolled his eyes, his mask firmly in place.

FanFan smiled as star appeared in his eyes "Of course I am! Mao-sama is the epitome of strength!" he declared with such conviction that the group turned towards Aikuchi for confirmation.

"Well…it's true I've never seen him lose a fight…" he trailed off obviously remembering something he didn't want to.

Kurumu giggled as she pumped her fist into the air. "Yahoo! This is going to be super fun! Kaa-san always said Makai always has the best fashions!"

"Such a vain woman." Mizore muttered in contempt as she appeared behind Tsukune "I heard there's nothing but women at the capital." She continued ignoring Kurumu's enraged outburst.

Moka giggled "I'm sure it'll be fine there." She stated as they all picked up their bags and made their way to the bus stop where the bus driver, Gin and Shizuka were waiting for them.

"Is everyone ready?" Shizuka asked as she meowed lightly "We'll be gone for a week so make sure you have everything you need." She continued with a cheerful smile as everyone boarded the bus.

Gin smirked "Well…it seems everyone is ready Sensei." He stated as he climbed onto the bus as well. The cat eared teacher smiled as she nodded her head in agreement as she followed her students onto the bus as the driver calmly stamped out his cigar.

"Alright kids hold on tight…it can be a bumpy ride." He chuckled darkly as he started the engine.

"WAIT FOR US!" two voices shouted as Kokoa and Ryoku came running up to the bus. "We're coming as well." They stated simply as the driver shrugged.

"Sure if you want to." He muttered uncaringly as he closed the door and started to drive. "A word of advice before we get there." He called out as they entered the tunnel "Watch your asses…literally, the people in the capital are notoriously bi-sexual…young people like you kids will turn them on to no end. So stay with either Aikuchi or Ijin-sama himself."

The group gulped audibly as they glanced uneasily at each other. Though Aikuchi seemed unconcerned "It isn't that bad…they ask." He stated simply as he began to nod off as Ryoku snuggled against his arm. His statement did little to ease the fears of the other occupants of the bus.

"Hang on tight we're almost there!" the bus driver announced as they exited the tunnel.

Covering their eyes due to the brightness of the area the gang winced as the bus came to a screeching halt. Warily Tsukune opened his eyes and gasped "Amazing…" he mumbled as he stared at the city in front of him in awe. "This place is so awesome…" he muttered as the girls and Aikuchi rubbed their eyes a little bit as they too took in the view.

Aikuchi smiled as he stepped off the bus quickly followed by everyone else. Turning around he bowed to the group in a welcoming gesture "Welcome to the capital of Makai, Shounetsujigoku" he stated warmly as a fire spout erupted behind him. "Mind your head for fire spouts." He added casually as the others stared blankly at him. Ignoring their stares Aikuchi calmly turned around and began walking towards the city gates "Please follow me, Sensei is waiting for us at the citadel."

Kurumu had stars in her eyes as she happily skipped after him "A citadel! I've never seen a citadel before!" she shouted in joy causing many of the passing demons to chuckle as one walked up to the group. She was very beautiful they all admitted, some more grudgingly than others. The demon had green hair, pale skin, had two wing-like objects protruding next to her ears, and was wearing the skimpiest black leather outfit that any of them had ever seen; as it barely fit her while her generous bust protruded forward causing Gin to salivate.

"You must be new here." She stated with a seductive drawl as she kept pace with them as they followed Aikuchi who would periodically stop to see what they were doing. "It's rare to see someone get so excited over seeing the citadel." She continued as Tsukune chuckled nervously.

"You could say that, we're here to meet someone for a newspaper interview." He admitted as Gin started to take pictures from different angles, though the demon woman didn't seem to mind.

The stranger smiled "You must be here to speak with Kaoru-kun then." She stated as they neared the gates. "Youkai Academy right?" she asked as they passed through the gates the guards nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

Moka blinked in surprise. "How did you know?" she asked cautiously, slightly unnerved by the woman's accuracy. "We didn't alert anyone that we were coming." She stated as she slid next to Tsukune protectively.

FanFan agreed as he stepped forward. "She's right, and not only that, but you speak of Mao-sama so familiarly I can't help but feel as if you're up to no good."

The woman giggled a bit the wings on her head flapping around a bit. "Oh my, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Toriko, Kaoru-kun's personal messenger, In fact I just returned from a courier mission." She announced as Aikuchi silently led them to the town square which was overlooked by a huge fortress which had battlements every two hundred meters, the gate they could see was heavily guarded by two squads of heavily armed Kitsune while many archers who had hawk like appearances littered the walls as they patrolled their routes diligently. If that wasn't enough to intimidate a potential attacker Tsukune could see some sort of catapult on the battlements manned by lightly armored dog like demons who were currently staring down at the busy streets. To make it even worse on the poor boy, a squadron of cat women armed with modern weaponry walked into sight and conversed with the guards before they made their way inside.

Mizore ironically was the one to break the ice, so to say. "There…are a lot of differently armed guards around." She stated somewhat surprised. Aikuchi waved them over from the center of the square before he turned back to Kurumu who had begun asking him something again, as Ryoku grumbled and stomped over towards the duo.

Toriko chuckled "Yes there are…Kaoru-kun found out that some of the demons in his army were more comfortable with traditional weapons or modern weapons, heck some are even more comfortable with future weapons which we took back from some other dimensions that had the better tech than the human worlds do now." She paused to show her ID to the Kitsune guard who smiled flirtatiously at her.

"We going for drinks after our shift Toriko-chan?" the fox lady asked with a suggestive tone as she waggled her brows.

Toriko grinned "You know it Yoko-chan." She agreed as she hugged the armored Kitsune before turning back to the group. "There are also those who use different types of energy than what Kaoru-kun uses. So he actually came up with a method of negating the use of certain energies in certain areas, so don't be too surprised if you suddenly feel weaker in various areas."

Yukari rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "So complicated desu." She muttered as she messaged her temples a bit.

Nekonome grinned as she placed a hand on Yukari's shoulder. "Don't worry Sendo-san I'm sure Ijin-sama will explain everything for you." She smiled down at the young with reassuringly as Yukari smiled back.

Kokoa scoffed "Guns are for wimps." She stated within hearing range of one of the patrolling guards who happened to be carrying said weapon.

It all happened in a flash, as the snake woman blurred out of sight and reappeared with the barrel of her weapon placed firmly against the back of Kokoa's throat as she pinned the girl against the wall. "You didn't just insult me did you vampire?" she asked softly as she glared at the scared form of Kokoa who rapidly shook her head unable to speak because of the gun barrel in her mouth. Pulling the gun away from her the snake lady's demeanor took a 180 as she dusted Kokoa off. "Alright then have fun talking with Enma-sama!" she called out as she continued her patrol.

The group gulped simultaneously at the display of speed. "Scary…" they stated in unison as Toriko laughed.

"That was Selene; she's very touchy about her guns." She smiled as Aikuchi stopped in front of a large set of Oak doors.

"Are you guys ready? Sensei is right behind these doors." Aikuchi stated as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Try not to piss him off." He added as an extra pre-caution. Without waiting for a response he turned around and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice responded instantly as the door began to open on its own. Walking in the group instantly noticed the pictures of the former leader of Makai a beautiful red headed woman who looked to be a dragon. The next thing they noticed was the blonde angular faced man reading something over. "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked without looking up.

"Kaoru-kun I'm back!" Toriko walked forward as she bowed.

Looking up the blonde man smiled as his messenger handed him a scroll "Thanks, I've been waiting for their trade agreement forever." He muttered as he read the contents. "The hell? They want to marry their eldest daughter to me?" he asked bewildered as he pulled out a picture. "Well…at least she's pretty." He mumbled in thought. Summoning a clone he handed the scroll to it and opened a portal. "Bring that to Akane and see what she says." The clone nodded and walked through the portal. He glanced back at Toriko and was slightly surprised that she was still there. "Is there something else Toriko?" he asked as he set his pen down.

Toriko shifted around a bit "Well…it's getting to be that time of year again…" she began as she blushed. "I already promised Yoko-chan to go drinking with her but…" she trailed off.

Kaoru sighed "You mean you haven't found a proper mate yet?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head. "You know that chances of me impregnating you aren't very good. As the Juunibi I don't produce a whole lot of offspring, well unless the girl is just that fertile, but I regress. Either way you know this so why don't you find yourself a proper husband I'm sure there are some decent men out there."

Toriko sighed dejectedly. "I know, but none of them can keep up with me. Heck I actually fucked an entire room full of them until they had nothing left to offer and I didn't even come close to cumming once!" The group of teenagers plus teacher all blushed at the obviously adult conversation.

Kaoru sighed "Fine, fine, I'll help you out later, but right now I have an interview to go through so you're dismissed." With a wave of his hand Toriko bowed and left the room. Kaoru sighed once more before glancing at his other guests. "Well now, you must be the newspaper club of Youkai Academy." He stated more than asked.

Aikuchi stepped forward "Yes we are Sensei, may we have an interview?" Aikuchi asked politely after bowing to his superior. "These are my friends: Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Gin, my wife Ryoku, and our teacher Nekonome-sensei."

Kaoru nodded his head as he leaned back. "Alright, go ahead ask away, I've got time." He stated as he propped his feet onto the table.

Although initially surprised by the lax nature of their host the group took a seat in an offered chair. Moka swallowed the lump in her throat as she began. "Can we start with a few things about yourself?" she asked nervously afraid of the being in front of her.

Kaoru tilted his head to the side as he regarded her question. "Hmm… I guess…" he muttered as he glanced at the ceiling. "Let's see…My name is Kazama Uzumaki Kaoru, I'm seventy-two, local time. Time in Makai is four times faster than the time in the dimension I prefer to live in." he paused as he tried to think of what else to say "I like fried tofu, and my wives. There are a few people I don't like, and my hobby is training."

Moka nodded her head as she wrote down his answer. "Thank you very much Ijin-sama." She bowed causing the blonde man to chuckle.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." He muttered with a sweat drop seeing a vampire bow. "Anyways…anything else you want to know?" he asked the group as he began to work on his paperwork some more.

Kurumu grinned as she leaned forward. "How do you woo all these different women?" she asked knowing good gossip when she saw it. "Is it because of your power or because of your own character?" she continued as she leaned forward some more.

Kaoru chuckled "My, my, you're very curious about my love life aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle. "To answer your question; I would have to say natural demonic instincts." He paused seeing their confused smiles. "You see Demon girls in general are very…instinctive…I guess you could say. They naturally want to have children by the strongest male in the area. Oh sure a few of them actually find a proper mate and live with him, but the majority are incredibly horny and I happen to be the strongest male in all of Makai."

Kurumu giggled "Massive orgy…" she muttered as she scribbled down her notes.

"Please don't give them ideas." Kaoru muttered as he placed the finished document in the out pile. "It's bad enough as it is." There was a crash and Kaoru began to rub his head in annoyance. "I'll be right back." He muttered as he got up and made his way towards the door.

Kurumu glanced around at the others who shrugged in confusion. "What do you think that was?" she asked after a while.

Gin shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. "Probably one of the workers dropped something." He supplied as he leaned back in his chair. "But…can't believe how lax this guy is." He mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

Tsukune chuckled nervously "Well…he seemed nice enough." He admitted as he glanced at the door which had closed behind the blonde man.

Aikuchi nodded his head as Ryoku leaned against him. "That's Sensei for you." He mumbled.

Kaoru returned shortly after that statement with a sigh as he retook his seat. "Sorry about that, a rebel had tried to sneak into the Citadel. That Crash was one of the guards dealing with him."

Yukari shivered at the ease with which he said it. "How often do things like that happen?" she asked with another shiver

Kaoru scratched his chin in thought. "Not often…since there aren't many rebels anymore…they've all been wiped out…mostly." He suddenly chuckled "Ah…sorry ended up thinking about this one female rebel I ran into…" his grin turned somewhat perverted. "She was straightened out by my wife." His grin widened remembering that week.

The group blushed as Aikuchi rubbed his head in exasperation. "Sensei…" he muttered as he closed his eyes, somewhat annoyed.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ara…sorry go ahead." He muttered as he gave them a very fox like smile. "You were asking?"

Mizore nodded her head "Earlier you sent some sort of message through a portal of sorts…where was that going?" she asked.

Kaoru smiled "Ah…a true reporter always going after the little things." He mused as he debated whether or not to answer the question. "That was just a portal to my place of residence where my Wife is currently. I needed her to look over something in the letter I received." He replied as he began to work on his paperwork again. "And before you ask…yes it's possible for inter-dimensional travel. Though there are rules and regulations." He paused to glance at the ceiling in thought. "There is a book on it though so there isn't any real importance to it."

Tsukune and the group sweat dropped again. 'No importance?' they wondered as Kaoru began his work again.

Tsukune sighed as he prepared himself to ask his own question. "Aikuchi-san mentioned that you were hired to bring me to Jii-chan's house right? I want to know why now of all times?"

Kaoru rubbed his forehead in thought. "True most would want to know that…however, I cannot tell you what I do not know. Homura-san has his own reasons I'm sure." Kaoru answered as he glanced up at Tsukune. "Already a lady killer I see." He mumbled audibly causing Tsukune to blush. "You've even seduced a succubus, good job."

"It's not like that!" Tsukune shouted blushing the entire time as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he mused aloud as everyone blushed as they looked away.

"Ijin-sama Touhou Fuhai-sama is here."

"Good send him in." Koru glanced up as the door opened to reveal a rather short old man who was smoking a pipe. "Fuhai-dono a pleasure to meet you in person." Kaoru stated with a nod of the head.

Touhou Fuhai chuckled softly "As it is a pleasure to meet you Mao-dono…though I wonder, what do you want to speak with me about?"

FanFan leaned forward as he waited to hear Kaoru's answer. "You're family runs a Mafia family right?" he asked

Fuhai nodded his head "True we do." He replied as he gestured for Kaoru to continue. "What of it?"

Kaoru grinned "You see…the remaining rebels have started turning towards underworld dealings in order to fund themselves…I need a set of eyes and ears in the underworld. I was hoping your family could be those eyes and ears."

FanFan's eyes began to sparkle as he turned towards his great-grandfather. Touhou Fuhai on the other hand had a hand on his chin as he mused over the possibilities. "What's in it for us?" he finally asked.

Kaoru grinned "Aid…I'll have my agents…ignore your operations, they'll even bail you out if you get in trouble with human authorities."

Fuhai thought it over in his mind considering all the possibilities. "Alright you've got yourself a deal Mao-dono." He finally consented as he shook Kaoru's hand.

"Perfect." Kaoru muttered audibly as he smiled. There was a clicking noise as Kaoru glanced at Aikuchi who was holding a camera.

"It's for the newspaper." He stated at the questioning glance his teacher was giving him. "Don't worry we'll leave the details out…the great Ijin-sama and Touhou Fuhai-sama come to an agreement which the newspaper club had failed to hear." He glanced at Gin. "Right?"

Gin smiled as he nodded his head. "Yes that sounds about right. None of us heard a thing right guys?" he asked the group as a whole. There was a round of nods as Kaoru grinned.

"By the way Aikuchi…Naruto told me something interesting."

Aikuchi froze as he fearfully looked up at Kaoru whose grin had darkened considerably. "Uh…Got to go bye!" he yelled as he bolted out the door.

Kaoru grinned as he pushed the button on his intercom. "May I have your attention please…It seems my apprentice has slacked off on his training, please reinstruct him what happens to men who slack off. That is all." He turned off the PA system as he turned on the security monitors. "That'll teach him to slack off on his training." He muttered sadistically as he offered the remaining group popcorn. "Want some?" They all sweat dropped at the apparent cruelty Kaoru was capable of.

"Isn't that a bit much Nyaa?" Shizuka asked as she watched as a horde of women chased after Aikuchi with a frightening gleam in their eyes.

Kaoru glanced at her. "Nah…he should be used to it by now." He turned back to the monitors "Besides nothing bad will happen to him, granted his hips might be sore afterwards if they manage to catch him."

Ryoku growled "That's my husband you know." She threatened as she rolled up her sleeve.

Kaoru grinned at her. "Then shouldn't you be helping him?" he inquired as Ryoku suddenly realized that she couldn't be wasting time here.

"Damn it! Keep your hands off my husband!" she shouted as she charged out the door.

Kaoru smirked "What you aren't going to help them?" he asked as he turned back to the monitors eating some popcorn. There was a round of head shaking as the remaining club members turned their attention to the screens.

"Nah…Aikuchi will be fine." Gin stated with a smile. Kaoru merely laughed.

* * *

End

Hope you like it. Again any comments are welcome and please tell me your thoughts about my ideas in my profile.


	16. presence of the devil

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Okay as reference this chapter takes place during the month long training period before finals in Chuunin exams during which Kaoru at one point or another goes back to Makai in order to do his job in person.

* * *

Last time

_Kaoru grinned at her. "Then shouldn't you be helping him?" he inquired as Ryoku suddenly realized that she couldn't be wasting time here._

"_Damn it! Keep your hands off my husband!" she shouted as she charged out the door._

_Kaoru smirked "What you aren't going to help them?" he asked as he turned back to the monitors eating some popcorn. There was a round of head shaking as the remaining club members turned their attention to the screens._

"_Nah…Aikuchi will be fine." Gin stated with a smile. Kaoru merely laughed._

* * *

Presence of the devil

Aikuchi glared at the back of his mentor's head. "Bastard." He mumbled under his breath as they all sat at a table in one of the better restaurants in Shounetsujigoku.

"I heard that Baka deshi." Kaoru stated as a scantily clad waitress sauntered up with their food.

"Here you go Ijin-sama!" she chirped happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek angering the other waitresses as they all glared at her. "Call me if you need anything." She called out as she walked away.

Gin stared in awe at every woman who passed by taking as many pictures as he could. "This place is awesome! None of these women care that I'm taking pictures of them!" he shouted gleefully as he dashed about taking more pictures.

Tsukune and the others sweat dropped as one woman posed for Gin. "Well…I think he'd fit right in around here." Tsukune mumbled to the silent agreement of his club members.

Kurumu scoffed as she dug into her cake. "Because the woman here are…looser then at school." She muttered disdainfully as Gin took a picture up a woman's skirt and said woman merely patted him on the head.

Kaoru laughed good naturedly "Well I suppose you could say that." He muttered as he began to eat his food calmly. "Though honestly, they just like the male attention seeing as there aren't very many men around here anyways." He continued as he set his chopsticks down and folded his arms. "Is there anything else you guys wanted to ask?" he asked as he leaned back and observed the group.

Gin stopped his picture taking and turned to face Kaoru completely "Yeah…what is your true form?" he asked causing the group to gasp and Kaoru to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? What an unusual question to ask." He muttered as he debated whether or not to show them.

Tsukune rounded on Gin. "Gin-senpai! That's rude of you to ask something like that!" Tsukune glanced warily at Kaoru who seemed to be weighing his options.

"What I just want to know!" Gin retorted as he glared around the room. "I mean there are so many rumors about this guy and we're talking to him face to face don't you want to know?" he asked again as he grabbed Tsukune's shoulders.

"Well…" Tsukune began as he looked away and towards Moka. "I guess." He muttered quietly as Kaoru grinned.

"Alright then…I don't mind." Kaoru stated as he paid the bill and gestured for the group to follow him. "Let's go to the training area it's better over there." He stated as he waved goodbye to the manager and left the restaurant.

Following after him the group looked around in wonder as they passed by shops of all kinds. "Wait, were those handcuffs?" Kurumu asked looking over her shoulder at a velvety red store they had passed by.

Aikuchi shrugged "Some demons are into that sort of thing." He stated as he casually declined a random invitation for some night time fun from one of the locals.

Kaoru chuckled as well. "True, true, there are also some who like toys." He pointed out as a pair of girls walked into an alleyway carrying some sort of box with them. "By the way I'm sure you've been warned but you may hear the screams of women having sex at random points during your stay here."

Mizore blinked "Really?" she asked monotonously as she stared at the alley.

Kaoru laughed "Yes, this city is a very…free city, if you know what I mean. Very few actually look for someone to spend their lives with." He paused to calmly push a rather clingy hawk like women off of him causing her to pout. "Though I encourage them to find a mate all the time."

Yukari hastily hid behind Moka when she noted at least three women eyeing her intensely "Why don't they?" she asked nervously. "I mean you'd think the women here would be boy crazy with the lack of them around."

Kaoru shrugged "They are." He stated calmly as another woman came up to him. "Oh you're the blacksmith's daughter." He mentioned as he bowed slightly causing the girl to suddenly bow to the point they thought her head had touched her knees. "No need to be _that_ formal." Kaoru sweat dropped as the girl stood up straight. "Was there something you needed me for?" he asked

The girl hesitated "Um…uh…." She was clearly nervous, but Kaoru waited patiently for her to finish. "Kaa-chan said your order was ready Ijin-sama!" she managed to blurt out before running away.

Kaoru blinked as he watched the dust cloud she had kicked up. "Well now…that's good to hear." He muttered as he kept on walking "I should go pick up my gear later." He mumbled as he led the teenagers to the training grounds. "This seems like a good spot." He muttered to himself as he turned to face the gang.

Aikuchi pulled Ryoku closer to him. "You sure about this sensei?" he asked remembering the last time Kaoru had revealed his true form.

Kaoru waved him off "Don't worry about it." He stated as he started concentrating.

Kokoa scoffed as she sat on a nearby rock. "I bet his true form is real ugly." She muttered disdainfully.

"Kokoa-chan!" Moka scolded as she rounded on her younger sister. "Don't be rude!" she ordered as she began to sense a large buildup of Youki next to her. "A-amazing." She muttered as she took several steps back.

Ryoku clutched her husband's shirt. "This is insane." She muttered as she buried her face in Aikuchi's clothing. "This guy trained you?" she asked as she gazed fearfully at the center of the vortex of energy.

There was a sudden explosion forcing everyone to cover their eyes as they took several steps back. When the dust cleared and they could see again what they saw, shocked them into silence. Kaoru was still standing there in the same position he had started in but his body had changed drastically. Before he looked like some pretty boy from your typical girls' manga. Now…he looked positively intimidating. He was easily over 2.4 meters in height, and his frame was massive ripping his clothing to shreds leaving only part of his pants to cover his waist. There were two distinct horns on the top of his head that curved to face the same direction Kaoru was and his hair had spiked outwards and turned a rich black color. There were two fangs protruding from his lips as he stared at them with his scarlet feline like eyes. As their eyes digested what they were seeing they noted that he had two massive leathery red wings sticking from his back and twelve devil spaded tails. His legs were covered in what looked like fur as were his arms and his hands and feet were clawed looking as if they could rip through anything with ease.

Kurumu was suddenly hit by a wave of pheromones forcing her to her knees as she tried to cover her nose. "Shit…he's giving off extremely powerful pheromones." She announced causing the girls to panic slightly. "Back away from him it's taking all my willpower not to fall to my instincts." She hastily backed away as Kaoru noted their predicament.

"**My apologies I can't control my pheromone output right away after transforming."** He explained as he tried to rein control over his own power. **"Gin…you wanted to see my true form…this is it."**

Gin shivered the aura Kaoru was giving off just screamed at him to run away. "So powerful…" he muttered as he backed away as he brought up his camera.

Tsukune fared no better as he fell to his knees. "Unbelievable…no one we've faced even comes close to this." He muttered shaking like a leaf. "He's not even trying to come off as a threat; hell he's trying to be friendly."

The girls however were getting a much different vibe. Moka blushed as she clutched Tsukune's arm "Such a calming aura…feels so weird…like it would safe in his arms…NO…I HAVE TSUKUNE!" she screamed as she clutched onto her husband even tighter.

Mizore clutched her chest tightly as she resisted the urge to curl up in Kaoru's lap. "This is the pheromone of the king of hell." She muttered straining to remain in control. "It's no wonder the women here all worship him." She shivered "I can barely restrain myself." She murmured as she stared at his chiseled body.

Yukari trembled "So powerful…desu." She muttered terrified by the being in front of her. "I don't feel the affects of his pheromones as badly as other monsters but still his aura just screams power!" she stated as she fell on her ass as she backed away from him.

Kokoa shivered in excitement. "Amazing…such power from a non-vampire." She whispered "It's unbelievable." Slowly she moved closer already under the effects of his pheromones. She was struck on the back of the neck by Ryoku who seemed unaffected as did Aikuchi.

"This always happens when he does this." Aikuchi muttered tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And in five seconds everyone in the city will realize what happened a minute after that they'll be trying to convince him to impregnate them."

Ryoku blanched "That sounds messy." She stated turning green at the thought of the aftermath of such a possibility.

"Nah normally his wife is there to calm everything down."

"KAORU-KUN DID YOU JUST TRANSFORM?" an excited voice screamed as a red blur streaked past the stunned group and tackled the mammoth sized Kaoru.

"Speak of the devil." Aikuchi muttered as he ushered everyone away. "Better get going less we get pulled into it." Suddenly a clawed hand gripped the top of his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" a red-headed woman asked with a grin that did little to ease Aikuchi's growing fears.

"Home?" Aikuchi asked nervously as he made gestures for everyone else to run away.

The woman smiled "Nope…You and you're little friends are staying here with me, my husband and his fifty-five centimeter long rod." Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"FIFTY-FIVE?" they screamed as the image of something that big being pushed into them crossed their minds. Everyone save the vampires gained massive nosebleeds.

Suddenly a large arm wrapped itself around the woman's waist and hoisted her up into the air and brought her to Kaoru's chest where he held her gently against him. **"Now, now Akane they don't have to if they don't want to."** He paused as he glanced behind them. **"We have more than enough girls joining us anyways."**

Akane sighed but agreed nonetheless as she made a shooing motion towards the group. "Go on get out of here unless you want to experience the best sex you'll ever have." The sight of Kaoru gently holding onto a woman less than half his own height was comical to say the least. Akane turned her attention onto her husband as Aikuchi led the newspaper club away as many more demons entered the area and began to plead with Akane to let them join.

Aikuchi glanced over his shoulder to make sure that his master wasn't following them, only to blanch upon seeing Akane, helped by a couple of demons, bouncing up and down on Kaoru's massive member. "Keep going! Go all the way to the hotel we're staying at!" he ordered as he picked up the pace.

The girls dared not look behind them as they all kept running being led by Gin who knew the name of the hotel. Quickly running into their room they all collapsed after locking the door. "Oh god that made me so horny." Kurumu complained fluids clearly trickling down her leg.

Mizore shifted around uncomfortably "me too." She muttered as her face reddened. "His pheromones were so alluring." She continued as she shivered. "I wonder if he really was fifty-five centimeters long." She wondered aloud after a moments pause.

"MIZORE!" the group shouted in protest causing her to raise her arms in defense.

Ryoku suddenly pulled Aikuchi closer and kissed him. "Alright everyone get out." She ordered after breaking the kiss in order to breathe "I need to work some frustrations out on Aikuchi-kun." She explained causing the girls to blush as they entered the adjoining room and closed the door behind them after dragging Gin in as well.

Aikuchi chuckled "Well if it's you I don't mind." He stated love and adoration clear in his voice. Lying down on the bed he pulled her with him. "I'll do this with you whenever you want me to." He stated lovingly as he kissed her.

* * *

End

Well I hope you liked it even though it is obnoxiously short.


	17. Devil's job

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Okay as reference this chapter takes place during the month long training period before finals in Chuunin exams during which Kaoru at one point or another goes back to Makai in order to do his job in person.

This is also the last chapter in hell after this they'll be back in the school

* * *

Last time

_Ryoku suddenly pulled Aikuchi closer and kissed him. "Alright everyone get out." She ordered after breaking the kiss in order to breathe "I need to work some frustrations out on Aikuchi-kun." She explained causing the girls to blush as they entered the adjoining room and closed the door behind them after dragging Gin in as well._

_Aikuchi chuckled "Well if it's you I don't mind." He stated love and adoration clear in his voice. Lying down on the bed he pulled her with him. "I'll do this with you whenever you want me to." He stated lovingly as he kissed her._

* * *

Devil's job

When Tsukune awoke he was pleasantly surprised to find Moka cuddled up next to him in their shred bed. "Still hard to believe she's my wife now." He muttered softly as he stroked her hair lovingly. "Moka-chan I love you." He murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"Aw isn't that cute?" a voice asked before the sound of a camera went off. Turning quickly Tsukune prepared to yell at whoever was intruding only to realize it was Kaoru. "Yo…I figured I give you guys a tour of my job today."

Tsukune numbly nodded his head as Kaoru left the room. "Okay…" he trailed off unsure what to say to the more or less supreme being of the underworld. Deciding to wake his sleeping wife he turned towards her "Moka-chan it's time to get up." He mumbled softly as he shook her a bit.

Moaning a bit she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. "Tsukune I love you." She mumbled as she moved her body towards him. "Kapuchuu~" she mumbled as she bit into his neck.

Sweat dropping at her ability to dink his blood even while asleep Tsukune merely let her drink her fill as she slowly roused herself to full alertness. "Glad to see you're awake now dear." He muttered playfully as she hurriedly pulled her fangs away from his skin and sealed the wound shut.

"Sorry Tsukune-kun." She mumbled embarrassedly as she twiddled her fingers a bit. "I was still half asleep" she tried to explain, causing Tsukune to smile fondly at her before he kissed her forehead silencing any further words.

"I know." He mumbled into her ear as he stood up. "We should get ready Kaoru-san is giving us a tour today." He explained as he started changing unmindful that Moka happily watched him do so. 'Amazing how fast one can adapt.' He mused to himself no small amount of humor in his own thoughts.

When the duo finally finished preparing for the day and entered the lobby of the hotel room they noted that everyone else was already there. "Yo…sorry we're late." Tsukune called out as he noted the same red-haired woman from before next to Kaoru. "I'm sorry I don't think we've met before." He greeted her kindly.

Kaoru smiled as he wrapped an arm around the woman's midsection "Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Akane." His smile widened when she smiled and leaned into his body. "So is everyone ready to go?" Kaoru asked as he looked over everyone.

There was a chorus of "Hai!" from the group of students.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Aikuchi asked warily as they stepped out of the hotel and headed west. "I mean isn't this the direction for…"

"Hild's area…yeah." Kaoru responded lazily. "I said a tour to see my job, this is part of it…I visit her everyday in order to check in on new arrivals and whether or not they are receiving due punishment." He paused in order to think before continuing. "Sometimes some unlucky soul ends up in the wrong area and I need to sort it out so visiting this place is a must for me."

"Due punishment?" Yukari asked nervously as she glanced around every now and then feeling as if someone was watching her. "What's that mean?" she asked trying to sound brave.

Kaoru shrugged as he calmly dislodged a clingy demoness from his foot. "I'm sure Shingai-dono talked to you about the reincarnation process." Tsukune nodded remembering his talk with the vampire. "Well that's not entirely correct." Kaoru admitted as they continued walking the teens trying to keep their surprise in check as they tried to keep up with the leader and his wife. "You see reincarnation has a lot to do with Karma…the more bad Karma you accumulate the more likely to end up in hell you are, consequently the larger your bad Karma the worse your punishment is before you're allowed to reincarnate."

"What's considered bad Karma?" Ryoku asked intrigued. Is it like the sins of the catholic church?"

Kaoru shrugged "Sort of…if you kill someone for no reason, that's bad Karma, but if you kill someone to defend yourself or to defend someone else that's neutral Karma. Neutral because you killed someone but it was for a good cause…supposedly…Not really sure how they determine that…" he mused it over for a few more seconds before shrugging again. "At the end of a human's life they get sent to Hild who weighs their Karma if they tilt towards the good side they'll reincarnate as Angels or better and if it's bad they'll reincarnate as monsters or worse…technically demons are considered evil you know." He added seeing their rather angered faces. If they end up as neutral they'll reincarnate as another human. Ah, we're here." Not giving the teens time to gawk at the ornate building Kaoru, with Akane's aid pushed the group inside where a tanned woman met them instantly a smile on her face.

She wore a combination of pink and black on her clothing a slip running down the front of her dress giving a slight showing of her skin, a pink star adorning her forehead. Tucking some strands of her silver hair behind her ears she smiled "Kaoru-dono." She greeted as she nodded her head in respect. "Ai-chan as well my, my, it's been a while." She stated as she ruffled Aikuchi's hair causing him to twitch in annoyance. "Giving a tour? How rare." She noted seeing their guest passes which Akane had handed them during the walk.

Akane smiled at her. "They're from Youkai Academy's Newspaper Club." She informed the judger of souls. "Ka-kun wanted to give them a tour of his duties as King of Makai."

Hild raised an eyebrow. "Oh, did he now?" she asked noting how defensive the fox demon was around her. "Well as usual nothing out of the ordinary." She reported as a clipboard appeared out of thin air and landed in her hand. "That Chinese dictator is still burning; The Italian dictator is still being poked and prodded and Hitler is on his 12563rd run through the bladed field." She listed off as she read through the board.

Kaoru nodded his head as Tsukune and the others stared with wide eyes having studied the men she spoke of. "Anything else?" he asked looking through the screens of the various punishments. "Everything seems normal at least." He muttered flipping the channel often.

Hild nodded her head. "Some female criminals just got dumped in and according to their Karma they are to be given the Hole-E-Box punishment. I wanted to know if you wanted to watch…their duration is to be four months."

"Hole-E-Box?" Kurumu asked curiously. "Why does that sound really perverted?" she continued as she turned her attention onto Kaoru who chuckled.

"It's a punishment for lustful and greedy women." He explained as he sat down and motioned for the others to do the same. "You know how some women sell their own bodies for profit? Well every time they sleep with a married man their bad Karma goes up. So if they end up going to Makai they get sent through this punishment because of their greedy, lustful nature." He paused as he thought on how to explain. "It'll be easier to explain their punishment with visual evidence…" he muttered as he clicked a red button.

On a nearby screen the picture turned to a woman who seemed to locked in a box that had many holes in it but try as she might the woman couldn't get out. Suddenly a Mechanical hand shot out and forced her to her knees as some sort of phallic shaped object on a stick was shoved into her from below causing her to scream in pain. As her mouth opened to scream again another object was shoved into her throat rapidly exiting and entering repeatedly as another bigger object assaulted her ass. Suddenly three clamps came out and clamped onto her nipples and her clitoris before sending electrical charge after electrical chare into her body causing her to writhe in pain.

The teens watched in something akin to disgust and horror as Kaoru calmly turned off the screen. "People in this punishment are constantly kept in a 'virginal' state in order to maximize their pain." He explained as the girls shuddered. "As you just saw our punishments inflict upon the recipient what they had caused to others, that woman sold herself out for money and seduced men to their own downfalls now she has been reduced to a mere plaything. The box is more of a symbol then anything really you know glory holes and all that." He conceded with a shrug.

Gin collecting his wits about him hesitantly asked what about other punishments…what are they?" Shivering he tried not to think of what thee others might be fearful his imagination may go wild leaving himself scarred for life.

Hild sitting at her own desk smiled "Before I begin please remember that punishments are for both men and women." She stated before looking down at her papers. "Let's see…for lustful people they get tentacle cave punishments or namely they get shoved into a cave or other closed area with a sex starved lust beast…then again they're always sex starved even if they have eight people to satisfy themselves with." She paused seeing them all pale and turn a little green. "Oh it's not that bad they usually end up reincarnating as Succubi anyway or any other lustful monster or demon."

Kurumu blanched at the very real possibility of what may have happened to her before she had been born. "You mean the spirit I used to be before reincarnation was raped like that?" she asked weakly.

"Oh don't worry you'll never remember it this part of every soul's memory is wiped clean at birth. And no traces of the trauma ever remain you'll be fine. Anyways…for the greedy we have treasure box torture. In other words every time they see a treasure box they'll try to open it and every time they do the box will electrocute them. No matter how many times it happens they'll keep trying their greed pushing them to do so." She paused to see if anyone had any comments, they didn't "For the slothful we simply have hell hounds chase them around an arena with smooth walls forcing them to run for their lives. If they get caught they get first hand knowledge how it's like to be treated like a chew toy before learning what it's like for a fuck toy." Hell hounds were after all one of the sentient races who had a fondness of gnawing on their bed mates."

"Wouldn't that please some people though?" Ryoku asked curiously "I mean I heard from some peers that Hell hounds are great lovers if you can ignore their tendency to nibble on you."

Hild rubbed her chin "If they like you enough yes…however these particular hell hounds are paid to make the souls miserable so their dicks are spiked and their semen is boiling hot."

Another round of shivers. Filled the room. "Anyways…" Hild continued as she looked back down at the list. "For the wrathful they get the burning pit, an endless fire that's fueled by anger." Again she paused to see if there were any comments. "As for the Envious well they're simple really we just tease them with whatever we want and keep it out of their reach." She pushed a button as a display of a bunch of demons were taunting a group of men by groping each other making exaggerated noises of arousal in the process. Turning off the screen Hild looked around for any questions "Fairly easy to understand right?" she asked after a while before continuing. "as for the gluttonous we stick them in a garden where there's plenty of food and drink at all times but they'll never be able to reach any of it. "For the prideful we simply degrade them in anyways we can generally making them feel like shit."

Kaoru smiled "That's always fun to torture those arrogant assholes who think they're above death." He announced raising a cup of sake into the air. "But really all I do when I come here is talk and drink with Hild-dono, unless someone ends up in the wrong place or someone who isn't even supposed to be here yet arrives, I have nothing to do which usually leads me elsewhere."

Hild nodded "Pretty much sums it up." She agreed. "Anyways for murderers we give them the black rain punishment in which we turn them into the targets for target practice. "That's very fun to blast them with my magic it helps calm me down after an unfavorable meeting with my daughter." She stated while nodding her head. "Urd-chan can be so mean to me sometimes." She mumbled in a whiny voice that only made Akane and Kaoru roll their eyes.

Hild eventually shrugged "Meh what ever, anyways, for Dictators, Warlords, and War criminals we pick a random punishment and increase it ten fold." She recounted the punishments for Hitler and the other two. "There are others for those who have a combination of different bad Karmas but I don't feel like going into them now. See you later I'm going to see if I can bug my daughter today." With that she disappeared from view as if she was never there.

Kaoru calmly stood up. "Well then let's get going shall we?" he asked as he locked up the office and left the building. "Besides I need to pick up my gear from the blacksmith."

Following Kaoru into the town they noted that they were headed towards a rather small building with a large chimney from where a large pillar of smoke was rising. "Is that the black smith's place?" Mizore asked worriedly not liking the heat at all.

"Yeah, that's her workshop; her store is next to it." Kaoru pointed out a similar building without the chimney next to the smithy. Walking into the store he noted the Cyclops busy polishing a sword near the counter. "Your daughter said that my order was ready." He stated as he walked up to her causing her one eye to blink curiously before she noted who it was that was addressing her.

"Ah Ijin-sama." She greeted with a bow. "Yes I finished two nights ago." She recalled as she entered the back room. "I'll take a moment to grab your order." When she came back out she handed him a box full of Kunai and Shuriken. "I hope they meet your expectations." She stated monotonously.

Kaoru lifted a few of them out and tested their balance. "Good blades…" he mumbled softly as he placed them back into the box. "What do I owe you?" he asked reaching for his wallet.

"A child." She stated simply surprising everyone including Kaoru.

"Excuse me could you say that again I'm sure I misheard you." He stated rubbing his ears.

The Cyclops merely tilted her head to the side. "I said I wanted a child as payment." She replied easily. "My period of fertility almost at an end and I would like another child before I'm forced to wait for another twenty years." Her explanation was again in monotone.

"Ah…sure." Kaoru answered slowly highly aware of the glare his wife was giving him. "When shall we do this?" he asked ignoring the aura of impending death behind him.

The Cyclops merely gazed at him for a while before turning towards the back room and walking into it. "Right now if possible" she stated as she looked over her shoulder. "Akane-sama…I'll be barrowing your husband for a little while." She announced as she walked in followed by Kaoru.

An hour later Kaoru walked out of the room looking a little sweaty followed by the Cyclops who, other than the after glow of their actions, did not look like she had sex. "Thank you Ijin-sama I'll raise the child well." She stated as she waved goodbye before closing up the shop once the group had left.

"How come she gets a kid and I don't?" she growled at him causing him to raise his hands in defense. "Why'd you agree to it anyways?" she shouted causing him to sweat drop.

"Calm down Akane-chan we've been trying for a while might I remind you." He pointed out as he hugged her. "Kitsune just don't produce many offspring." He acknowledged as he kissed her. "But Cyclops, during their fertility periods, produce one child for every person they sleep with." He explained causing her to sigh in resignation.

"No fair I sleep with you first but I don't get pregnant first how rude is that?" she asked rhetorically causing him to sweat drop again.

"Now you're being unreasonable." He muttered as he picked her up causing her to squeak in surprise. "I guess a lovely night will fix that." He suggested as he winked at her. "But for now to continue the tour we'll head towards the citadel I have some paperwork to do." He grimaced at the idea.

As they walked the group as a whole was approached by many women looking for good time. Kaoru politely declined another offer as they reached the guard house of the citadel. "Ah here we are." He mumbled walking up to the guards. "Ladies, at ease." He stated as the formerly saluting guards relaxed their posture allowing him and the group entry.

Tsukune looked around "Ijin-sama… how do you keep such a large kingdom running?" he asked glancing around as various servants and guards went about their duties. "Especially since you don't seem to stay here all that often."

Kaoru grinned as he looked over his shoulder at the brown haired boy. "I have my ways little Phoenix." He stated as he closed his eyes.

"Sir! Word from the patrol in the southlands report that a sizable group of rebels are approaching the city under cover of darkness." An eagle like demon announced as she knelt at his feet.

"Take a three squads and deal with them tell the patrol to aid you." Kaoru ordered swiftly causing the demon to bow her head as she flew away to deliver the order.

"SIR THE NEKOMATA WERE HIT WITH CAT NIP AGAIN!" a runner shouted as she slid in front of him bowing as soon as she could. "Orders sir?"

Sighing as he face palmed Kaoru suddenly lashed out and hog tied Aikuchi before handing him over to the runner. "A present for them." He simply stated as the runner nodded grabbed the rope bound Aikuchi and ran off the way she came.

Ryoku blinked in surprise before glaring at him "That was my husband!" she shouted in indignation. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kaoru merely rubbed his ears "He's my apprentice besides the Nekomata really like him for some reason anyways." Shrugging his shoulders Kaoru pointed out the direction of the Nekomata home. "They live that way." He shrugged again as Ryoku charged off to get her husband back.

"Aren't you worried about your apprentice?" Yukari asked worried for the masked boy's safety having heard the fierceness of the Nekomata.

"Nah…they're probably so drunk right now they wouldn't be able to take advantage of him even if they wanted to." Kaoru stated dismissively as he waved it off. "Trust me it happened before I tossed him to the Nekomata after they had been hit with catnip and they couldn't even stick his dick in their own pussies they were so drunk. In the end all they ended up doing was sleeping on him."

"Oh…" the young with muttered still unsure as she watched the dust cloud that Ryoku had kicked up settle. "If you say so." She muttered

"SIR!" a new voice yelled out as a Kitsune ran up to him. Panting for breath she saluted him before continuing. "Ft. Blood is under siege!" she yelled "The stationed troops are holding them off but they don't know how long they'll last!"

Kaoru nodded gravely as he quickly formulated a plan. "Take the first battalion and reinforce the defenders." He ordered causing the woman to nod before she hurried off to carry out hi orders.

There was a sudden ringing over the PA system. **"Members of the first battalion prepare yourselves for battle we are needed at Ft. Blood!"** the announcement was followed by a scramble as many women rushed to and fro preparing for the imminent fight.

"Is it always like this?" Moka asked as she watched the demons hurrying about before the tell tale signs of vehicles was heard as a convoy of armored cars drove away towards Ft. Blood she assumed.

"Not always, usually nothing big happens." Kaoru informed the pink haired vampire as he casually walked towards his office now that urgent news wasn't being delivered in rapid succession. Upon reaching his office he opened the doors and walked in. Sitting at his desk he calmly gestured for the group to sit as well as he began his work. "Now I usually just do my work sometimes I'll go out for a break but usually just work."

Akane made a face. "Boring." She whined having sat through one of his work days before. "This is why I don't like it when he actually decided to show up at his office. Normally he does the paper work from home."

Kaoru chuckled "True, true, but I need to show up every now and then or else everyone here would be worried." He admitted as he filled out another form. "If you have any questions feel free to ask them." He urged noting that the teens had been more or less silent the entire time.

"Nah, your work is pretty straight forward." Gin replied as he flipped through his photos. "A lot simpler than I thought it'd be." He admitted with a careless shrug.

Tsukune shifted around "Aikuchi mentioned missions…" he began trying to figure out how to ask his question. "How do you assign those?" he eventually asked.

Kaoru simply pointed at the bulletin board behind them as he continued his work. "Teams come in and pick a mission if I approve they get it." He answered simply stamping his seal of approval on a document.

"Oh…" the rest of the time was spent in idle chatter or simple silence until Aikuchi managed to return aided by Ryoku who was blushing in embarrassment.

"What happened to you?" Kaoru asked idly noting the disheveled appearance of his apprentice. "They actually managed to fuck you this time?" he asked bluntly.

"No…I ended up being batted around like a ball on a length of string." He answered sourly "And then when Ryoku showed up and cut me down they decided to get frisky and then decided to use us as giant teddy bears."

Ryoku frowned "As nice as they are I'd rather not go through that again." She stated with an air of finality. "Much too clingy." She added tersely

Akane eventually got bored and abruptly stood up. "That's it I'm going home! I can't stand this stuffiness any more!" she shouted on the verge of ripping her own hair out. Making her way out of the room she suddenly turned on her husband. "You better make this time up to me Kaoru." She threatened causing him to chuckle.

Watching her leave the teens stood up as well. "I guess we should get going as well." Tsukune stated. "We'll go around the town or something thank you for the tour Ijin-sama."

Waving them off Kaoru merely went back to work as everyone left the room. "Make sure they stay safe." He said to no one. There was movement in the shadows only to disappear moments later.

As the teens walked around town they noted that many of the women around the city would stop and stare at them for a bit before going back to what they were doing. Some would come up to them and flirt a bit before walking away once the teens made it clear they weren't interested. "This place really is lively though isn't it?" Gin asked with a smile as he flirted with another woman who responded in kind.

Aikuchi shrugged kindly rejecting another offer from a red haired demon. "You get used to it after a while." He stated as he wrapped an arm around Ryoku. "I guess we should get going." He mumbled as they found themselves back at the hotel. "Hey Gin, when does the bus come to pick us up?" he asked the werewolf who paused in thought.

"Tomorrow." He answered after some thought. "So we have the rest of the day to explore or rest."

Kurumu pumped her fists into the air causing her breasts to jiggle catching the eye of many of the demons. "Let's go to an open air bath!" she shouted joyfully.

The others exchanged glances before shrugging. "Sure why not?" they agreed as they began to wander around looking for an onsen.

"How about this one?" Kokoa asked as they arrived at a nice looking building where the steam from the baths was visible. Walking in they noted that the receptionist was reading a magazine.

"Welcome to Saya's how can I help you?" she asked without looking up.

Gin stepped forward "Six women and three men." He stated causing the woman to look up in surprise.

The receptionist, who they assumed to be Saya. Nodded her head "Right total comes out to be 2570 yen" she stated ringing up their admittance. "Please enjoy your baths."

Paying their due the teens walked into their respective changing rooms. "Pretty sure I've been here before." Aikuchi muttered looking around the room remembering it vaguely. "With my family I think." He continued still a little unsure about getting into the onsen.

"Ah stop worrying about it, maybe if we're lucky we'll get to see the girls naked." Gin stated with a perverted grin as he made groping motions with his hands.

Tsukune looked appalled "GIN-SENPAI!" he shouted in disapproval. "You shouldn't think like that!" he continued to rant at the upperclassmen as the two made their way into the baths.

Aikuchi mused over the words of his club president. "Naked women…?" he asked himself trying to figure out why that sent warning bells off in his head. "Wait…Saya's?" he asked himself recalling the name from somewhere. "Aw crap." He muttered just as a female scream of surprise alerted him that he was right.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he ran outside "I knew it." He muttered seeing Kurumu and Mizore beating on Gin who had a stupid grin on his face. Face palming Aikuchi quickly made his way towards the washing area and began to wash himself hoping that the others wouldn't notice him.

"Ah Aikuchi-san!" Moka shouted upon noticing him. 'Damn.' "Did you know this was a co-ed bath?"

Shaking his head without turning around he answered her. "I only just remembered it." Keeping his eyes straight ahead he busied himself with scrubbing his own back mindful not to turn even once towards Tsukune and Gin and by proxy the girls.

"Wow Tsukune you have a lot of scars." Kurumu stated as she stared at her destined one's body.

"Yeah well…we have gotten into a lot of fights you know." He responded easily enough possibly immune to the girls' bodies having been exposed to them so much. Or maybe he was simply looking up and had mastered how to hide his nervousness.

Finished washing Aikuchi slowly wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way over to the bath closing his eyes along the way. Getting into the water he opened them again noting that only Gin had entered so far. "You must be loving this place." He accused simply causing the werewolf to grin.

"You bet I do!" he shouted giving Aikuchi two thumbs up.

"Aikuchi" he turned and ended up staring right at Mizore's crotch. "Do you mind if I get in?" she asked referring to the fact that her body would almost freeze the water immediately.

Aikuchi braced himself as Gin got out "Sure…" he stated nervously as she got in and true to form the water chilled almost instantly. "Cold…" he muttered as he began to shiver.

"Sorry." Mizore mumbled as the others gawked at the fact he could stand the frigid temperatures.

"It's alright…" he mumbled as he glanced at the others. "Tsukune get in!" he ordered causing the boy to start in surprise. "You're body heat will balance out hers and give us luke-warm water."

Tsukune nodded and lowered himself into the water noticing that it was in fact heating up and quickly becoming simply warm water. "Hey you're right." He said startled as he waded over to Mizore. "Seems like we can be in the same water without something happening."

Blushing she nodded her head and hugged him gently. "So warm…" she noted as she nuzzled her face against his chest causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Hey you stalker let go of my Destined one!" Kurumu shouted as she jumped into the pool and began trying to pry Mizore off the brown haired male.

Moka quickly pouring the necessary herbs into the water jumped in as well "Your destined one? He's my HUSBAND!" she shouted as she joined the fray.

Ryoku giggled as she gently lowered herself next to Aikuchi. "My what a lively bunch." She mused as she rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm so glad you don't have as many admirers"

Aikuchi chuckled nervously "I actually do…they're just not here."

Ryoku merely frowned before lightly biting his neck. "Mine…" she mumbled possessively

"That's right yours." He mumbled as he kissed his wife on the lips. "Now and forever." Ignoring the squabble surrounding Tsukune and Gin's perverted antics the two simply sat there in each other's arms as they relaxed knowing that they'd never want this to change.

When the next day came around Kaoru was with them at the bus stop as they boarded the yellow vehicle. "It was nice to have guests please come again some day!" he shouted as they waved goodbye. "Aikuchi!"

Aikuchi turned towards his teacher. "What?" he asked as he poked his head out the window.

"We found your dad!"

Everything slowed to a stop for Aikuchi as the bus drove off leaving a waving Kaoru behind. "Dad…" Aikuchi mumbled slowly. Slumping into his seat Aikuchi wiped his forehead "I thought he was dead…" he mumbled as the others gathered around him.

"Aikuchi-san…" Tsukune began concerned for his friend.

Aikuchi shook his head as he smiled before placing his mask on. "I'll be fine." He lied convincingly enough for them to let it go. 'Dad.' He thought silently as he looked out the window.

* * *

End

I hope everyone liked this chapter.

A little bit about the punishments – just trying to think of adequate punishments for various things. Kind of like everything you do to others is done to you. As for the dictators mentioned I wasn't really sure so I thought of random things. If you feel offended for the mentioned members of world history I apologize but you have to admit they did some pretty bad stuff when they were alive.

I'll try to answer any questions you have so please ask them.


	18. Heat

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Okay, starting this chapter we're back in the academy so no more appearances from Kaoru or Naruto or any others from the story Kitsune Brothers. That does not include mentions by other characters. Though I'm unsure about what I want to do right now I'll try to make these upcoming chapters as enjoyable as possible since Moka's oldest sister is not Akuha in this story I can't really do Fairy Tale as the enemy since she was supposed to be a main baddie so now I have to think of other things for them to do.

What I was thinking of doing was one or two filler chapters featuring odd/humorous situations in the academy and then delving into Aikuchi's family. After that I think I'll cap it off since I don't really care to try and think of a storyline for their third year of high school.

Anyways enough chit-chat let's get started

* * *

Last time

_Everything slowed to a stop for Aikuchi as the bus drove off leaving a waving Kaoru behind. "Dad…" Aikuchi mumbled slowly. Slumping into his seat Aikuchi wiped his forehead "I thought he was dead…" he mumbled as the others gathered around him._

"_Aikuchi-san…" Tsukune began concerned for his friend._

_Aikuchi shook his head as he smiled before placing his mask on. "I'll be fine." He lied convincingly enough for them to let it go. 'Dad.' He thought silently as he looked out the window._

* * *

Heat

Aikuchi backed up nervously as Luna advanced on him a frown on her face. "Aikuchi why didn't you tell me you were going to the capital?" she asked sharply pressing Aikuchi into a wall

"Well…uh…it was for club activities!" Aikuchi tried to explain trying his best to ignore Luna's well endowed gifts which were pressing against him in her bid to get in his face.

"Then why did Ryoku get to go she's not even a student!" Luna cried tears on the verge of spilling from her eyes. "Wah! Aikuchi doesn't like me!" she wailed as she forcefully embraced Aikuchi unmindful that Ryoku was actually standing behind her and grinding her teeth together in irritation.

"Ryoku…help." Aikuchi whimpered pitifully as he gazed at her with desperate eyes. Slowly, unsure about what to do he rubbed the distraught werewolf's back still looking to his wife for aid.

Tsukune sweat dropped as he walked into the lobby of the male dorms. "Uh…am I interrupting something?" he asked cautiously as he approached the trio.

Ryoku glanced at him "Oh nothing Luna here is just whining about being left behind when we went to the capital." She gestured with her thumb at Luna who was busy burying her face into Aikuchi's chest.

"Aikuchi you smell really nice." Everything stopped as three heads slowly turned towards the source of the noise. "For some reason, I'm getting all heated up right now." Luna looked up at Aikuchi and licked her lips. "Can you help me?" she asked drawing a small circle on Aikuchi's chest.

Aikuchi's mind froze as he realized what was going on. "Help…" he managed to say weakly as he sent another desperate glance at Ryoku who pinched the bridge of her nose to stem the coming headache.

Luna took his silence for acceptance and moved in to kiss him causing Ryoku to growl in annoyance as she stepped forward and gripped Luna's collar and pulled her away from Aikuchi. "Now listen here he's mine!" she growled at the werewolf who snarled back. "Says who?" she barked her eyes revealing a feral instinct of possessiveness.

Tsukune watched the two argue a little longer before deciding he should just leave as he followed Aikuchi who had taken his chance and snuck away. "Well…that was unusual." He commented lightly as he caught up with the mask wearing teen.

"She's in heat." Aikuchi muttered hanging his head tiredly "Why now?" he muttered to himself "I'm seriously going to die one of these days." He continued ignoring Tsukune's confused expression. "Werewolf's are way too rough in heat there's no way I can deal with that."

Tsukune decided he had better stop Aikuchi's ramblings less he attract highly unwanted expressions. "Say Aikuchi-san how is your article coming along for the paper?"

Aikuchi blinked having been interrupted from his ramblings "What?" he asked dumbly as he turned to face Tsukune. "Sorry I wasn't listening."

"Obviously" Tsukune muttered as the two continued walking. "I asked how your article was coming along." He continued waving hello to Moka as they approached her waiting form.

Aikuchi shrugged "Well it's coming along nicely I guess having friends where I do is perfect for celebrity news. Apparently this famous Akayashi actress just found out she was adopted."

Moka seemed interested "Really?" she asked causing Aikuchi to blink in surprise. "Which one?" she continued excitedly.

"When did you show up?" Aikuchi asked rudely as the trio kept moving. "And it was…eh…what was her name again?" he paused in thought. "Oh yeah…uh…wait it's on the tip of my tongue…Shiazaki Shiako that's who it was."

Moka's eyes lit up "Oh she's such a wonderfully actress!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. "I hope this doesn't affect her career!" Moka seemed genuinely concerned so both boys kept silent that they had no idea who the actress was.

"Yahoo Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune looked up only for his vision to fade as his face was covered by Kurumu's sizable bust as she wrapped herself around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka whined as she pried the succubus off of her husband. "He's mine!" she declared hugging Tsukune to her body.

"Moka you're supposed to share him remember?" Kurumu shouted back as she hugged Tsukune as well "Keisei said so remember?" Moka growled upon being reminded of that particular fact.

"Uh guys?" Aikuchi called out.

"WHAT?" the two girls screamed as they turned towards him. They both froze when they saw Aikuchi's current call of distress. He was surrounded/being cuddled by all sorts of canine like monsters all of whom were affectionately rubbing their heads against his body.

"Help me!" he cried as tears streamed down his face.

Moka pinched the bridge of her nose much like her sister had before her. "How does this always happen to him?" she asked no one in particular.

Tsukune shrugged his shoulders "well…should we help him?" he asked looping an arm around Moka's shoulders earning her a jealous look from Kurumu who stuck her tongue out in irritation.

"Nah he should be fine." Mizore stated as she appeared from a nearby bush. "Moka when are you going to share Tsukune?" she asked staring impassively at the pink haired vampire.

"That's out of the question!" Moka screamed as she dragged Tsukune into the school followed closely by the other two girls leaving Aikuchi alone with the horde of canine type monsters in heat.

"Guys…Guys...GUYS?" he struggled to break free only to find that the girls around him had firm grips on his being and that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Tsukune-san!" Yukari cheered as she jumped out of her seat in order to hug Tsukune as he walked into the classroom. "Where's Aikuchi?" she asked looking around for the masked teen. "Didn't he walk to school with you?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Ah…Aikuchi-san is outside seems like mating season for the canine type monsters around the school. "Well…" he paused "They seem to like him." He finished lamely as Nekonome Shizuka walked into the room.

She frowned having apparently heard the conversation. "Well that's not good for Hitoshirenu-kun." She stated bringing the class' attention onto her. "It's well known that women of any Canine based monster race are fairly rough during mating season, if Hitoshirenu-kun isn't careful he may break his hips."

Tsukune shared a look with Moka and the others and nodded his head "Sensei I think we should go make sure Aikuchi-san is okay." He gestured to his group as the cat woman seemed to consider it.

"You may be right…please, do so." She allowed as she waved them out the door.

Thanking their teacher the group quickly made their way out of the room. "We should hurry who knows what those girls did to him already!" Tsukune sounded truly worried for their friend while the others shrugged their shoulders.

Kurumu coughed "Oh I don't know fucked him?" she offered as they exited the school to find that Aikuchi was no where in sight.

"He's not here" Mizore pointed out as she casually sucked on her lollipop "Maybe he escaped and hid back in his room." She suggested as the others nodded and made their way towards the dorms keeping an eye out for Aikuchi. As they walked they noticed many of the girls from earlier sniffing around.

"Where did he go?" they heard one mutter as she growled to herself unable to find the object of her affection.

When Tsukune and company reached Aikuchi's dorm room they listened to the door for a second to try to hear any noise. "Hear anything?" Moka asked curiously as she pressed her ear to the door.

Yukari frowned "no…I don't." she muttered in response as Tsukune took a breath and knocked on the door. They where surprised when the door just swung open revealing that it had been busted open prior to their arrival. Sharing uneasy looks the group of friends entered and tried to find any signs of their friend.

"Jeez it's like a tornado came through here." Kurumu muttered looking around the room as she did. The place was a mess; clothing, papers, and furniture was scattered all over the place and the window was broken indicating that someone had jumped out.

Tsukune jumped out the window and transformed into his phoenix form and hovered at the window. "**Get on, we'll look from the skies.**" He informed the girls. Climbing onto his back the girls all held on tightly as he pushed forward and started circling the skies above the grounds.** "Do you see him?"** Tsukune asked as he flew around.

Moka shook her head even though Tsukune couldn't see. "No I don't Tsukune." She stated the others adding similar input. "Where could he be?" she wondered aloud.

"There he is desu!" Yukari shouted pointing to her left. "He's being chased desu!" she was right, Aikuchi was being pursued by no more than five wolf type demons.

"**I'll fly lower someone grab him and pull him on."** Tsukune announced as he descended until he was flying next to Aikuchi. Mizore took the chance and grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up.

"Oh thank god it's you guys." He breathed in relief as they rose into the air. "They almost had me."

Moka smiled seeing her friend safe and sound, but frowned noticing that Tsukune was breathing a little harder. "Tsukune?" she asked "Is something wrong?"

Tsukune panted a little harder as the started losing altitude. **"You're all heavy."** He mumbled as he neared the school rooftop. Crashing into the roof everyone was thrown from Tsukune's back as he reverted back into human form.

Aikuchi, being a wind elemental, was lighter than the others and therefore sent further away due to the force with which he was tossed. Thus he was sent hurtling into the chain link fence which snapped under the pressure sending Aikuchi falling three stories down. "WHY ME?" he screamed as he fell.

Groaning in pain Aikuchi slowly opened his eyes to a very frightening sight… for him anyways. "Why Aikuchi-kun, so nice of you to… drop in." Luna stated with a sweet grin on her face. She then picked him up and started dragging him in the direction of the dorms.

"Uh…isn't this the part where you let me go?" Aikuchi asked weakly too tired to struggle.

Luna grinned "Oh no that's in morning." She said with a wolfish grin on her face. "One week from now that is." Aikuchi's visible skin paled significantly at that. "What? That's pretty good considering there are five of us."

"Five?" Aikuchi asked despairingly.

"Yeah!" Luna declared with a grin "They're my pack mates." She explained happily. "Honestly we've all needed a good lay recently. Though I should warn you Sanae can be rougher than most werewolves."

Aikuchi just hung his head "Please… any god who is out there…help me." His prayers were dutifully ignored.

* * *

**One week later**

Nekonome Shizuka was taking roll when she noticed that Aikuchi was missing again. "Does anyone know where Aikuchi-kun is?" she asked looking around the classroom. "He's been out for over a week."

Tsukune raised his hand. "Sensei, Aikuchi-san is in the infirmary with a dislocated hip." He informed her.

Shizuka tilted her head to the side. "Nyaa? What could he have been doing to do that?"

Elsewhere a certain five werewolves sneezed.

* * *

End 

Well it wasn't very long but I hope you liked it. Like I said at the beginning I'm running out of ideas so I'm going to close this up soon. One or two chapters on Aikuchi's family and then the final Tsukune meets grandpa.

Well until next time!


	19. At it Again

Hey guys here's the next chapter of Masked Pretty Boy

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_Last time_

_Tsukune raised his hand. "Sensei, Aikuchi-san is in the infirmary with a dislocated hip." He informed her._

_Shizuka tilted her head to the side. "Nyaa? What could he have been doing to do that?"_

_Elsewhere a certain five werewolves sneezed._

* * *

At it again

Aikuchi groaned as he slowly made his way to class holding his hips. "That was horrible." He muttered remembering the events that had lead to his current pain.

"Aikuchi-san!" Tsukune called out running up to the masked youth. "How are you feeling today?" he asked once he had caught up.

"It still hurts." Aikuchi stated looking at Tsukune as they walked around a corner.

"Ah! Look out!" someone shouted.

"Huh?" Aikuchi asked turning his head he only saw a lab flask before the object hit him in the head shattering it and spilling the contents all over him. "What the heck?" he wondered wiping his face off. "What's going on?" he asked as a student from the chemistry club came running up.

"I'm terribly sorry but we were moving a batch of experimental pheromones and one of my members slipped!" he apologized bowing repeatedly.

"Pheromones…?" Aikuchi asked suddenly, feeling a little more tense than before. "What kind of pheromone?" he asked dreading the answer.

The Chemistry Club president realized the situation as well "Ah…well…" he muttered looking a bit embarrassed by it all. "You know…" he trailed off looking anywhere but at Aikuchi. "The one that attracts female snakes you know…?"

Aikuchi palmed his forehead as Tsukune sweat dropped as the boy looked around worried that he may have been overheard. "Why were you making such a thing?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"Ah…" the Chemist muttered like a deer caught in the headlights. "Well…you see…there's this guy I know who likes a girl…" he trailed off unconvincingly.

"How effective?" Aikuchi asked breaking the boy out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"How effective is this stuff?" Aikuchi asked again trembling.

"Ah…about that…" the Chemist stated "We haven't tested it."

"Oh…so it might not work at all?" Aikuchi questioned breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh no…we know it works…we just don't know how well."

Tsukune chuckled nervously as one or two girls stopped what they were doing before flicking out their forked tongues. "How would you know it worked if you haven't tested it?" he asked as the girls glanced in their direction.

"Our lead scientist for this project is a snake based monster." The Chemist admitted "They know a lot about this type of thing."

"Right…" Aikuchi muttered as the girls from before started walking over. "I think I should leave." He began to move away as the girls came up and halted his movement by wrapping their arms around his tightly.

Tsukune sighed "Not again…" he muttered as the Chemist started taking notes.

"Hey, Aikuchi-kun something about you smells different." One of the girls, a fairly cute green haired girl, muttered as her tongue flickered in and out of her mouth unconsciously.

"Yeah, yeah!" the other, black haired girl agreed "It's a really good smell!" she added in happily wrapping herself around his arm.

"Help me." Aikuchi whimpered as the two girls began to pull him along. Tsukune rubbed his forehead not knowing what he could do.

"Is there anyway we can help him?" Tsukune asked.

"Keep him out of their grips…" the Boy stated unhelpfully.

"I…better find the others." Tsukune muttered with a shake of the head. It didn't take long since the classroom had only been a few steps away from where they were. "Moka-san!" he called out walking into the classroom.

"Yes?" she asked in return as the girls looked up.

"Well you see…" Tsukune began as he explained everything to them.

"Really…" Kurumu muttered as she flew around in search of the masked youth. "These sorts of thing happen way too often." She spotted the three in a clearing in the forest. "Found them!" she called out pointing towards Aikuchi's position as she faced the others.

"Right let's go!" Tsukune shouted as he led the way. "Ah. Moka-san…where's your sister?" he asked wondering why Aikuchi's wife was not involved.

"Someone broke down a few walls yesterday, so she has to sort it out." Moka answered simply.

"Would that really stop her?" Tsukune wondered as they ran. "What do you two think you're doing to our friend!" he shouted as they ran into the clearing.

The two girls turned around as the younger of the two tilted her head causing her black hair to fall to the side. "Getting him to impregnate us?" she said honestly.

"Nana-chan!" the other scolded rapping her knuckle on her junior's nose.

"But that's what we're doing right Kana-nee-chan?" Nana asked curiously rubbing her nose in pain. "Mama said never lie, so Nana won't lie!"

Mizore moved the lollipop in her mouth around. "Why were we worried again?" she asked glancing at Tsukune before putting the lollipop back in her mouth. "It's a waste of time to be worried when it involves this guy and women."

"Please don't speak as if I'm not here." Aikuchi whined currently stuck with Nana wrapped around him. "Lamias are notorious for hospitalizing their lovers on accident." He stated worriedly.

"We can't help it!" Nana shouted waving her arms around. "We squeeze whenever we feel good!" she hugged her upper body closer to him and flicked out her tongue.

Kana sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "Nana-chan…" she muttered before turning back to the others. "What do you want with us anyway?" she asked seeing them still there. "If you're done staring then leave!"

"Ah…about that…please give him back." Moka muttered pointing at Aikuchi. "He's my brother in law."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Moka shrugged her shoulders "Oh well I tried." She stated turning to leave.

"THAT WAS IT?" Aikuchi screamed his eyes popping out of his skull.

"Now then…" Kana muttered turning back to Aikuchi. "Let's see under that mask…" she continued reaching for his mask. "I really don't get the reason for it…so you're a little handsome…"

Tsukune looked back and forth between his friends who seemed unconcerned and Aikuchi who was struggling. "Why aren't we helping him?" he asked looking up into the sky. "I don't get it…"

"Because there's no point in trying to keep him out of someone else's bed." Yukari explained with a perverted grin. "Even if we help him now he'll somehow end up in someone else's clutches."

"So mean…" Aikuchi muttered as tears streamed down his face. "I'm not that bad…"

"Two days ago with the werewolves." Kurumu muttered filing her nails.

"They were in heat!" Aikuchi protested.

"Those cats in Hell on our trip." Mizore continued.

"I was tied up and nothing happened!" Aikuchi countered.

"My sister…" Moka added in.

"I'm her husband!" Aikuchi cried out "Why is everyone against me…?" he whimpered looking at the ground.

"Wai! He is handsome!" Nana cried out once his mask was down. She wasted no time and greedily stuck her tongue down his throat in a heated kiss eagerly rubbing her entire body against him.

"Nana-chan!" Kana gasped in shock. "There are people watching!" she scolded trying to pry the younger Lamia away.

"I don't care!" she cried as she gripped Aikuchi as hard as she could to not be pried away. "I want him!" she cried out causing Aikuchi to sigh.

"That's bad Nana-chan!" Kana scolded hitting Nana's nose again. "You have to share." She corrected earning a half-hearted "Yes Nee-chan" from the younger Lamia. "Are you people just going to watch or will you leave?" Kana asked turning back to the group.

"Ah…" Tsukune muttered unsure as to what they were going to do "I guess we'll leave…" he muttered walking away.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY'D YOU COME HERE THEN?" Aikuchi screamed as Tsukune and friends left the scene.

"Now you can do it Nana-chan" Kana stated once sure the others were gone.

"Yay!" Nana cried out as Aikuchi suddenly felt his pants fall. "Treat Nana well!" she cried out removing her own skirt with Kana's help not loosening up.

**Lemon**

"Can't we talk about this?" Aikuchi asked as he felt Nana's snake like skin rub against his now exposed manhood. Groaning he tried to suppress his body's urge to respond to the stimulation.

"NO!" Nana stated instantly as she undid her blouse. "Nana wants this!" she shouted hugging Aikuchi's face into her bosom which was about a few sizes smaller than Moka's if one were to hazard a guess.

Aikuchi couldn't hold out as his male body's natural reaction kicked in causing him to stand at full mast. "Damn it…" he muttered into Nana's chest unable to pull away.

Nana's eyes sparkled "Is this what guys call "getting hard?" What do you think Kana-nee-chan?" she asked excitedly feeling him stiffen underneath her.

"Let me see." Kana ordered as Nana moved in such a way that Kana could get a good look. "Yes…this is what they call getting hard." She stated as Nana smiled.

"That means you want to have sex right?" she asked looking Aikuchi in the eyes. "Yay!"

Aikuchi looked away "What's with this girl?" he muttered tiredly.

"I'm sticking it in!" Nana called out as she positioned herself to be penetrated. Lining herself up, Nana quickly pushed herself onto him and cried out as he broke through her hymen "AH!" she screamed as she clenched her muscles tightly

"OW!" Aikuchi screamed as Nana coiled herself tightly around him. "Argh…damn it!" He muttered as she constricted him.

"Nana-chan…" Kana muttered worriedly. "You should loosen up a little." She advised.

Nana nodded her head slowly and loosened her muscles a little bit giving Aikuchi much needed breathing space. "I'm going to move." She muttered rocking her body back and forth grinding herself onto his dick. "Feels so good…" she muttered.

"So tight…" Aikuchi groaned unable to move at all. "I can't hold on!" he muttered as Nana increased her tempo.

"Ah…it feels so good…" Nana muttered gripping his shoulders for support as she fucked Aikuchi as fast as she could.

"I'm cumming!" they both screamed as they clenched tightly as Aikuchi unloaded into her waiting womb. "Incredible." Nana gasped flushed from the exertion as she fell away from Aikuchi. "Ah…it's spilling out." She muttered sadly as some of Aikuchi's semen dripped from her soaking pussy.

Kana gasped as she stripped "It's my turn." She realized rubbing herself a little as she transformed into a full Lamia. "I hope you're ready, I won't be satisfied with just once." Aikuchi gulped as Kana pressed into him. "I expect full cooperation…" she stated running a finger along his shaft drawing forth gasps of pleasure from his lips. Kana grinned "I see you like that…" she muttered lowering her face while she wrapped him up with her lower body.

"What are you…?" Aikuchi was cut off as she suddenly sucked him. "Holy shit!" Aikuchi gasped as she literally tried to suck him dry.

Kana began humming as she gave Aikuchi a blowjob driving him insane. "Go ahead and cum" Kana stated before sucking him again.

"Ah damn it!" Aikuchi swore as he felt himself cum into her waiting mouth. "Shit not again…" he muttered tiredly as Kana pulled away and licked her lips.

"A little bitter." She stated with a smile "Now then…how about you give me some more in a different way?" she asked bending at the junction between torso and tail revealing her pink pussy. Aikuchi groaned as he felt himself harden at the sight.

"Shit." He growled as he took the initiative and thrusted his hips forward into her waiting hole.

"AH!" Kana cried out happily as she felt him pound away inside her. "Feels good…! Faster! Harder! Deeper!" she cried as he increased the speed.

"So tight…" Aikuchi moaned as she coiled around him tighter on impulse. "Shit I'm going to…!"

"Inside! Do it inside!" Kana screamed sticking out her tongue consumed by pleasure. "AH!" she screamed as he let loose coating her insides with his essence. "I'm getting pregnant." She muttered happily rubbing her stomach.

**Lemon end**

"Can I leave now?" Aikuchi asked tiredly.

"No" Kana answered simply turning her body to face him. "Do you really think I can be satisfied with only that much?"

"Yes." Aikuchi stated with a dead pan expression

"Well too bad!" Kana countered with a sing-song voice.

"What's too bad?" a new voice asked in an irritated voice. Swallowing her saliva nervously Kana looked over her shoulder. "Dorm Manager…" she mumbled. Ryoku was standing behind them looking less than pleased as she folded her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Kana…what are you doing with my husband?" Ryoku asked again as she began walking up to them.

"Uh…" Kana shifted her gaze around looking for some way to escape.

"Rather how about you let him go right now and I might not send you to a hospital." Ryoku continued cracking her knuckles.

"Right! Right…" Kana agreed quickly disengaging herself from Aikuchi who stumbled away. "I'll uh…just leave now…" Kana stuttered as she gathered up Nana and quickly left the area.

Aikuchi sighed in relief. "Oh thank you Ryoku." He muttered clutching his chest.

**CHINK** the sound of something being set caught his attention.

"Uh…?" Aikuchi mumbled looking at his neck where a metal collar now rested. "What's this?"

"Obviously it's a collar." Ryoku stated flippantly. "Since you act like a stray I figured I needed to make it abundantly clear who you belong to."

"But a collar?" he questioned tugging at the offending object.

"I even went through the trouble of putting one of those little tags on it." Ryoku stated with a smirk. "It reads "if found return to Akashiya Ryoku." Doesn't that sound nice?" she asked causing Aikuchi to hand his head as she began to walk away.

"Great…just…great…" he muttered as he followed after her.

* * *

End 

Alright last filler done. Next chapter is dealing with Aikuchi's family then last chapter after that.

Any questions? Feel free to ask.


	20. Family Affairs

Hey guys here's the last chapter, some readers mentioned that I was starting to focus too much on my OC and when I looked at it…they were right! So to curb that this chapter is almost a Tsukune exclusive and is also the last chapter since I'm out of ideas. As such, I will not do the Aikuchi family chapter.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

_Last time_

"_But a collar?" he questioned tugging at the offending object._

"_I even went through the trouble of putting one of those little tags on it." Ryoku stated with a smirk. "It reads "if found return to Akashiya Ryoku." Doesn't that sound nice?" she asked causing Aikuchi to hand his head as she began to walk away._

"_Great…just…great…" he muttered as he followed after her._

* * *

Family affairs

Tsukune couldn't help but ask "Are you alright Aikuchi-san?" when he saw his friend the next morning. "You look like you're in pain…"

"Oh, you care." He muttered in response in stead of the usual mask, Aikuchi had in place a multitude of bandages that covered his entire face.

"Tsukune-kun and Aikuchi-san, are you two here?" Ruby asked walking into the room as Shizuka tried to begin her lessons. "The headmaster would like to see you." She stated before leaving the room.

Tsukune and Aikuchi shared a glance. "We should get going." Tsukune stated causing his friend to nod in agreement.

"Ruby-san do you know why we're needed?" Aikuchi asked as the two joined the witch outside of the classroom. "Rather where have you been? We haven't seen you in a while."

Ruby smiled as she started to glitter "Many, many things happened." She muttered wiggling her body around. "Many, many" the two boys sweat dropped "As for what the headmaster wanted…" she trailed off signaling she had no idea.

"Okay…" Tsukune muttered as they stood in front of the office. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled nervously. "Headmaster?" he asked stepping into the room followed by Aikuchi.

"Ah Tsukune-kun, Aikuchi-kun I recently got a letter." He stated holding said letter up. "Turns out your grandfather wishes to see you now. Don't worry I've already written passes for you both."

Aikuchi nodded his head and accepted the notice as Tsukune blinked in surprise. "Kind of sudden." Aikuchi mumbled.

"The bus leaves in fifteen minutes." The headmaster stated with one of his eerie smiles.

"What?" they both asked before looking at the clock. "Oh shit…" they muttered before racing towards the bus stop.

"**Just in time**" the bus driver greeted as he opened the door for them. "**Good hustle boys**"

"Oh…shut…up." Aikuchi muttered in between pants. "Let's go." He stated once he regained his breath.

"Right." Tsukune agreed stepping onto the bus.

"**Here we go.**" The driver stated driving into the tunnel. **"Next stop, Fire Bird Village"**

Once they reached their destination Aikuchi and Tsukune thanked the man as he drove off. "Alright Tsukune let's get going." Aikuchi stated walking towards the largest building in the village.

As they walked Tsukune admired the village which had a very traditional Japanese feeling to it. Then he noticed something. "Hey is it me, or is everyone staring?" he asked looking around as many of the villagers began whispering to each other as they watched the two boys.

"They might be." Aikuchi admitted. "We are outsiders after all." He pointed out gesturing to their clothing. "Just ignore it for now."

Tsukune made an odd noise as he continued to look around. "If you say so…" he muttered uncomfortably.

Arriving at the large mansion gates Aikuchi grasped the bell and pulled causing a loud chime to sound. "Who is it?" someone asked opening up the view slide.

"Aikuchi, I was tasked with guiding the head's grandson here." Aikuchi called out as the person on the other side glanced at Tsukune.

"I see…" they stated before closing the slide and opening the doors revealing a young woman in a kimono. "I thank you for your time Aikuchi-dono." She greeted inviting the two inside. "Kaien-sama is waiting."

"Kaien?" Tsukune whispered as they followed the servant.

"Your grandfather." Aikuchi responded

"Are these the two?" a powerful voice asked as they entered a large meeting room. The man was rather large for a Japanese man, and had numerous scars over his body giving him an intimidating visage.

"Yes, Kaien-sama." The woman bowed her head before backing out of the room.

"Sit." The man commanded gesturing to two pillows on the ground in front of him. "You must be the brat Kaoru was talking about." He stated looking at Aikuchi. "Thin as a twig, just as he said."

Aikuchi didn't say anything in response but one could see his expression tightened as if to say "What has master been telling others about me?"

"So you must be Tsukune, Kouen's boy?" he asked getting a nod of confirmation. "You look weaker than I thought you would." He muttered eyeing Tsukune. "At least Kouen had some meat on his bones."

Tsukune wasn't sure how to react to that one. "Uh…" he offered lamely.

"No matter I just think you look weak and worthless in human form." Kaien stated easily. "Transform." He ordered as Tsukune looked at Aikuchi for help.

"Just go with it." Aikuchi suggested as Tsukune nodded his head.

"Right." Tsukune replied as he allowed himself to transform. Taking the full form of the phoenix he took up nearly a fifth of the room. "**Ojii-sama.**" He greeted looking down since his head was much higher now.

"Oh?" Kaien raised an eyebrow "Not bad." He muttered gauging Tsukune's ability. "For such a weak looking human form you have a powerful looking phoenix form." Neither boy was quite sure if that was a compliment or not. "Good, good." He nodded his head closing his eyes as he did so. "Aikuchi you can go, consider the job done."

"Sir?" Aikuchi wondered.

"GO!" Kaien ordered causing Aikuchi to scramble to get out. "Tsukune you can take human form again." Tsukune seemed to nod his head as he transformed again. "Why was Aikuchi sent out?" he asked.

"His job is done." Kaien answered simply. "Now, we begin your training." He stated clapping his hands as a team of servants walked in and began guiding Tsukune out.

"Training for what?" Tsukune asked amidst pushing hands.

"To be the next head of the clan of course." Kaien stated "At the 500th year of our life it is tradition for the phoenix clan to live as hermits. I am 498 only two more years before I leave."

"But what about school?" Tsukune questioned "I can't just drop out!"

"And why not?" Kaien asked raising an eyebrow. "You'll be staying here most of the time as the head."

"But Moka-san…" Tsukune protested.

"Moka?" Kaien asked curiously. "What good to you is this Moka girl?"

"She's my wife Ojii-sama…" Tsukune trailed off as he took a seat. "I can't leave her behind like this."

Kaien seemed to consider this for a bit. "I see…" he muttered stroking his chin. "Relationships _are_ important…" he muttered considering how he should do things. "I guess we can wait until after you graduate…but every break is going to be spent in training!" he announced in a booming voice getting a nod from Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed in relief as the servants all pushed him into a grand bedroom where they began stripping him. "HEY!" he protested covering himself up once they had him down to his boxers.

"We need to do this." A woman stated holding up the traditional clothing of ancient samurai. Slowly they began to dress Tsukune in the robes of the samurai smiling once they were done. "A wonderful image young master." The head of the team nodded in approval.

Tsukune looked into the mirror and shifted around to get a better view. "Really?" he asked curiously "Thank you." He nodded at them.

"We are at your call." She stated bowing. "If you need anything at all…just call us." There was a hidden meaning in her words but Tsukune didn't notice it.

"I'll keep that in mind." He stated as the team left the room. "I guess I'll walk around." He stated stepping out of the room. Picking a direction Tsukune began walking. "This mansion is rather big." He noted as numerous servants walked around doing their jobs.

"You must be Tsukune." Turning to the new voice Tsukune blinked seeing a beautiful young woman with wavy orange hair. Her Kimono was patterned with a red phoenix ascending into the sky. "I'm Suzaku, your cousin through marriage."

"Ah…" Tsukune nodded as she joined his side. "I see…" he really didn't but he went along with it.

"My older sister married your uncle." Suzaku explained seeing Tsukune's clueless expression.

"Oh." Tsukune muttered getting confused by the family ties. "Wouldn't that make you my aunt?" he asked though Suzaku was the same age as he was.

"We're the same age dumb ass." She muttered smacking him over the head. "Calling me an aunty…" she grouched as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Sorry…" Tsukune mumbled as they walked around. "Is there a bath here?" he wondered looking around.

"There is one…" Suzaku muttered dragging him along. She brought him to a sign that read "bath". She paused stopping him from walking in. "There is one thing you should know before you go in…" she stated causing him to blink in confusion. "The bath here…is co-ed."

"EH?" Tsukune gasped in surprise as he was dragged inside by Suzaku. "Wait a minute!" he shouted in protest as she dragged him inside. "I only wanted to know if there was one!" he tried to explain as Suzaku began stripping. "Please put your clothes back on!"

"But I want to take a bath right now." She stated as she continued to strip. "You strip to, we'll bathe together and I can wash your back."

Tsukune gulped and began to move towards the door. "I can't do that." He tried to explain calmly. "I'm already married I shouldn't be taking baths with other women."

"What are you talking about?" Suzaku asked "In order to be the head of the clan you have to have a wife from an avian based clan." She explained simply.

"That means…" Tsukune muttered his eyes widening as he shakily pointed at Suzaku.

"Yup! Treat me well darling!" she chirped revealing that her arms were actually wings as her feet became talons. "I'm a harpy!" she chirped again flying into his arms.

"Wait, we can't just suddenly get married!" Tsukune protested "I just met you!" he was really confused and worried right now.

"It's political, get used to it!" Suzaku chirped hugging his body close to hers. "Let's get in the bath now!" she sounded excited enough as Tsukune reluctantly stripped off the Haori jacket and Hakama pants. "Come on, the phoenix family doesn't have water heaters since they can heat up the bath water themselves, so I can never bathe on my own here."

Tsukune allowed her to pull him along as he tied a towel around his waist. "Hold on don't pull so much." He complained as they entered the bathing area. "Amazing…" he muttered seeing how expansive it really was.

"I know right?" Suzaku agreed as she pulled him towards one of the shower heads. "Come on I'll wash your back for you." She stated sitting him down as Tsukune turned on the shower to rinse himself off.

"Tsukune has a lot of scars." Suzaku muttered using a lathered up towel to wash his back. "You must be pretty strong."

"I wonder about that." Tsukune muttered softly with a small smile. "It's because of my friends I am here today." He stated as he felt two small tender hands trace his back. "Suzaku?" he wondered feeling her place her cheek against his back.

"So warm." She muttered softly. Slowly she encircled his chest with her arms and leaned into him basking in the warmth his body provided.

Tsukune blushed as he felt two soft mounds pressing into his back. "We should wash ourselves." He muttered grabbing a bucket of water and dumping it over his head drenching Suzaku in the process.

"HEY!" she whined wiping her face off with her hands. "You could have warned me!"

Tsukune smiled "Sorry." He apologized happy that she wasn't clinging to him any longer. "We should get going right?" he asked getting up to leave not wanting to risk bathing with her.

"We're taking a bath!" Suzaku stated grasping his arms and pulling him along. "Come on you have the time." She pointed out as she urged him to get in.

"I understand! I get it!" Tsukune muttered as she pushed him from behind towards the large bath. "There's no need to push." Suzaku stared at him as if to say "Really?"

"Tsukune is bad at lying you know." She stated causing Tsukune to hang his head.

"Fine, fine I'll get in." Tsukune muttered stepping into the water feeling it heat up to match his body temperature.

Suzaku smiled and followed him in as she sat next to him and leaned in so that her head was resting against his shoulder. "It feels nice." She stated looking up into his eyes. They sat in companionable silence as Tsukune did his best not to look at Suzaku. Suzaku however gave her best effort to get him to look at her. "Is this Moka girl really pretty?" She asked suddenly causing Tsukune to snap his head towards her.

"How do you…?" he wondered before his eyes trailed down. Snapping his head forward he blushed "How do you know about her?" he asked again.

"Kaien-sama told me." She answered honestly "I was wondering what type of girl she was." Suzaku stated sitting upright.

"Moka-chan is my first friend at Youkai Academy." Tsukune stated with a small smile "A very beautiful girl with a seal that locks away her vampire powers." Tsukune chuckled a bit causing Suzaku to frown, envious of the affection with which he spoke.

"She sounds nice." She managed to say holding his arm a little closer to her body.

"Yeah." Tsukune nodded his head as the two fell into silence. "We should probably get out." Tsukune suggested after a full fifteen minutes of soaking in the water.

"Ah, right." Suzaku muttered disappointedly, as she followed him out of the bath. "Where do you want to go now?" she asked once fully clothed. "Maybe…my bedroom?" she suggested with a seductive wink.

Tsukune chuckled nervously unable to tell if she was serious or not. "I think I'd like to wander around for now." He stated picking another direction as he began to walk.

"How boring." Suzaku muttered following after him. "You want to go for a walk outside?" she asked hopping up to him before encircling her arms around his. "The gardens are really nice here."

Tsukune smiled "That would be nice." He admitted as he allowed her to lead him around the building into the garden. "Amazing." He mumbled as he gazed upon a large tree surrounded by a small lake. Many off duty servants were sitting in the tree or around the edges of the lake resting or flirting with each other.

"It is isn't it?" Suzaku asked standing at his side. "My sister confessed to your uncle under the tree over there." She pointed towards a medium sized rock underneath the tree. "Supposedly they sealed their love right there to." She added in causing Tsukune to blush.

"Uh…" he was at a loss for words "That's wonderful…for them." He stated trying to steer away from that course of conversation.

"I was hoping we could do the same." Suzaku steered it right back. "It was already decided before you came here…I would be yours." She stated placing her hand on Tsukune's chest as she got onto her toes and kissed him on the lips. "Do you hate me?" she asked pulling away from his blushing face.

Tsukune considered the question. "I don't hate you." He decided aloud. "But I don't love you either." He continued seeing her smile.

"Fair enough." She stated with a shrug. "I'll simply fix that." She hugged him tightly as many of the servants in the area whistled encouragingly for them to continue.

Tsukune paused in thought before wrapping his arms around her. "You are free to try." He stated before walking away. "I think I smell dinner." He stated sniffing the air.

"Ah, dinner is ready Young master." A servant girl stated walking up to them. "This way please, she turned on her heel and walked off followed closely by Suzaku and Tsukune.

Dinner was a grand affair as the entire table was loaded with expensive looking foods. "Dig in." Kaien ordered clapping his hands together from the head of the table. There was a loud cry of "Itadakimasu!" from around the table as the main family joined together to eat in celebration.

Tsukune looked around as his family tore into the food. "Rather messy…" he muttered eating calmly despite the ravenous behavior of his relatives.

"Tsukune say ah!" Suzaku encouraged holding some meat for him to eat. Tsukune chuckled nervously as she pushed forward with the food.

"Ah." He stated finally giving in after nearly being knocked over. "It's good." He stated chewing thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you like it." Suzaku stated placing her hand on his lap. Tsukune smiled down at her causing the girl to blush and look away. "What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing in particular." Tsukune answered vaguely "Thank you for the meal." He stated clasping his hands together before standing and walking away. "I shall go to bed now." He announced stifling a yawn.

Once he had finished washing up Tsukune changed into light sleep wear and got underneath the covers of his futon. "Now for some sleep." He muttered to himself drifting out of consciousness.

The next morning Tsukune groaned softly as he turned over in order to avoid the sunlight hitting his eyelid. Rolling to the side his hand landed on something soft. "Wait…soft?" he wondered giving a test squeeze.

"Ah!" a soft, feminine voice gasped causing Tsukune to open an eye. "Tsukune is so bold." Suzaku mumbled happily

"WAH! Suzaku!" Tsukune screamed jumping to his feet. "What are you doing in my room?" he shouted eyes bulging as he panted for breath.

"Isn't it natural for a wife to sleep in her husband's futon?" Suzaku asked sitting up revealing that she wasn't wearing anything.

"Why are you naked?" Tsukune screamed turning away from her. "Hurry and put some clothes on!"

Suzaku grinned and wiggled her chest in plain sight. "What's wrong embarrassed by a little skin?" she asked standing up. "I don't get your deal." She muttered standing up. "This is all yours." She grabbed his arm and pushed his hand between her legs. "All of it." She muttered into his ears enjoying the feeling of his fingers.

Tsukune panicked and hastily retreated into the adjoining bathroom with a set of clothing to change into. "Hurry up and dress!" he shouted from behind the door causing Suzaku to frown.

"What's with him?" she wondered aloud before calling in some servants to help her get dressed. The week passed much the same and when the time to go back finally came around Suzaku had made little headway against the brick wall of properness that was Tsukune. "Damn it why isn't he doing anything?" she wondered sitting on his futon naked as the day she was born as he changed. "There's only one more thing to try before he goes back to school." She decided before just laying on the futon.

Tsukune sighed as he walked out of the bathroom. "Suzaku are you changed?" he asked seeing that none of the servants were in the room. Turning to his futon he nearly fainted as the sight of Suzaku with her legs spread greeted him. "What are you doing?" he shouted in shock.

"You won't pay any attention to me!" Suzaku cried submitting herself before him. "If you don't accept me…I'll be cast out." She stated sadly. "In order to properly become art of the clan I myself have to marry in, otherwise it's back to the streets like before onee-chan married."

Tsukune sighed as he covered her with a blanket. "Is that right?" he asked sitting beside her. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked running a hand along her head.

"Because…" she mumbled hiding her face a little. "It's embarrassing."

Tsukune smiled and leaned forward catching her lips with his own. "Then…I'll accept you." He stated pulling away. "When I finish high school you and the others I love…will become my wives."

"Well said!" Kaien announced as he walked into the room. "I was worried that I'd have to bar you from the position." He stated honestly. "Well then off you go, the bus is a little early today." He waved Tsukune off as the boy nodded his head and ran off to board the bus.

"**How was your stay boy?"** the driver asked with his normal eerie smile.

"It was fun." Tsukune stated taking a seat in the middle of the bus. "Where's Aikuchi-san?" he asked looking around for the other boy.

"**He went home."** The driver informed him as he began driving away. "**His job is officially done**"

"I see…" Tsukune muttered sadly thinking he'd never get to see Aikuchi again. When they arrived at school he happily waved at the girls who were waiting for him. "Did you guys miss me?" he asked stepping off the bus.

"TSUKUNE!" they all shouted launching themselves into his embrace. "We were wo worried!" Moka stated fussing over him. "Where were you?" she asked having been unable to find anything out.

"I went to meet my grandfather." Tsukune stated looking around. "I guess Aikuchi-san really did leave." He muttered sadly.

"What about me?" Aikuchi asked walking into view. He was no longer wearing black clothing and now wore the school uniform, his mask no where in sight. "Turns out masks are against school dress code." He muttered looking around.

"Aikuchi-san you're here!" Tsukune gasped in surprise. "I thought you went home!"

"I did…a week ago." Aikuchi stated causing Tsukune to fall flat on his face. "Master said to finish school…so…" he trailed off gesturing around him. "Here I am."

Tsukune began to laugh as he embraced the girls "This is wonderful news!" he stated happily leading them back to the school. "Only two more years before I have to take over the family." He stated seriously kissing Moka on the lips surprising her, before he kissed each of the girls in turn, even Yukari.

"Something happen?" Aikuchi asked surprised seeing the usually shy boy being so forward.

"Yes, many, many things." Tsukune answered knowingly as the girls all shared confused glances with Aikuchi who merely shrugged.

* * *

End 

Alright not sure if it made sense but whatever here you go!


End file.
